Healer
by PFanFic
Summary: Ronnie has always felt different since the death of her mother. With her father she has led the solitary life of a vampire hunter. It is only when she meets Eric - an ancient vampire - that her life changes, as a love that neither wants flourishes between them. Their relationship will be put to a test when Ronnie discovers that she is more than human; she is a Healer.
1. Epilogue

_**I am quite an imaginative person, always having characters and story lines in my head and first thought of Ronnie from watching Supernatural. Could love change the person she is? This is the first original story I have decided to publish online - please comment/favourite/follow. Enjoy! Patricia x**_

**Epilogue**

Most beings are fortunate enough to have clear and happy memories of their mother. Most beings do lose them at some points in their lives, but they're still lucky enough to have spent some happy years with them. The first and only memory I have of my mother is that one memory that haunts me every night. But it's also the one that motivates me to do what I do. Kill Vampires.

When I was only seven years old, I saw the most frightening thing no other seven year old should ever be able to witness. The graphic image I encountered has stayed me with since and will continue to stay with me forever. It is the sole reason for making me the way I am, today.

I walked in on her – her face was still, pale and lifeless and her body splattered with drops of blood – being murdered. A demon of a man hovered over her; his lips and teeth sharply caressing her neck, as my mother screamed out in pain.

Though I stood quiet and mortified in the shadows – between which I have walked these last ten years – the man could sense and see me. I remember his eyes looking up, catching my eye with his solid and perfect beauty. A demon, a beautiful demon he was. He glowered down at me, licking his lips whilst my mother fought for life, thriving with agony and pain. A snarl – his last – erupted from his mouth, proving possession over my destroyed mother.

Unable to break eye contact I admired him. He, distracted looked away from me, onto something farther behind me. My father. Hearing my father´s gun being pulled back, I ducked and for the last time, stared into the beautiful demon´s face. The gunshot hit his chest, hitting his heart and the demon crumbled to the floor in as much pain as my mother had been, for she was now dead.

The demon´s body pruned-up, old and horrid – the opposite of what it had been only moments ago. My father, lifting me from behind carried me, and dropped me on the floor, centimetres away from where my mother lay. He embraced her, tears spilling from his once-warm eyes, now replaced with hatred for the demon that had just done this. I couldn´t even cry – the shock of the moment still hadn´t reached me. I, still in shock dropped to my knees, and with my right-hand caressed his cheek.

My father looked up at me, circling an arm round my back and bringing me closer to him so he could sob into me. "Ronnie, the man... he was a vampire," he whispered. "Vampire."

The word for me had meant frightening characters from books I´d been read. Only characters. But the evidence was there. My mother´s neck was plagued with… with holes. Bites were his fangs had pierced through her skin.

For days and weeks later I lay awake in my father's arms, remembering the details of the event. The vampire-demon, as my father called him, had done this, and my heart screamed revenge at my every thought of him. I´d always remember his beautiful face – his pale, fine details, his beautiful blonde hair… his eyes. Red – vivid like blood, haunted me every night, reaching out to me, assuring me the same end my mother had taken.

But his beauty did not calm my loneliness. I felt alone, more than ever with only my father to look after me, to protect me… to understand me. We became closer than ever, submerged in the secret that had torn our family apart. I removed myself from society, being nothing but a ghost at school and detesting any other company but my fathers. No-one else had experienced what I had; no-one else had watched their mother´s life being taken.

We began to hunt the demons, rejoicing at every kill. My father would teach me to hunt during the day, and he himself would leave during the night to finish groups of them. I was left alone at home, and began to look after myself from a young age, and even after him too.

The hunting came at a price. We became obsessed with it. The only satisfaction and happiness my life carried was when at my hand, or at my father´s another of these demons was murdered and sent to hell. We met other hunters along the way, sometimes even hunting in packs.

I was only 13 when I dropped out of school, to dedicate myself to the life I had chosen. I remember my first kill. I was only 10.

My father and I had finally tracked down the coven of the vampire who had murdered my mother. This was one of those occasions when reinforcements were needed, so my father Jensen and I were joined by another hunter, Jared. Tactically and ready we approached their nest during daylight, giving us the clear advantage of being able to escape under the sun's rays. The coven, which previously had held five members now only consisted of four; three women and a man. The man was small and quick, his red hair flying like a torch. The three women were differently built; the tall one was blonde that could have easily been confused for a model. The other two looked at her as if for inspiration, and as my father had taught me, that meant the blonde was older and wiser.

The two newborn women were easy to kill. Their senses had not yet strengthened, and with one easy wooden bullet, graciously fell to the ground, crumbling away. The man and the blonde agile woman seeing this became aware of our presence. They scanned around the room, trying to find us in the darkness of the shadows; but I had grown around them all my life. I knew their every move and they were just too easy to manipulate as covers.

On spotting my father and Jared, the man first flew up, snarling at both of them. I knew I would not be able to take it if I were to lose my father too and that´s when my instinct struck. With a silver chain wrapped around my arms, I ran at the demon from behind, ready to kill him. Using the chain, I wrapped it around his neck, weakening and forcing him onto his knees, as the chain stung him. A quick shot from my father and he too had stilled and died.

Only the blonde woman was left. I hoped upon seeing the three of us she would crumble with fear. My hope was destroyed, as her reaction struck me by surprise. She grinned a wide smile from ear to ear, replacing the sad emotions she had let surface only moments ago. A giggle, erupting into laughter escaped from her lips.

"I am 1000 years old," she laughed, her voice only a sound in the room as she flew and jumped from place to place. "One of the eldest of my kind around. Do you really believe you can take me on, and live to tell the tale?" Her voice rang as she chuckled, her laughter filling the room maliciously.

She stopped in front of me, but she did not harm me. Instead she stared at me, circling me over and over again as my father rapidly tried to make it to where I stood. It was as if there was something interesting about me – maybe the fact that I was a 10 year old in a battlefield – that astounded her.

"Bitch," my father began, attracting her attention back onto him and away from me. Within a blink of an eye her face was seconds away from his and his breath halting. "No-one should get to live that long."

Jared, from behind chained her neck with the silver chain I had use with the male demon. My father, from in-front, chained her hands and wrestled her to the ground. Then I, grabbing the wooden stake form the pocket of my leather jacket, plunged it – my fear erupting through it – into her heart, and watcher her die, imagining it was the bastard that had taken my mother´s life.


	2. Missions

**Missions**

It all happens so quickly, that in a matter of time, I´m clearing up the crime scene. I crouch down over the vampire, examining the man´s young face. He was a lone vampire, probably a new one too. I un-dagger him, putting my stake back into my belt, and retrieve my mobile phone. Time to spread the good news.

Dialing the one number I know off by heart, it takes less than a ring for my father to pick up.

"Dad, when are you coming home?" I ask, trying to control my urge to shout down the phone.

My dad, Jensen is a tall man of 40. He has short curly brown hair, a small beard and to me looks much like a cowboy. He even dresses like one most of the time; always the jeans and the shirt. Instead my dress is inspired by the many brave hunters I've met over the year. I dress more like them, not even trying to blend in with society… all the tight black leather. You get the picture.

My mum, who was called Alexis, would have been 38 if she was still alive. It´s been 10 years since she died, and I´m now 17 – my parents had me when they were still quite young. My mother was only 21 and my father 23. They had been in love since the moment in which they´d first met, when my dad was 19 and my mum 17. Amidst all the killing we do, my father still always makes time to tell me that story, of how they met.

My mother had been in the school corridor, carrying some books to her class. The load had been that heavy, that she had tripped onto the floor, landing on her knees, right in front of my father. He had instantly fallen to his knees to help her, helping her up and helping her recover her books. He had even carried the books for her to her lesson. Since then they'd got on. Soon they both moved out and in together. Then I came, and they were more in love than ever.

Then the vampires came, and a whole new world was served up for my father and I.

When she died, I think parts of my father died with her. But he has remained strong for me, and now we are both happy doing what we do. We often don´t talk about her. Though I´d die for details (as my only memory is of the night she died) I know he doesn´t want to talk about her.

I blush every time he compliments me, by saying "Your mother did that," or "You´re so much like your mother," or "Your mother had a necklace just like that one." I love her so much and I know that I will avenge her death and be as strong as she must´ve been.

"I told you Ronnie" my dad says. "The damn vampire nearly overpowered me yesterday, so I've had to call back-up. Jared says he'll be here tomorrow morning, as early as 7 so we'll be able to kill the bastard during the day," my father's tired voice drowns down the phone.

"Dad, you know you could have just called me." I say, with disappointment from missing out on the fun.

"Yes, because that's what fathers ask of their 17 year-old daughters. Besides, you already had that vampire in town on your mind –"

"Yes, but I took him out easily _by myself_," I interrupt him, stressing the 'by myself' part, "and I did it in under a minute! You'll be intrigued to find out how."

"Oh really? Intrigue me then," he says, laughing.

"Well you know. I acted and dressed like bait. His eyes couldn't get enough of me. But of course, by the time his arms were around my waist, my stake was across his heart," I respond coldly.

"Well, nice to know my training has served you well. Don't worry. Why do you want me home so quickly anyway?"

Shit. I haven't told him.

"Well…" I begin. How am I meant to say this? "Dad, you know that hunter we met last year, James, who had the real-cute son Kyle, my age?" I don't wait for him to respond and just continue. "Well, Kyle called me this morning to say that a whole coven, of at least five members has just rocked-up and camped in their town, and they don't believe they can take them out on their own. So they´re asking for our help."

"What?" my father, no longer tired and relaxed screams down the phone. "A whole coven?"

"Mmh" I mutter in agreement.

"Listen, you go down today, meet up with James and Kyle, tell them not to attack yet. We´ll need a large number of hunters for this. We can´t let any of the bastards escape. I'll talk to Jared, see if he can help. I'll meet you up there once the problem here is resolved."

"Sounds like a plan! Love you dad," I say.

"Love you too Ronnie. Look after yourself," he says, with a slight worry stuck in his throat.

I hang up, grab my keys and a few essentials I left by the door and jump into my Beetle, heading from Summerville to Monument, Oregon.


	3. Location Spotting

**Location Spotting**

"Ronnie!" Kyle screams, his face lighting up the minute he sees me. He's outside, reading the newspaper from his porch, probably awaiting my arrival. He jumps up, and before I can even shut the door of my car he's scooping me into his arms and spinning me around.

"Hey Kyle! I missed you." I say, the truth really sinking in. God, I have missed him haven´t I!

"Me too," he says. "It´s nice to have some _other_ company around!" His lips leap into a huge smile, and he finally sets me down.

I look at him, both of us contemplating the other. Kyle is strong for his age, an average male height but with a very beautiful body. He has copper-colored straight hair and matching bold, large eyes. I've known him since last summer, but with no doubt that summer was the best of my life. Spending every minute of the day with someone so similar to me made me happy for once. It made us both happy.

I am so much like him, and I know deep down that we both need each-other. We were both margined from society; both grew up alone, with no-one at school understanding us. We had friends, but they weren´t true friends, not like Kyle and I are now, and no-one at our schools really knew what had happened to us.

"So what's the problem you have here? Sounds like fun." I say.

James, Kyle´s father, who obviously heard Kyle's scream interrupts, taking the conversation from there as he gives me an awkward haven't-seen-you-in-ages hug.

"Well, we've got a minimum of five, possibly more bastards in town. People are disappearing like flies, and Kyle and I are getting the joy of finding their bodies dumped in the river," he says, coldly, and I remember they're fond of fishing.

James looks around me, and frowns, probably realising I've come alone.

"Your father not here?" he says. I shake my head, and his face drops. "No offence Ronnie, but I don't think we can even make it alive with you here," he says, quite loudly. I myself look around too, realising that James and Kyle are also on their own. We must've been the first hunters they contacted. They also live like me and dad, quite far from any company, enjoying the quiet and lonely lives of hunters, often packed with adventure and threats. I look back at Kyle, who is smiling down at me, and recognize that he too lost his mother to a vampire.

"Erm… my father… he's actually finishing a job with Jared. He planned on finishing today, so I guess he'll be here by tomorrow," I say, focusing back on James.

"Okay then," he breathes, relaxed.

"Anyway, you must be hungry, want a spot of lunch?" Kyle bumps in, being the most welcoming out of the two.

"I'm not really that hungry," I say, wiping the heat from my face. "It's broad daylight, I was hoping that we'd go and visit the nest. They should be asleep now…" I beg, batting my eyelashes and flirting with Kyle.

He smiles a broad smile, and gives in. He grabs my keys from my hand, and goes back into the house. When he comes back he's waving a gun, a wooden stake, and two silver chains (for protection in case) and comes to open the passenger door for me like a gentleman.

"Why thank-you sir," I giggle.

The journey takes less than ten minutes. The minute we leave Kyle's home in my car, we wander through a desert of nothing for seven minutes, and then, when I think the view couldn't get any dumber and boring we come to a small cabin, built at crossroads, and which the sun is standing directly above. _Thank-you God!_ I jump out of the car, but suddenly come to a halt when I feel Kyle grab my hand tightly. He's leaning over my seat and preventing me from shutting the car door.

"What are you doing?" he questions me. "I've showed you the location, but we're staying outside, in the sunlight where they can't hurt us," he exclaims. "And also in the car where I can listen to the Black Keys!" The latter is a mutter but a smile creeps up at the end of my lips.

"Come on, don't be such a baby Kyle. They're asleep now! Besides, dad always says we need to know the strengths and weaknesses of the nest before we attack." I re-assure him, looking down as I feel him drop my hand. I smile at him, and he jumps out of the car, following me towards the cabin. He hands me the gun, and one of the chains, which I ironically wrap around my neck, loosely as if a scarf.

My heart beats loudly in my chest, as it always does whenever near danger. This however is not a danger that would ever keep me away, but one that brings adrenaline and a rush to my body, nourishing me and keeping me alive and ready.

We're outside the cabin now, knowing that the minute we open the door we are no longer safe in the sunlight, but as good as dead in the darkness. I smile back at him, and with my left hand, the one not holding the gun open the door.

The inside of the cabin is very dark, some sunlight reaching in but not strong enough as to harm them. On the floor, and amongst various other things sleep three vampires, two male and one female. Another man sleeps on a rocking chair. Four, I count. Not five. Four.

I turn around, admiring the great room. It is mainly empty, the walls clear, and apart from the exceeding number of alcohol bottles dispersed around the room there isn't much elsewhere to look at. Staring at Kyle I bring my index finger to my mouth, telling him to be quiet, knowing that if these vampires have been around for long, their senses will sense even the smallest thing. Then I bring up four fingers, indicating there are only four bodies.

Kyle confuses me when he brings two fingers up, and points behind me. I don't understand until when I turn around.

Tied to a column towards the end of the room, and covered mainly by a shadow are two humans. They are covered in blood; their heads weak and dropping from the numerous feeding sessions displayed on their skin.

Something creeks. My head jumps away from the two humans, and my eyes rest on a person. A teenage-boy. Human? Vampire? He sees us, but does not attack, instead runs down a straight corridor, into a room. Kyle grabs me, pulling me efficiently towards the door. We turn, but it´s too late.

"Going somewhere humans?" A voice chuckles from the shadows. The spine tickling deep voice comes from the person standing in-front of the door, but I cannot see his face. The shadows house him and hide him from our simple sight. I turn to see the four vampires, woken, crouching and smiling darkly behind us. Kyle grabs my hand.

"Drop the stake, the gun and the chains, and chuck them all in that corner of the room," the demanding voice from the shadows continues. Fear runs through my veins as the horribly familiar but attractive voice sounds again. "Now."

Kyle clutches my hand harder. I assess the situation. If we drop the weapons, we´ll be helpless, and in even more danger than we are now.

"No." I bring myself to say. The man from the shadows laughs.

"Oh… she´s brave. And pretty," he says. "I´m keeping you."

Before I have time to think up a response, or to at least plunge my stake through his cold heart he´s grabbed me into the darkness with him, turning me around so that my back meets his front. I´m forced to drop Kyle´s hands and as I lean against the vampire, he knocks the gun out of my hand, as well as the stake and then his hands begin to unravel the chain from my neck. He´s hardly affected. A normal vampire would be in pain when in contact with silver, but he is able to continuously touch it, letting only acidic stings and hisses escape from his lips.

Everything my father has ever taught me rushes to my head. I begin to form a little fact-file, one word written all over it. Old. This vampire´s _old_. He´s been around for a long time and he´s powerful. My senses shut down, leaving me and submersing and flooding me in a river of fear and pain. Real fear and pain that I have not felt since the day my mother died. I try not to think of what he could do to us, but try to focus on tactics. Running away.

To my surprise, Kyle stands quietly in front of us, not even putting up a fight. I can hear him breathing, his breaths tired, quick, alarmed and fearful.

"Let me go!" I shout, trying to wrestle my way out of his arms. "Let me –"

He stops me, covering my mouth with one of his hands, so that I can no longer speak. "By the way, pretty tattoo," he whispers so that only I can hear, but at the same time, I try to decipher his words. I have no tattoos. Instead he pushes my head to a side so that he can caress the spot below and behind my ear. His touch sends jolts through my body, but I ignore this connection and continue to wrestle out of his touch.

"Human," the man speaks, now directly to Kyle. He pushes me forward, his arms still around me, one at my waist, the other at my neck now. "I want you to go back to your hunter-friends and give them this message. I do not plan on harming any of you, especially this beauty here," he says, tightening his grip around my neck. Kyle swallows with fear. The other vampires hiss.

"But… if you put up a fight, she´ll be the first to go," he pauses, but shortly continues. "You must leave town, and leave us to hunt. If you do this, you can have the female back. If not, well…" he begins to chuckle.

The others join him; one of them even begins to lick his lips with anticipation. Sweat begins to build up on me, until Kyle finally blinks. He looks up at me.

"How do I know you won´t hurt her whilst I´m gone?" He asks.

"What?" I burst, wrestling from the grip of my kidnapper. "You´re leaving me here?" Astonished, my mouth drops open at the surrender of my friend. He is weak, weaker than I have ever been. A new emotion bursts within me. Betrayal. "Fight Kyle. Stick to the Code. _We risk our lives for others. We don't deal with or trust vampires._" I mention, directly quoting the ´Hunter´s Code.´

I remember last summer, when both my dad and Kyle´s dad made us memorise all 120 codes in the book.

He ignores me, and the code. "How do I know you won´t hurt her?" He repeats, his voice firm, powerful and fierce.

"You don´t!" The man who had licked his lips before shouts; the others bursting out in fits of laughter. "She smells deliciously anyway, we´ll have her tonight."

"NO!" The powerful male behind me says, silencing the coven. I still, shivering under his touch and tone. "She is mine," he quietens down.

_His?_

No vampire has ever called me his. I know I should no longer feel fear. I should feel protection, but instead anger surfaces. Anger at all these supernatural beings.

"Yours?" I scream. "I am not anyone´s! I´m not some possession."

"Oh but you are… you are. You don´t even know it, but you so are. Mine."

He strengthens his hold on my neck, and I am forced to rest my head back on his chest. I can´t see Kyle anymore; his grip has me looking up above me, but when I whisper, it´s at him.

"Go," I say. "Go," I repeat, as he begins to move around me, towards the door.

"Wait," I hear _his_ voice again. Kyle stills. "You have a car?" He asks and I glimpse Kyle nod in response. "Then take those humans with you – they are no longer of use."

Kyle doesn´t refuse, and does as he´s asked. He skips to the corner, releasing them from their ties. Each of them gets up, and with Kyle´s help make it through the room and out of the door, Kyle giving me a good-luck-I´ll-be-back-for-you stare. The door closes behind them and the little reassurance and protection I had felt moments ago rushes out of me and out the door as I realise I am all alone, in a room full of vampires.

"Wait," I ask, as I feel the male´s arms unwind through my body. He clasps my wrists with his hands that act like cuffs on mine. I still can´t see his face, but somehow I trust him more than the other four who have relaxed further out in the room.

"What?" He growls. Shivers run down my body, begging for Kyle´s return, though I know it´ll be a minimum of 24 hours before I see him again.

"Erm… there´s another human here. The man; I saw him – "

"Oh yes," he chuckles. "He´s under our control. He´s our protection during the day," he begins.

The man who had spoken before continues, "And our food source during the night!" He grins. "But, now I believe we have a more delicious substitution." He leaves my eyes, and instead looks above me, to the male still holding my wrists.

"Enough!" He shouts again, with a louder fierceness than before. "I meant it. I will be the only one to drink from her."

"What?" I scream, unable to stop the words before they rush out of my mouth. Fear runs up me, and I find myself doing something I have never done before. I beg. I beg a vampire for my life. "No, please! I swear… I swear they won´t come for you. Please," I choke, but it´s as my voice is silent in between the war going on in the room. I am interrupted by the same man again.

"Why are you to be the only one to drink from her?"

"Because I am the eldest and can control myself. I won´t kill her," he continues. "Now, let us all go back to bed. We will need the strength for tomorrow – I do not trust those humans," he continues. His word is lethal and with that, they all go back onto the floor, leaving the path clear for _him_.

He runs past me, tugging me along. I see only his naked back now in front of me, as his cold hand pulls me down the same corridor that human had gone down. I stumble behind him. The vampire is tall, with a smooth, pale skinned back. He has medium-long hair, in shades of light brown and blonde and wears nothing but black jeans that lay loosely from his hips, leaving him to look nothing less than a model.

He is remarkably beautiful.

There are so many emotions flying through me, that I am unable to feel. He pushes me through a door, and turns back round to close and lock it. I stand there, as he locks any chances of me escaping away. He moves away from me, to the farthest corner of the room and looks at me. Just looks at me and doesn´t speak.

I admire him. He really is beautiful. He has a smooth front; his chest is as pale as his back, but this time, full of scars from his human life – a story to tell. Further up, his face is even more outstanding. He has a firm jaw-line, and his hair flops just over his eyes. His eyes. They are a vibrant red, thirsty. Below, his lips are pulled apart, showing the smallest glimpse of his fangs. I jump back with fear, dropping my head, no longer wanting to admire his beauty but again falling into the darkness.

Suddenly he is right in front of me, each of his hands at each side of my face, holding it between them. With the tip of his fingers he brings my chin up. Staring deeply into his red eyes, he hushes my fear, and somehow, I do not feel preoccupied anymore. His left hand then descends down to my neck and just stops, my heartbeat accelerating under his touch.

"It´s not a tattoo, is it?" He asks patiently, staring at the mark below my ear lobe.

I understand what he meant now, when he mentioned it before. I glance down at his hand, but he gently pushes my head back, so that he can look at the mark again.

"No," I say. "I was… I was," I stutter, "born with it."

"It´s so beautiful," he says, smiling and transforming into another man. He is no longer a frightful being, or a demanding vampire, but an enchanted boy.

Something extraordinary then happens. He looks at my mark, and then his fingers slither from my neck to it. His fingers send further shocks within my body, causing my breath to halt and my eyes to close with pleasure at his soft touch. When I open my eyes I am ready. He touches the spot where my mark lays, causing his eyes to flash golden for a glimpse of a second. I blink and he looks back up at me, confirming everything I saw. He flashes his eyes golden for me again. He is beautiful, more beautiful than before, and then, his whole body glows a heavenly white, right there, right in front of me. He closes his eyes too, exhaling in and out deeply, touching my sign with one hand and bringing his other down to my heart.

I reach up to his face and touch his glow. Unable to register what has just happened I stand still - not wanting this moment of beauty to end - my mind a stranger to these occurrences.

"Do not be afraid," he whispers, opening his eyes again. "I meant it, when I said I wouldn't let anybody hurt you."

He opens his mouth, as if to speak again but this time, I see his fangs for what they really are. His hand move further down my neck. With one hand, he pushes my neck back, so that it is at an advantage to him, and with the other, removes it from my heart and clasps my mouth so that I cannot scream.

He then, slowly but painfully, sinks his fangs into my neck.


	4. Eric

**Eric**

The pain is irresistible.

I try to scream – the pain looking for a way out, trying to escape from my body in any form possible – but I´m unable to. The hand that was at my neck now travels further down my body, feeling every part of me. He cups me around my legs and suddenly my legs are off the ground as he lifts me. His arms retrace their journey back up to my body until they stop at the bottom of my spine. His fingers spread out and his legs begin to move. I can´t see where he stops or where he drops me, but its soft. All this happens whilst his fangs draw more and more blood from me, every sip leaving me weaker than I have ever been before.

He climbs over me, each of his legs at either side of mine restricting my struggles. His free hand travels up my legs; then moves softly but unexpectedly under my sweater. But above all these sensations, the pain is the one touch of his I feel the most. It's vivid. His lips, still drinking from me suck the life out of me as his fangs rip my skin into shreds.

Then…

it´s over.

He releases his hand from my mouth, letting me groan a molested response. It aches. I ache. Every part of me aches. The pain; it´s like a burning hole in my neck. He pulls back, his touch leaving my body and its absence leading my eyes to blink up in response. He's still above me, admiring the mess I am.

As my eyes begin to flutter tired and weakly, he drops his head back over me again and before I can flinch a refusal at him, he plants a soft kiss on the open wound at my neck, cooling the fire that´s erupted within me.

Bringing his hand towards his lips, he bites into his wrist, creating a small wound on himself. His blood – evident from the sheets around me – begins to pump out, leaking onto me and making its way to join mine on the sheets, creating a bloody pool that surrounds us. He then brings his hand down to my lips.

"Drink," he orders.

I do as he says, unable to put up the least of a fight with him. I think about the poison he'll feed me but I am weak and the facts about our meeting that flutter quickly through my mind, reminds me he is old.

However, the minute I feel his blood slide down my throat I feel healed. I am healed. It tastes so wonderful that I forget everything: the situation, my father, Kyle's worry, my worry… I can only feel myself, this vampire and his blood.

His other hand makes its way up my face, his palm settling over my cheeks that come to life the more I taste of him. He begins by brushing the hair from my eyes, but then moves to caressing every inch of my face. He smiles and then takes a deep breath, enjoying the moment. _How does this feel to him?_ I wonder.

"That's enough," he whispers. He removes his hand away from my lips slowly, holding my face still with his other hand. I lift my arms, wanting to grab onto his wrist for one last taste but he yanks it out of the way, settling it on the bed beside him. From the corner of my eye I see as his wound slowly heals, closing the path to his rich blood, my life elixir. I blink up at him.

He leans over me and immediately grabs something from behind me as his legs still straddle me. I do not attempt to move, fearing that the wound in my neck will burst and ache like it was aching before. When I can see his body again, I realize he's holding a rope.

Brushing all my fears aside, he startles me by simply grabbing my two hands as he ties them together with the rope. Then with another rope he ties my hands to one of his, forming a bracelet around his wrist. I notice that the wrist is the very same one that he fed me from. Nevertheless, there is no evidence in it to prove that only seconds ago it had been open, gushing blood out to save me. He ignores my stares and grabs a third, smaller piece of rope, and this time puts it through the rope at my hands, so that I am then tied to the bed, as well as him, making my escape even harder.

"As much as I'd like to stay up all day and feed from you, a guy needs his beauty sleep," he says as a-matter-of-fact and smiles. Then his mood changes and a serious glare forms. "I hope you don't try to escape. If you do, you will be punished human."

I look up at him, and believe to see the return of his heart-warming smile on his face, as if he doesn't entirely mean what he's just said. He then leans back down, kissing my wound with his lips one last time, hovering by my neck long enough to panic me. I feel his breath tickle below my ear and though he doesn't even touch me, sparks erupt within me and the electricity between us shocks my body, bringing it back to life. He lies back down beside me, and pulls me round, so that we both lie on our sides facing each other.

His free hand grasps my hips and pulls me closer towards him, so that he is able to rest his chin on top of my head. He puts his arm around me, and with his index finger begins to draw circles on my back. He breathes in, inhaling the smell of my hair, and I can't keep myself from mirroring him, by inhaling that sweet scent of his chest.

"What's your name?" He asks firmly.

I pause for too long, afraid. I don't know whether or not to answer him, but when I do, it's in my head. My lips betray me and a quiet sound erupts.

"Ronnie," I whisper with fear.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen," I whisper again. I clear my throat.

"Well, Ronnie, my name's Eric and I'm 1024 years old, today," he says. I can feel the proud smile on his face. The age doesn't shock me. A strong and old vampire like him would be able to wrestle any threats away. Most wise hunters, knowing of his age wouldn't even take the risk.

His casual chit-chatter relaxes me and I find myself brave and conversing with him.

"Sorry to have crashed your party," I smirk sarcastically. The minute the words are out however I regret them. I have just been tortured beyond repair and I hate to think what he could do to me.

Deep down I know this is wrong. This should never be allowed. When have I ever paused to chit-chat with a vampire? My father would never allow it and I feel betrayed... by myself. I hate Eric. I hate him because he is just like the rest of them – he's keeping me prisoner, feeding from me, and he probably knew the monster that killed my mother.

He laughs, obviously unaware of the thousands of escape roots I am planning in my head. "Trust me; you're the best birthday present ever. Your blood tastes perfect, Ronnie," he says. _My name on his lips sounds perfect._

I don't answer, and we lay quietly and thoughtfully for a few minutes. When I think he's asleep he speaks again.

"Why do you and your friend hate our kind so much?" he asks, his voice an interesting tone. "I mean, you're beautiful. You could have the ordinary life of a seventeen year old girl. The parties, the guys, the alcohol - "

"Being taken or killed by a vampire. Sure, that's the life I want for myself." I interrupt him before he can continue to praise me.

"Come on Ronnie," he moans. "Something must have happened for you to choose this life."

I decide to give up and tell him the truth.

"My friend and I, we both lost our mothers because of your kind," I say darkly and emotionless.

"I'm sorry," he says, as I feel him freeze besides me and for a second I believe he means it. Of course he does, "I lost my mother to a vampire as well. Then my maker, he turned me on my 20th birthday, 1004 years ago. He said he was giving me the gift of eternal life."

I gulp, guilty and sad for him because he had no choice. Do any of them do? "Of course, I've learnt to deal with what I am and right now, in this moment in time, I'm pretty damn happy I never died a thousand years ago." His comment knocks me off balance because it's odd. "I've gotten to meet you. You're the first human I've been interested in."

His flattery tricks me, and suddenly, a small portion of me begins to 'like' this being. How can I feel this, about the one creature I most hate in this world?

Time pauses, but as he begins to hum a lullaby, I fall asleep in this stranger's arms. I run out of time to question everything I've ever thought right.

I wake up, nestled in between Eric's arms. He's holding onto me tightly and as I look down at our hands, they are still entwined together. He's still. I could be huddled by a stone statue for all I knew if it wasn't for his bare chest beside me. His stillness leads me to believe he is still asleep but when I look up at him, he disproves my theory. He is wide awake – his bright red eyes are open staring down and startling me. His smile however, and the soft brush of his fingers over mine does the opposite and relaxes me.

"I could watch you all night," he whispers, ceasing the sweet caresses and beginning to untie the rope around my hand. I flinch when his cold hand once again brushes my fingers, and then give him an apologetic smile. He smiles back.

The smile touches my heart, and I find myself blushing. Yesterday's question flashes in my mind again. How can I feel this? How can I resist this man, if that's what he is? Statistically I weigh him up - the good and the bad. Though he might have protected me from his friends, he didn't save me from himself - his fangs ripped my flesh and took all the blood he needed to soothe his thirst. Why must he be so different from the others that I have to question myself around him?

"Just so you know," he interrupts my thoughts. "Thanks for not escaping," he says jokingly.

"You made it too hard to escape," I mutter, because it is true. Even if I had managed to escape from the cuffs without waking him, how would I have sneaked from the compelled human. "I trusted you," I reason with him, but his eyes quickly shift from me to the rope. Guilt floods the room. "You´re going to let me go anyway, aren't you?"

I expect a reassurance to calm my doubts, but his eyes still don't come to mine. The silence that follows answers the question for me, and I find myself retaliating. All the niceness of this unusual vampire disappears and I find myself once again wrestling against the kind I hate.

"Eric!" I shout. "Eric please, you promised!" I exclaim, begging for my life again.

He just grabs my wrists, ceasing them once again as the rope unravels its way off. I manage to sit up against the bed's headboard, but he just sits cross legged in front of me. His head hangs low and for a second I think that he's not going to give me an answer. Then, his lips mutter the simplest of words. "You´re of importance. I can´t let you go."

The words have no meaning for me. "Of importance? Eric you promised me I´d be able to go. My father and his pack of hunters will be here in a matter of hours at the latest, expecting you to let me go. They will fight for me."

"I'll deal with them."

I think of my father, Kyle, Kyle's father... of losing them. My hands begin to shake.

"Do you think I could ever forgive you if you hurt any of them?" I shout, tears threatening to spill from my eyes. My voice croaks but his muteness urges me to go on. I know I can go on. "I´m not going to stand around and be your little blood bag, Eric."

"You won't be Ronnie. You're important to me," he says, still unable to look me directly in the eye. A knot in my stomach tells me he is hiding something from me, but then a sense of relief informs me my father and Kyle will be here shortly. I know my dad and Kyle will come for me. I glance around the room; a small clock hanging loosely from the wall unexpectedly still ticks and displays the time to be eleven o'clock. _At midnight, they'll be here._

We sit like that for a few minutes, his hands still possessing mine. Though a hateful being, deep down I know that he's trying to protect me again. I mentally remind myself to forgive him. I trust him, for some unknown reason, and I trust that he won´t hurt me. God, I just wish my father could see me now – weak, and sympathizing with a monster. I know he´d rather see me dead rather than in the arms of a vampire.

When I am free, I make a move to get up, but his hands push me down. Then, they travel across my shirt, down to my belly. He grabs the end of my shirt, and pulls it up, pulling it so that it crunches up right under my bra. _Oh, Eric!_

I let him. Though it seems only a second ago we were fighting, and though I know he is what I've always been destined to kill, I let him because it feels right. It´s as if there´s a tension between us, some electricity pulling me towards him. I can´t resist him, and so I let him.

"I'm sorry," he whispers as he looks me directly in the eye. He then, unexpectedly bends down and begins to travel up my body, depositing soft kisses across my belly and chest. My breathing stops, but then re-emerges, this time faster and shorter. _Oh, my!_ I realize deep within me, that I want this man. Vampire or not, he's making me feel things no-one has ever made me feel before. Upon all my anger and hatred there´s lust. Lust and love.

His hands are at either sides of my chest, looking down at me and then looking up at me into my eyes, his eyes hungry. He licks his lips, and then travels further up to my neck, his body nestling me and pushing me further down into the bed. He dips down into my neck, and once again surprises me. He doesn't bite me; he just kisses my wound.

His lips on my neck are glorious; his cool touch silences the pleading cries in my neck, calming the fire like water. "I'm. Sorry," he repeats, over and over again in between each kiss.

He then lifts his head, placing it directly above mine. Oh, God. He's going to kiss me. I think of excuses quickly… but even the fact that he's a vampire is not strong enough to resist him. We've known each other for hours, but he's said things that have made me think differently of him. What if he is different?

He bends down, and his lips find mine. Like two long lost lovers, we kiss. I don't know how long for. His cool lips and my warm lips meet, soothing each other. He stops, letting me gasp for air, and in that pause he whispers, "I will protect you."

I look into his eyes and see someone, not a vampire, but someone more. He bends down over my neck once more and kisses the wound, but when his eyes return to my face they are golden. Golden like they had flashed when he'd first touched it. He is different, he has to be.

He smiles, taking a deep breath in whilst depriving me of his beautiful eyes. His lips find mine again and his hands scan and search through my body. Knowledge returns to me, and I realize my hands are free, so I reach out to him, holding him, like he is me.

Suddenly, he stops. This time he sits up and disappointment rushes through me as I realize his lips won't kiss mine again. He pulls me up so I sit by him and I stare at him as he does back at me. He smiles a rich and happy smile.

"Let's go," he whispers.

I, still reminding myself of what has just happened, nod to him, unable to speak for my life. He stands up and then reaches for my hand which I happily place in his. This time, I do not flinch from his cold hand, but accept it, accepting him. He opens the door with his other hand, and then lets my hand fall next to me. For a second I think this is because of the other's, surely awake in the other room, but as I think this, he puts that same hand around my waist, pulling me closer so that I can once again smell the sweet fragrance that is Eric.

He bends down and as we walk down the same corridor he had pulled me along this morning, he whispers gently in my ear, "I will protect you," for the thousandth time.

I realize we've stopped outside the large room, and I can hear the others´ laugh and talk. I nod, somehow knowing that he will protect me and then, breathing out loud, take a step and walk into the other room.

The security and protection I had felt moments ago rushes out of me and out the door, as I realize I am all alone, in a room full of vampires.


	5. Marks

**Marks**

Four pairs of red eyes stare at Eric and I. He stands slightly in front of me at the entrance to the room but holds my hand. The vampires stare at us, moving their sight from him, to me, to our hands. They stare at Eric because he stands slightly in front of me, in a protective state, growling at them. They stare at me because blood left from the wound covers my clothes. But mostly they stare at our hands, interlocked together.

Eric pulls a white vest over his bare chest and then puts on a black leather jacket.

"Eric?" the female questions him, as if she doesn't recognize the beautiful man in front of her.

"Ronnie," he turns back to me, "this is Sienna," he begins, pointing at the woman, "this is Jeremy, Noah…" he says, introducing me to the next two men. He then pauses. The last vampire he hasn't named is the one who had wanted to kill me last night.

"This is Isaac."

The last gives me a wry smile, whilst the others scan me up and down, and then turn back to their conversations. Sienna is an older female, who looks around 30. Her hair is cut short and blonde, contrasting with her tall built. Jeremy and Noah could be twins. They both have short brown hair, and are both tall and well built. Their glares at me last night remind me they are not to be messed with.

Isaac does not join them, as instead he steps forwards to meet me. Isaac wears a dark green shirt and dark jeans. His deep red eyes contrast with his pale skin, and his reddish-ginger hair do too.

He looks at me carefully, pausing too long by the splodges of blood on my sweater. Out of those in the room, he is the one I most worry about. He doesn't seem to accept Eric's rules and I worry about being left with him. He wants my blood, and I've met vampires who would do anything for blood. They're mean and they're strong. I grab Eric's hand firmer and he reassures me by putting the other around my waist. He pulls me towards him and I relax in his arms. He promised to protect me.

Isaac grabs my arm harshly, making a possessive growl slip from Eric's mouth. The pale vampire chuckles and then leans in closer to my ear, hissing each of his deadly words.

"Even if you _escape_ with your friends tonight," he says, "remember that we are vampires, and I _especially_ will hunt you and," he pauses as he moves his hand onto my waist, "your lovely scent wherever you go."

"Enough!" Eric barks. The other three vampires still, turning round to admire the situation.

Respectively, Isaac snaps back, giving me one last dark smile before he turns back to the others. I gulp and irregularly take in air, as I reflect that I, and my friends and family will never be safe.

Eric puts a soft hand on my back, relaxing me. He grabs both my hands with one of his, and pulls me towards a sofa. He sits, and pulls me down beside me.

"I've been with them for over 100 years," he whispers in my ear; "I won't let them go after you." He kisses my cheek, and puts an arm around me so that I pull closer to him. I lean in and rest my head on his chest and I mentally relax. "Don't worry about Isaac; he's young and vicious," he says, and I can feel his smile against my hair.

Isaac turns around at the mention of his name, his eyes widening when he sees me nestled against Eric but does not speak further. They all whisper quietly among them, too quietly for me to here, but their unsubtle glances over to us every once in a while inform me they talk about us. About me. I close my eyes in a bid to forget them.

When I open them again, a figure catches my eyes and I turn to see that it is the human I had seen earlier in the day. I pluck the courage to ask Eric about him.

"Can I ask you something?" I murmur, looking up at him. For a second he's looking away, looking at the human but at the sound of my voice he looks down at me.

"Sure, anything," he smiles.

"Well... I was just wondering why you keep him here."

"I told you," he says, pointing it out as if it's the most obvious fact in the world. "He's our protection during the daylight. He alerts us if any of your kind," he says, bending down to kiss me lightly on my hair and making me giggle, "comes in here."

"Oh," I say. I see. I remember what Isaac said last night, about him being another pool of blood.

I look back at him, and see he's looking at us. The man turns around, and I see his neck and his arms are all covered in bite marks. I immediately feel sorry for him; he's been snatched from his life, compelled to do as they say, and been used as a human blood bag. Is that what's left for me, if Kyle doesn't return? No, surely not. Eric wouldn't allow it. I smile, huddling closer to Eric. He feels me, and responds by grabbing me closer and tightening his grip around me.

"Are you hungry?" he whispers; "I'm sure there's some human food around, unless he's finished it." He gets up immediately, moving towards a small area that has the appearance of a run-down kitchen. He looks inside empty cupboards and I watch him as he finds nothing.

He looks back around me and suddenly he's beside me again. He gives me an apologetic smile.

"I'm not hungry." I say as I shake my head at him. His blood seems to have nourished me as well as have cured me.

"You look pale, and weak. My blood wasn't enough, trust me," he frowns, worried that I am unwell. He gets up but I grab him by the hand again, so that he doesn't leave my side.

"Your blood was… _perfect_," I say, knowing that wasn't the right word to use. "It's cured me. I am not hungry yet. I am pale normally, and weak…" I smile at him.

"I'm sure you're not weak, not if you take down vampires for a living," he speaks, not letting any emotions come through his face. I guess this thought saddens him, the fact that I kill others like him.

I look away from him, wanting nothing more than to end this conversation. The others continue to converse, and the poor human continues to stroll with no purpose around the room. I get up from the sofa, and as Eric's hands stall my movement, I signal my plan to speak to him.

I move towards the young boy, probably no older than me. He looks me wary, his tired eyes sulking and as I offer him my arm, he crouches backwards towards the wall. This saddens me, that he is alone and cannot trust anyone, not even me.

"Hey," I say, falling to the floor beside him. "I'm human too. I'll get you out of here, I promise."

I look up at Eric who is watching me carefully from across the room. He is no longer stretched over the sofa but sat uprightly as if ready to jolt at any moment. The boy doesn't respond, probably because he knows Eric and the others will overhear him, but this doesn't stop me.

"My name's Ronnie," I begin again. "What's yours?"

The boy starts shaking, but after stutters and pauses he manages to speak. "Carter."

His voice is quiet and croaky and his mouth is dry. Sweat builds up on his forehead as he continues to shake. His once-upon-a-time white shirt is deeply covered with red stains around his neck and as I move towards it to unveil the wound beneath he flinches.

"I'm sorry Carter," I say, but I know that there is something wrong. "Please, I can help you."

"No. They'll kill me. They'll feed from me."

"Carter, let me take a look at it," I continue to plead. I stare back up at Eric and he's moved again. He's sat, leaning towards us from the sofa, hardly sat down. The rest of the room has also paused and looks intently at me, observing my every move.

I return my thoughts to Carter and I am relieved when he doesn't resist my touch. I unveil the collar of his shirt, but what sits beneath strikes me in every way. The wound, unlike mine which has healed thanks to Eric's blood is thriving black against his skin. Infected, no scab has formed. Instead, the wound looks new even though the youngest it can be is a day old.

Tears start forming in my eyes as I stare at the pain he must be going through. The only reason why my pain didn't last was because Eric was there with me to feed me his blood, but it is obvious that no one has helped him with his wound. I get up, and suddenly, Eric's arms are beside me. I flinch with anger, knowing he had something to do with this, but I also feel fear, because whatever he may feel for me, I will always be vulnerable... a vulnerable human, just like Carter.

"Don't touch me Eric!" I shout as I bend down to help Carter up. "I am going to clean his wound, and when my father comes for me, I will take him with me."

Eric doesn't put up a fight, and I fail to look him in the eye, not wanting to cry in front of me. This however has shocked me. The Eric I know, or seem to have gotten to know is nothing like the real Eric who feasts on weak humans with Isaac and the others. How did I come to think he was good?

"Carter, can you walk?" I say as I let my hand go from around him to wipe away tears that fall from my eyes. My voice trembles, but still I stay strong for Carter and move towards the area where Eric had been minutes ago looking for food. I pull a stool over to let him sit down, whilst I reach for the tap behind him. It is obvious this is a wreck of a place as only drops fall from the tap.

I do what I can and begin by brushing my fingers through the wound, cleaning up the area around it. I stop as he flinches and I let him adjust to the trickling water on his neck.

"Eric, have you got any cloth?" I mutter bluntly. He eyes me warily but after loosely scanning the room, he shakes his head. Not accepting to live with than answer I yank my sweater off, leaving me with a lose white top I had worn under my sweater. I try tearing the sweater apart, but even my motivation to save Carter's life isn't strong enough. My tears continue trickling down my cheeks as my attempts fail.

Suddenly, Eric is beside me and he's taken my sweater off my hands and is ripping it to shreds himself. He hands me some bits and then holds my waist. Though I know Carter is eyeing me warily I can't stop myself but to sink into Eric's chest. I sob, not caring about the others in the room. Instead, all I say is, "How could you have done this to him?"

"I'm sorry," he says and I can feel the sorrow in his voice again.

"Is this all we mean to you?" I shift and return to caring for Carter. I soak the cloth with the water that drops out of the tap and then apply it to the wound.

"Ronnie."

"I'm out of your life the minute my father comes, and he's coming with me."

His eyes enlarge as my meaningful words stab him. His expression changes and suddenly his voice is pleading with me.

"Ronnie, you can't leave. I meant it, when I said you were important I need you." His voice is no longer quiet, afraid of what the others may hear but instead it is loud and in need of soothing.

I look away from him once more, not letting him defeat me. I don't belong with him, especially if this is what he's accustomed to doing. Out of the corner of my eye however I see him bite into his flesh again, and as his blood begins to pour out, he collects much of it in a cup.

He hands it to me. "Feed him this. He'll heal."

"Eric... are you sure?"

He simply nods and before I know it, Carter's wound is closing up as he gulps down Eric's blood.

I smile up at Eric, even though my smile doesn't reach my eyes. He takes me in his arms and then he's caressing and kissing me everywhere. He kisses my lips, a kiss that pleads with me as much as his next words. "Please, don't leave me. I can be different. This is me being different," he says as he nods behind us at Carter who continues to gulp down blood. I nod at Eric, simply thanking him for saving his life.

"Come, Carter. Rest on the sofa - you can sleep. I'll wake you when it's time to go home," I say. I watch him as he shuffles slowly towards the sofa and lies down, taking in deep breaths as he holds my eyes in his. I smile warmly at him and then he falls into a deep sleep.

"Eric." Isaac's voice startles me. I'd forgotten they'd all been watching in on us. "You can't let him escape like that. We need him for day-"

"Isaac," Eric's firm voice interrupts. "We'll be leaving this town soon. I will erase his knowledge of us and then he'll be free to go with Ronnie's family."

As before, Eric's word is lethal and none of the vampires try to contradict it. I smile once again, and mutter a whispered "Thanks."

Hours go by and all I do is seem to change my position. Sometimes I stare at the door, hoping my father will burst in. Other times I blankly stare at Carter, watching him breathe loudly. Unfortunately, most of the time I am compelled to spend my time with Eric. This is unfortunate as every time I wish I could forget all the good within him, I just end up witnessing it more.

It's four in the morning when I give up on rescue and I admit Kyle has failed me. I know the reason why, and as I try to explain it to Eric, the others become restless.

"It means my father hasn't arrived yet. Kyle trusted you and he won't come until my father arrives. That'll be an extra two hunters, so numbers will be more or less equal." Five versus four. _I hope it doesn't turn into a fight._

"It's gone half three. Sunrise will be upon us two hours. We can't stay up, Ronnie."

"I know. My father won't come for me during the day. Kyle would have told them about Carter anyway."

"Are you sure?" I can't believe it when Eric mutters those three words. He's fully trusting me. He's putting his life, and the life of the other four in my hands.

"Yes, I -"

"Are you serious Eric? You're trusting her, over us?" Sienna barks.

"How do you know she's not being playing you all along?" Jeremy speaks for the first time. "She's here to kill us. She's infiltrated our coven from inside. Taken over our leader. _She's corrupted you_." His last words are poison and my heart breaks. I grip Eric's hand to reassure him.

"I am trusting Ronnie. If I trust her, so will you."

Before the others have a chance to response, Carter begins coughing from the sofa and I am immediately by his side. His eyes blink slowly as he wakes up from his short sleep and I realize that he must be hungry, just the way I am.

"Eric, can I speak to you?" I mutter, and he is suddenly behind me. I stand up and pull him along behind me towards the furthest point of the room.

"I'm hungry and since I'm going to spend another possible day here, I'm going to need food. I know a store in town that is open all night and if we leave now, we'll be back before sunrise. Also, we can take Carter with us and leave him there. I can call Kyle from a payphone and give him directions from where to pick Carter up from. His wound may be better but he still needs treatment."

Eric pauses as he listens. "We can tell Kyle not to come during the day. That'll reassure the others," he says as he looks over to the four vampires that continue their gossip.

I nod in agreement with Eric, and suddenly, his hand is on mine. "Carter, we're taking you home," he says.

"Ronnie, I don't have a car and I can't carry you both so we'll have to do with a small shop a few minutes away from here. I'm sure Kyle will find it anyway."

I nod as that's the least of my worries. I grab Carter by the waist as he puts most of his weight on me. Having him so close to me makes me see how beautiful he actually is. His short blonde hair falls loosely above his eyes that are bright green. His features are also warm as his short stubble caresses his firm jawline. I smile at him and make my way out the door, knowing Eric is behind me.

Once I'm out I hear Eric addressing the others. "I'll be back in less than an hour. Whatever happens don't attack, don't leave and don't feed."

I feel him beside me outside the door but he moves forward so that he's in front of me, leading me away into the night. It's chilly and it's a matter of seconds before he sees - or hears - me shivering. He takes his jacket off and hands it over to me and as a result takes Carter from me. I hold Carter's left hand, who turns to me and gives me a fearful look.

"Thank you," he says to me and smiles, even though I know that his closeness to Eric scares him. I smile back to him.

"Thanks for trusting me Eric," I say, and he turns to smile at me. He doesn't reply, and something tells me that Carter being between us makes him uncomfortable.

We walk like this, quietly for what seems like ten minutes but then we're greeted with neon flashing lights informing us the small cottage in front of us is 'Open.' I sit Carter on the stairs and move immediately to Eric's side. He grabs my hand and begins to speak slowly but quietly.

"Go inside. There's a payphone. Call Kyle and tell him I'm erasing Carter's memory. Tell him to come for you at midnight tomorrow. I'll join you inside in a minute."

I pause momentarily and hug Carter as I say, "I'm sorry." Then, I run up the stairs, pausing only to see Eric kneeling by Carter and beginning to speak to him. I wipe away tears of joy as I know Carter will return to his old life with no memory of this past.

A pale man greets me across the room, but I solely smile at him and then move quickly towards the payphone. "You can call, and then I'll charge your minutes," the man quickly informs me from across the room. _Good._ I remember I have no money on me. Eric will help me deal with the man later.

I type in the eleven-digit number to ring Kyle's home and someone picks up on the second ring.

"Kyle?" I say.

"Ronnie, Ronnie is that you?" He says and his voice picks up. "Oh my God, are you okay Ronnie? Where are you?"

"I haven't got much time. Listen, I'm at a store called Jones'. It's only around a mile or so after the vampire nest. Here we're leaving a human, the one that was at the nest yesterday. His name is Carter and they're letting him go. I've done my best to heal him but he needs medical treatment. Help him. Come for me tomorrow at midnight."

"Wait, Ronnie. Is he there?"

"Yes, Kyle. His name is Eric. I'm fine. I'm safe. They won't hurt me."

"Is he there now?"

I'm about to answer no, but then Eric arrives beside me. He's wearing a black pair of Ray Bans to cover up his red eyes, and his beauty causes me to stutter. "Yes."

"Okay. Are you sure you're safe? It's just that your father hasn't arrived yet. I couldn't risk all our lives. I trusted him, somehow."

"Ronnie is safe with me," Eric says as he quickly yanks the phone from my ear. "Come tomorrow at midnight. I'm willing to negotiate." He hangs up immediately, not allowing me to even say goodbye to him. I try not to let this affect me as I know he's only trying to protect me. When he looks down at me I simply smile at him and walk past him to the food section.

Eric stays back behind me as he glances around the shop. I grab a couple of things: a large bottle of water, a pack of strawberries and a box of cereal bars. I think that's enough for the rest of the time I'll be with him and so I turn back to him.

Eric's expression startles me as his nose wrinkles up. His senses are without a doubt picking up something mine can't, and his immediate move towards me gives me the impression that whatever it is it's serious.

"A woman's been killed back there," he nods towards an area of clothing. I try my best to look out for a body but I see nothing. "I can smell her. This isn't an ordinary killing though."

"You think it's a vampire?" I whisper so that only he can hear me. The man across the room watches us, a tight smile on his face. He nods, but when his eyesight follows mine I realize the answer's been there all along.

Eric runs across the room and before I can blink he's holding the shop assistant by his neck on the wall. The shop has in a matter of seconds been destroyed. I run towards Eric, ignoring the mess that has been made and witness the shop assistant's fangs descend under attack.

"Who sent you?" Eric screams at him. The man doesn't answer and Eric hauls him across the room. Eric pauses by me and lifts the collar of his jacket over my neck. "Don't let him see your neck," he says.

I do as he says, though I don't understand why. Eric has picked the weaker vampire from the floor again and is torturing him with the same question. "Who sent you? Who are you working for?"

The pale man just chuckles, his long black hair now covered with sweat. He continues chuckling, and only meaningless words escape from his lips. "An old friend of yours," he chuckles.

Eric lets go off him, sure of the little information he'll get from him. "You clean this whole mess up, and tell my 'friend' to come talk to me himself" he shouts as the vampire struggles to get back on to his knees.

"Come on," Eric grabs my hand and we move towards the door, ignoring it when it beeps informing the store we've not paid. Carter is sat outside, still waiting for Kyle.

"Eric, wait. Let me say goodbye to him," I whisper up at Eric who is about to walk past him. He looks down at Carter, who is drawing on the ground with a stick.

"Hey, are you okay? You seem to have lost a lot of blood," I say to him.

"Naa, I just fell over. It's fine - my friend Kyle's on his way. I'll just have it checked," he says. He blinks up at me and smiles warmly.

He's completely forgotten about me and in a way, I am happy that all the suffering he's gone under has been wiped.

"Well," I say, looking for another excuse to talk to him. "Here, would you like a chocolate bar?" I offer. "It's early in the morning and you look hungry."

Carter doesn't think about it twice and I hand him one of the chocolate bars. "Thanks!"

"No problem. You look after yourself. It was nice meeting you..." I say.

"Carter. Carter Jakewell."

"Ronnie," I say and I give him my hand.

I turn away from him and nestle by Eric who puts his arm around me. I smile at him and he whispers, "Did I mention you looked good in my jacket?"

We step up the pace back to the nest and though Eric seems to be fine with what just happened back there, I can't keep myself from questioning everything.

"Who's this 'friend'?" I say.

"I don't know, but I'm afraid that whoever it is is interested in you." He pauses and embraces me in his arms. "If they take you from me... I wouldn't be able to live with myself." He says.

"Is that why you told me to cover up my neck?" I ask. This time he doesn't respond and I know I am right. "Eric, I'm not stupid. I know it has something to do with my mark. You _changed_, like literally changed when you touched it. Are you going to tell me what it is?" I ask and he simply nods.

"Later."


	6. Friends?

**Friends?**

As we make it back to the house, the first thing Eric does is reunite the four vampires. "An old friend of mine - I don't know who - has sent minions to spy on us. To spy on me. This calls for a move. We'll have to leave no tracks and disappear quickly to prevent them from following us. I've gotten rid of one but there most probably are more."

"It's Jacob, Eric," Noah speaks. "It has to be."

Isaac bursts out laughing. "Jacob? Be serious Noah. Who would ally with Jacob? If anything it'll be Chase. He even warned you he'd keep tags on you Eric."

"Friends, let us not accuse so easily," Eric says as the voice of reason. "Even though, Isaac, I too thought it was Chase."

The room quietens quickly, but Eric is the first to resume speaking. "This will be our last night here. Tomorrow night, Ronnie's family will come for her and we will leave."

I move towards the sofa and I crack open the box of strawberries. Eric's right - my father will come for me and so this conversation should not interest or bother me. However, the minute I've left Eric's side and sat down, Isaac steps forward to speak with him privately.

"You're letting her go Eric? Are you not aware of what she is?"

"Yes. I am letting her go. She'll be safer. I don't know who this vampire after me could be."

"Eric, but she's a H-"

"I know what she is. She's mine and I will always watch over her, but I won't use her the way other's have used their mates."

The conversation ends, but both of them turn to look at me as I chew on a strawberry on the sofa. Eric moves towards me and I pretend to not have heard any of his conversation.

"You know, they're my favorite fruit," I say.

Eric chuckles, but then his face drops to a more serious tone. "I've decided to let you go tomorrow night."

"You're just going to let me go, after all the pleading?" I ask, and I try to hide the discontent and the sadness within my voice but the minute my voice cracks I fail.

"Ronnie, I don't understand you," he says as he touches my face with one of his hands. "I mean, one minute you tell me you want to go home, you think I'm a monster for what happened with the human boy and now you don't want me to let you go? What do you feel for me?"

"I don't know Eric. Right now..." I look down in embarrassment. "Right now I wish we could stay like this forever. I know my time with you is up tomorrow night and I wish you could kidnap me for a bit longer."

He doesn't respond - instead he stands up and offers me his hand. I take it and as I do he pulls me up so that I stand against his body opposite him. With my eyes intent on his face I see him nodding towards the others and as I move to see what's happening behind me, I see the last of them, Noah leaving the room through a small door I had not noticed before.

Eric's cool fingers wrap around my cheek and pull my head back up towards his. He leans down over me and kisses me deeply, repeating the acts of yesterday. He kisses my crescent-moon mark below my earlobe so that his eyes flash golden again. Before they dim back to red, I wrap my arms around his neck intent on kissing this beautiful golden-eyed God. His reaction excites me as he picks me up from the floor. I bring my hips up towards him and wrap my legs around his.

Eric starts moving, flying through the space around us and making his way down the small corridor and into his room. He deposits me and I wriggle out of his jacket. He mirrors me, and rips his shirt off and then moves to the small window in the room to shut it closed and pull the dark shutters over it. The room is almost pitch black, the only color standing out being the piercing red from his eyes, but even when he straddles me on the bed, his eyes return to their beautiful golden state and descend on me as his mouth finds mine.

"Once... I know... who pursues me... I will come for you," he says and hope of a future with him flood within me. I move my arms onto his shoulder and then begin to feel his muscular back and he dips his lips over my neck. His arms find my hips and begin to undo my black trousers, whilst I grip his jeans and begin to do the same. He kneels on the bed, pulling my jeans off. They wrap my ankles and I quickly quick them out and onto the floor.

His hands then quickly move on to my top and pulling it over my head, he leaves me with nothing but my underwear. He begins to kiss me all over, going to places he hasn't been before but his lips always return to mine letting me taste every part of me, but also letting me taste him. His hands knot themselves in my hair, and as his lips move towards my cheeks and eyes I am given the chance to touch his neck.

My lips kiss him there, and my teeth toy around, pecking and biting every inch of his neck. I feel him chuckle, but when he pulls away, there's only one emotion in his eyes. Hunger. I don't know what his hunger is for - whether it is for me or for blood, but when he mirrors me and toys with my neck, I want it to be real.

"Eric, I want you to."

My commands are clear. I want him to bite me, for his fangs to tear into my throat, for him to enjoy the taste of my blood and for me to enjoy the taste of his. However, mostly I just want him to shine golden again and I want to shine with him.

"Are you sure?" He asks me.

"Yes."

As I wake - and this time I wake with freed hands and before Eric - I notice that my time is ticking with this man. We're lying, facing the same direction and my first instinct is to turn around to see him. Instead, I grab the hand he has over me and begin caressing it, as images from the early morning flash through my mind.

I smile, because I'd lost _it_ to him, because his feeding hadn't hurt and because we'd glowed golden. I smile for seconds, minutes maybe, until Eric wakes and begins nibbling on my ear. He kisses my mark over and over again and I picture his eyes glowing golden again.

I turn around and let him embrace me and kiss me, sad and deep kisses of goodbye. Soon, he breaks it off.

"Ronnie, it's 11. Your father will be here in an hour - we have to go," he mutters, but he holds me even tighter, as if his body is trying to fight the words.

He sits up, quickly dressing in the same pair of jeans, white vest and black leather jacket. He inhales quickly and smiling down at me, he says: "I can smell your scent on it. You'll always be with me this way."

Back in the main room, the four vampires are gathered around the sofa and awaiting orders. They have packed up every trace of their life and the room looks uninhabitable. I make my way towards the sofa and sit as far from the others as possible.

"We'll await Ronnie's father. He should be here around midnight. Then we'll leave."

"Eat," Eric encourages, sitting down beside me on the sofa, ignoring Isaac next to him.

"I'm not hungry. As I remind you, your blood is filling," I say.

"You still look weak," he says.

"I feel it, but I'm not. I'm just... sad." I glance up at him because that's the only way I can explain it. My words fail me but my eyes... they look into his - a mutual understanding only Eric and I could understand.

"I know baby," he says. "You can't feel weak. You need to stay strong - strong like you were before you met me," he speaks, not letting any emotions come through his face. Deep down I know that the girl I was before is still in here somewhere and I know that he's thinking the same thing - that I kill others like him.

I give him another apologetic smile; "You're right. I've only felt weak a couple of times," I pause, wondering whether I should tell him the rest. He doesn't speak, so I continue.

"The worst time was when my father and I went in search of an old vampire; we found him, but killing him was… hard," I pause, watching his face expressions. "He was real old; he wasn't affected by silver much, which is how I knew you were strong too," I pause again as his face darkens. "We finally killed him, but I'd never been so afraid for my life. I nearly vowed to quit the job…" I stop.

"What was his name?" Eric asks, blankly.

"Antoinne, well at least that's what I think the others called him" I mutter blindly.

_Shit._ Everything happens so quickly. Before I can blink, I feel him shift, no longer occupying the place next to me, but instead standing up in front of me, glaring down at me. His eyes choke me. They're furious. The others have also changed positions; now they crowd around Eric, their eyes exploding with fury, hissing down at me.

"Eric? What's wrong?" I ask, petrified as a new found emotion leaks inside me. He forces a hand through his hair, and then brings both his hands to either side, stopping the four vampires at his side. What's going on? I look up at him, my eyes pleading for his safety. He doesn't look at me, his eyes closed.

"Antoinne," his voice quivers, as if he's about to cry. _Shit! He knows him!_

"Antoinne," he begins again, "was my maker." He opens his eyes, where anger has been replaced with sadness, loss and disappointment. The disappointment pierces my heart, and my face drops.

"Eric, I'm sorry," I say, my voice not more than a whisper. I don't know what to say. I just know I want him beside me again, caressing me and embracing me, because right now it looks like he's picking _them_ over me. "I really-" his hand stops me. I swallow.

His face drops, a million emotions running through it. He glances back at me one last time and then turns, as if heading out of the room. The other four don't relax, but still stare at me, hatred filling their eyes. Eric must need some time, I think. I'm about to breathe out when...

One toxic word escapes Eric's mouth. "Feed."

The four vampires smile down at me, stepping forward.

"NO!" I jump up, shouting; "Eric, please. I'm sorry. Please. You said you'd protect me. You said, _I will protect you_." I say, mirroring his words.

He flinches and stops at my words, uncomfortable that I've repeated his. They're weapons against him, but they're not strong enough. He turns around and the four vampires above me stop. "Feed on her," he yells, his voice low, dark and unknown.

And with that last command, the four vampires crouch down over me so that the last thing I see is Eric, leaving the room as I cry at the pain.


	7. Betrayed

**Betrayed**

_Fuck! Fuck! Why did it have to be her? She´s a Healer! Antoinne – fuck! I feel alone, the one man I could trust, gone. And her, she made me feel different. But she killed him. Fuck! She made me feel different. She brought something inside me out. She made me different, but she killed him. She screams, and screams, and screams. Why her? Why did she have to kill him? She continues to scream. _

"Eric!"_I hear. She's screaming for me. She wants me. She wants me to help. NO! I promised I'd protect her; before I knew she'd killed Antoinne. I won't help. She continues to scream, in pain. She deserves the suffering, just like Antoinne suffered. No! What the fuck am I saying? I love this girl. She´s my Healer. What others would do to find their Healer; I´ve found mine, and now I am letting her die. No! She betrayed me. She continues to scream, and once again I hear my name. I feel her inside me; she has my heart. Her blood… it's mine. She's mine. She screams, and I can't… won't take it any longer. What the fuck was I thinking? I walk into the room, and the scent of her sweet blood screams for my help, just as she is. I stop, panic sweeping over me as I watch the others over a lifeless body. They´ve stripped her, and she´s almost unrecognizable. She's in pain. What the fuck have I done?_

I scream. And scream. And scream. And scream. Four sets of fangs empty me. I can feel Isaac at my throat; I scream. The other three are just blurs. One is at my left wrist, another at the right side of my belly, above my hips and the last on the inside of my left thigh. They've stripped me, so that I am dressed in only my lingerie, and so that they have better access to my body.

I scream, and an angel's voice shouts over me. "That's enough. Stop."

I don't recognize the voice, but I thank it. Immediately, the four predators leave me, and a different, colder set of hands caress me, grabbing my back and lifting me. Soon I'm deposited on another soft surface, and the angel starts to kiss me all over, hovering specifically over my wounds, that ache at his touch. I can't open my eyes, I'm too weak, and slowly, as the angel begs me not to, I fall asleep, and into unconsciousness.

_"Ronnie…please…don't!" I whisper, huddling by the warmth of her neck, trying to keep her awake. I fail._

_She slips into unconsciousness, and I know now that I won't be able to save her. She's gone. I can feel her breathe, but her injuries are too deep. The only way of helping her survive was by feeding her my blood, but she's gone. She's gone. What the fuck is wrong with me? Why did I let them hurt her this way? Why?_

_I stare at her, realising that all I've ever cared about, is now in the verge of death._

_"Please, hold on," I whisper at her again. _

_I cut into my own skin, knowing that unconscious as she is, won't accept it. I slip my hand over her mouth, parting her lips – my blood falls over her lips, but she doesn´t suck. Shit! Fuck!_

_I know now that if she is to survive, it will be down to her and luck. Please! I grab her once again, pulling her into my arms. I scan her over quickly; all the wounds have closed from my lips – the least I can do for her._

_I think about my options. I need to get her away. Do I leave with her? Leave, forever? No, she won't be safe. I need to get her to safety. I need to be with her. I need to know she's safe. I need to care for her. I need to know she'll live._

_I decide to take her to that human's house. I can look after her there, without the trouble of the others. I pick her up in my arms as I stand up, and sprint out of the room. I run past them, and don't even look at them. I can't blame them, but I despise them. It was my fault, but they're the savages._

_I follow the human's scent once I'm outside the door. It's pitch black, but the moon is high up in the sky, lighting mine and Ronnie's way to safety. I catch his scent the minute I'm outside the door, and follow it. Soon, in less than a minute's time I'm coming to halt metres away from the house. The human, Kyle (I think that's what she called him) is outside looking up at the moon. He catches sight of us, and stands up defensively, though he has no weapons. _

_He looks down at me, until his eyes meet the lifeless body that is Ronnie._

_"What have you done?" he whispers, his voice caught in his throat. I understand why he's mad – he has a right to be. He's better than me, he's better for her._

_"Trust me, it's not what you think," I mutter. "Please, let me in. I need to be with her; the minute her heart speeds up," I explain, "if it does…" I mutter, "I need to be there, to feed her my blood so she can heal."_

_He doesn't even think about it. Immediately, he says, "You can come in."_

_I run up, depositing her in the first room I come across, and lay her gently on the soft bed. Her breathing hasn't increased, hasn't fastened. She's still dying. My hand has healed, and I bite into it again, trying to get her to drink some of the blood. She refuses. Shit!_

_Two humans, along with Kyle barge into the room, admiring widely the scene. _

_"Get your hands off my daughter," Ronnie's father screams at me. He lurches forward, into the room, but is quickly stopped by Kyle._

_Kyle grabs his arm and stops him, nodding at him to let me finish. The man, who is tall and strongly built glares at him, but accepts it's for the best, so I am left to work. The three men empty the room, and I am left alone with Ronnie._

_Hours and hours pass. Light erupts into the room as the sun into the sky, and I am forced to sleep. I close the blinds, and I climb onto the bed beside her. I place my hand around her waist, and pull her closer to me, happy that her breathing hasn't worsened. Of course, it hasn't improved either, but still I am grateful for being able to be with her for another day. I hug her, kiss her, caress her, and touch her. I love her. I close my eyes, and dream of her._

_I wake up, to a slowly beating human heartbeat. Shit! Please, please, wake up. Please. I try feeding her my blood; for the third time. I bite desperately into my skin, and blood pulses quickly out, urgently needing a recipient. I move it down over her lips, this time pushing it further, forcing her mouth open. Her teeth clinch to it, pressing her lips around my wrist. Yes!_

_Slowly, but efficiently my blood flows down her as she swallows, drinking my cure into her illness. Yes! I know she'll heal now. Reassurance flows down me, and I sigh with relief. My baby, oh I love her so much! She's going to be okay. She really is. My Healer!_

_I watch her, caressing her face and brushing her hair out of her eyes. I start breathing faster, as life begins to bring colour back into her face. She really is going to be okay. I bend down, placing a soft kiss on her head. She flinches at my cold touch – a reaction! A reaction, a response; she can feel me. And at that same time, her hands find my arm, pressing my wound deeper into her mouth, drinking me in. Drink baby! _

_A few minutes later, and I think it's enough. She looks better, her pulse has increased, and I can hear her breath healthily and deeper. Everything's fine. I leave the bed, walking up to the door._

_"Kyle," I shout, as I yank the door open. I hear the screech of a chair against the floor as he gets up, and he runs up the stairs, closely followed by Ronnie's dad, and the other man._

_"How is she?" Kyle asks, walking into the room, where I have nestled by Ronnie again. She's my safe place, my haven. _

_"She's going to be okay," I smile; my smile screaming proud and relief. "I fed her my blood, and she's already a thousand times better."_

_"What did you do to her?" Ronnie's father asks me, startling me. He's armed – I can hear the gun rustling against the pocket of his worn-down jeans._

_"The others with me did this," I mutter, ashamed._

_"You said you'd protect her!" Kyle almost screams._

_I hug Ronnie closer, knowing this is goodbye. She´s stretched out on me, her legs in between mine and her head on my chest, facing up. _

_ I know I can escape from them, but I don't want to. Ronnie won't forgive me, not for the pain I've caused her and I won't live in a life where she won't want me. I´ve used up my only chance for her to trust me, and as much as I´d love to be with her, she won´t want me. She´s my Healer, and though most vampires would take advantage of their Healer´s, I can´t. No, I can´t because I´ve fallen in love with her. If I… go… she won´t ever have to come face to face with knowing she´s my Healer; that she´s linked to me, and then she´ll be able to go on with life… I just hope no-one finds out about her. I hope no-one sees that mark…_

_I look back up at the three, realising that I haven't answered Kyle back, but instead have just sat for the last minute staring down at Ronnie._

_"I know; I did," I cry out. I've never felt so weak. "But then…" I can't say it. It's no excuse. I hurt her._

_"Then what, you son-of-a-bitch?" Her father screams, "Then you fed on her, nearly killing her… You know, we would have kept the promise, we love her. We all do," he says, tears prickling from his eyes._

_"So do I," I whisper. _

_His face drops, bit then so does everybody else´s in the room, including mine because I´ve admitted it. I´ve admitted I love a mortal. I love her, but all I had I have now lost._

_"How can you love her? You creatures are incapable of love. All you ever do is feed on innocent young girl._

_I get up from the bed, pulling the sheets over her, so that she'll be warm whilst healing. I plant another soft kiss on her, this time on her cheek, and whisper, "Goodbye. I love you."_

_The three humans retreat as I stand up and tower over them. I look back at Ronnie. She's sleeping normally, healthily, her heart beating at a normal human pattern. Thump, thump. Thump, thump. Thump, thump._

_"Do not be afraid. I'll give myself up once she's awoken. I just want to know that she'll be okay, once I go," the three humans' mouths drop open. I continue, "Does this house have a basement, or a dark cellar, where I can stay so that I´ll be okay during the day?" I ask._

_"Erm… yes. By the… erm… front door, there's another… erm… door, that leads to the basement," Kyle replies, afraid and shocked._

_I lift my hands up, as if held at gunpoint showing that I will not harm them. Kyle and his father part to one side, whilst Ronnie's father parts to the other, letting me pass._

_I leave the room, turning one last time to see Ronnie. I leave my heart and my life resting and recovering in the dark bedroom, her heart beating softly like mine._


	8. New Sight

**New Sight**

I wake up in a dark room, light entering through small cracks in the curtains, hurting my very tired eyes.

I ache all over; I scan my body, witnessing some dark, purple bruises where I was bitten. All the wounds have healed though, and I seem to be okay.

I get out of bed, dragging my feet with me. I scan the room this time, and see no-one. Not even… Eric. _Why would Eric be here?_ I almost laugh to myself – he left me, for dead. He didn't protect me.

Wait, I stop myself upon another scan of the room. Eric's not here. This isn't Eric's room either. The dark room is unrecognizable; somewhere I haven't been before.

How did I get here? Was I saved? Is Kyle safe? A million questions flutter inside me.

I walk over to the window, pushing the blinds apart, letting the sun spill into the room, just as a precaution. My eyes adjust to the light.

I wait in the room, nestled back in the soft sheets of the bed. My breathing is calm, but I am not. Am I safe? I bring my knees to me, and wait, calmly, remembering everything that's happened.

A knock on the door interrupts me. I sit up, grabbing the sheets with me as I sit against the headboard.

"Come in," my voice a squeak, the most I can manage. Fear builds, but I relax to see Kyle's golden locks pop through the door, followed by his face, which holds a very comforting smile. He makes me smile, and for that quick second I forget all that's happened.

"Ronnie!" he almost screams, delighted. "You're finally awake!" He jumps into the bed, his arms around my waist, pulling me towards him. I put my two arms around him, and snuggle my head in the warmth of his chest.

"We've been so worried about you; we thought you'd never wake up," he says, his voice shaky.

"How long have I been asleep?" I ask as I put his words into context.

"You've been asleep for just over six days," he says, breathing a sigh of relief. He hugs me tighter.

Six days; six-flipping days? I quickly do the maths; I've been unconscious for 144 hours? Shit!

"Ah."

"Yes, we've been so worried. My dad and yours are out, hunting a vampire. Your dad hasn't left your side once, and today, we finally persuaded him, you know… to go," he says.

I don't say anything. I'm speechless. Six days? Poor dad, he must've been so scared. I mentally castigate myself. He lost mum, not it could have been me.

I smile gently at Kyle, but he pulls me away, staring darkly into my eyes. He's hiding something from me. The atmosphere changes from happy to mysterious.

"Ronnie, do you remember what they did to you?" he mutters. I flinch.

"Kyle, I don't want to remember. Please, don't," I whisper, almost a cry. The truth is that I don´t remember much. Apart from the key details; Antoinne and Eric, and then seeing and feeling death hovering over me.

"Okay, don't worry." He says. "It's fine. It's just that, well… Eric… he… erm," he begins.

_Eric? What about him?_ Something inside me clicks at the mention of his name. My heartbeat accelerates, and I redden – I am let down by my feelings, because I just wish I could hate him for what he did, rather than love him.

"Eric… well, he brought you here. He fed you his blood, and you're alive now, because of him. You were dying," he says; it all comes out as a rush, and I feel like I'll need years to process it.

"What?" I breathe. I don't think he hears me.

"Anyway, I just thought you should know that…" he pauses. _Is Eric dead?_ Guilt, sadness and loss all erupt through me. _No._ "…Eric is downstairs; in the basement."

_Eric is here? He's here?_ Momentarily, I light up. I leap out of bed, yanking the door open, holding onto the banister and running down the stairs.

"Ronnie, wait!" Kyle screams behind me. I turn round to him, stopping on the stairs. He catches up, and sits on the stairs. I sit beside him and give him a hurry-up look. _I need to see Eric, especially if what he says is true!_

"Ronnie, he says he wants to die," he says; his words are blunt, but cut like a knife. _What?_ He nods at my look. "He asked to be spared, just until you woke up. He wanted to know if you'd make it through. Go see him, just… be careful, OK? He hurt you," Kyle says.

"He also saved my life Kyle," I lean in, hugging him. I smile, reassuring him that I'll be okay. I get up, and sprint the rest of the way downstairs again.

I open the basement door, step in, and close it behind me. It's dark, and the smile I held only seconds ago seems to disappear completely from my face. I grab the banister of the basement stairs, but instead of running down, I take my time. I come to the bottom of the stairs, turn the light on, and see a figure. Eric.

He is sitting against the wall, the opposite wall to where the stairs are. He does not look up, or flinch at the light. He has his legs pulled up against him, and his arms around them, his face dropped, burrowed in between his legs and chest.

I do not move forward because I'm scared. I'm scared of myself, I'm scared of the room, but mostly I'm scared of him. I step up instead, and sit on one of the stairs.

I see his hands are chained up, silver digging into his skin, but know this is nothing to him. He's not in pain like I was. He's stronger than the chains. He can easily escape; but he doesn't want to.

"Eric," I whisper, into the room. He doesn't move. He's still; _is he sleeping?_

"Eric, please look at me," I say again. This time, he answers. He obeys. He gently lifts his head to look up at me. I gasp.

Eric sits, quietly, his eyes and cheeks surrounded by pools of blood. He's been crying. I look at him, blink and look again. He stares at me, not speaking, frightening me.

"Eric, what's wrong?" I ask.

If not for being afraid, I would run over to him, and wrap him in my arms. But I can't bring myself to do that – he left me, and it hurt. It hurt so badly.

He doesn't answer, so I am forced to continue.

"Eric, please. Kyle told me you wanted…" I can't say it. I gulp. "…To die. What's wrong?"

His mouth opens at my voice, and he whispers, so that I can barely hear him, his eyes wide "You."

I flinch, it hurts. Me? I'm causing him this pain? I'll be responsible for his death?

"I don't understand," I mutter, unwelcome tears threatening to barge through my eyes, because though he hurt me, though I can´t bring myself to step forwards and touch him, I know that I want this man – badly – and if I live in a world without him, I don´t know how I´ll be able to watch time pass. I wipe my eyes, and he frowns.

"You," he repeats. This time it's louder, and his answer cuts into me, leaving me in as much pain as I was… _then_. I put both my hands around my body, holding me in place. I feel like I could break any minute, fragile, useless, and unwanted.

"Don't you see?" he says, his voice startling me. I would do anything to hear him, and his words manage to lift my head up so that I can see his bloody face and his piercing blood-red eyes, that are so familiar to me now.

"I didn't protect you," he says, disappointment and shame running in his voice. "I am so sorry Ronnie," he continues. "And you screamed, and screamed, calling for me – but my hatred blinded me. It was too late when I got to you; there was no life in you. I'd never felt so responsible, so helpless. You wouldn't drink. God! You wouldn't," he runs his hands sharply through his hair. "I tried feeding you, but you wouldn't take it. I felt unwanted; as if you were rejecting me as well as my blood."

I stare at him, begging for more. I've never heard him like this. He looks miserable, lifeless, weak… dead. He waits for me to speak, but I can't. Most of all I'm still afraid of him.

"I brought you here. I knew you'd be safe. But you still wouldn't drink. And you were dying, fading. I could feel your heartbeat, slow, unnatural. Whenever you're around me," he says, a small smile lights up his face, "your heartbeat accelerates," his face drops as he continues. "But then, you were lying in my arms, so weak, and there was nothing I could do. Nothing. I'd caused this, and there was no way of reversing it."

"Then, I tried feeding you again. You clutched to me, with all the strength your fragile body had left, and you finally drank," he says, smiling once more and breathing out heavily in relief. "And then I left. I knew you were going to be okay."

"When you were feeding from me… I swear I've never felt so happy. Knowing that you were okay, that you were going to be okay. Feeling your heartbeat beneath me, accelerating…" he pauses, smiling softly at me, remembering the moment.

My heart melts as he smiles at me. Seeing him happy, makes me happy, but I still don't understand why he hates me.

"You've brought me to life, Ronnie. Since the day we met, I've been feeling emotions I didn't know could exist. You've brought these feelings to me, but mostly you've brought me love. I can love, because of you. I love, you," he says, whispering the last sentence.

That´s the moment I change. I'm no longer afraid. I walk forward, towards him, letting my feet stop only a metre from where he still sits. I sit on the floor, and cross my legs; he mirrors me.

All of a sudden I´m angry and when I next speak, my voice is louder than imagined. It´s as if he meddles with my emotions, unable to let me feel what I want to feel. I still feel anger and hate towards this being because he _did_ leave me to die.

"You say you love me! I nearly died because of you!" I almost scream at him.

"I know, and I am sorry. I am so sorry…" it´s the only thing that seems to be flowing out of his mouth.

"You promised me you´d protect me! How could you have let them hurt me like that? They stripped me; they would have killed me!" The words are firing out of my mouth, hitting him with pain that registers on his face. He regrets it, and I understand, but I can´t feel anything but anger. My tears begin to roll down my face in response.

"Ronnie, please don´t be angry with me," he pleads, his hands reaching out to me, cloths for my eyes.

"I´ve been unconscious for a week!" I say, flinching away from his touch.

"Please Ronnie," he pleads again when I refuse his touch. "Please don´t be angry with me. I can´t go, I can´t leave knowing you hate me."

I take a minute to re-adjust and calm down. I´d be foolish to give him a second chance, but I know deep down that he deserves it, that he really means me no harm. My heart responds by accelerating when my mind reminds me that he loves me.

"But I'm so confused. Why did you, why would you let them hurt me?" I say. _He loves me, but he hurt me._

"When you mentioned Antoine, it's as if I exploded. I collapsed. He was my maker; he guided me, helped me, for a thousand years. Taught me everything I know. I'm sorry. I lost control; I was furious," he says, showing it in his eyes.

Guilt swarms over me, as if I am responsible for his sadness as well as my pain. His eyes however automatically calm as he looks at me. He smiles, hopeless.

"But, seeing you today… when you came down, and I looked at you… standing so far away from me. It hit me so hard. You were afraid of me, you still are. I can see it in your eyes. I don't expect you to forgive me; in a way I don't want you to. It's why I want to die. I can´t live in a world where you won´t forgive me because I hurt you. I can't live in a world where you won't want me, Ronnie."

"But I do," I whisper. "I do want you, and I do forgive you."

The words stutter unexpectedly out of my mouth. But as they leave, so does my hate, my anger, my blame… everything registered as negative about this being flies away, and I am just left with my heart. I am just left with my heart to give to Eric.

He smiles, but the smile doesn't reach his eyes. He drops his head, as if what I've said isn't enough.

I move in closer, so that I'm on my knees. He can feel me move but doesn't look up to see me. I stand closer to him. I take in a deep breath, and bring my hand up to touch his face.

"I love you too," I whisper.

He looks up at me, into my eyes, not affected by how close we are to one another. I move my hand onto his cheek, wiping away his bloody-tears and he closes his eyes, relishing and enjoying my touch. He smiles, and then opens his eyes.

I'm forced to drop my hands from his face as he pulls me into his lap. His hands are restrained with the silver cuffs, that as I see now, have left stinging red marks on his skin.

He puts his arms round me, and I take this chance to release his hands from the cuff.

When I release him free, he shakes his hands, and then places them back around me, so that I am free to look after them. I caress the red wounds, and brush my warm human fingers over them.

"I love you Ronnie. I know I don´t deserve this second chance – " I stop him before he gets a chance to blame himself more.

"Eric, no. I´m sorry – I´m sorry for any pain I caused you. I´m sorry for Antoinne."

"It´s all in the past. Now it´s just me and you," he says, reassuring me.

We sit like this for a few minutes, and then out of nowhere, Eric speaks.

"Thanks," he whispers in my ear. "You know, I've never felt like this before."

"Neither have I," I confess.

"What?"

"I mean, I've never fallen for a vampire. You know, I normally do other things to them," I say, with a playful smile. I hear him chuckle.

"Are you going to go after Isaac and the others?" he says, his tone darkening. I know this makes him uncomfortable.

"I don't know. Would you like me to spare them?" I ask.

"I just don't want you to get hurt. I'm on your side, not theirs. I'd understand if you decided to hunt them," he says, his voice barely audible.

"I don't know," I repeat. "I just wish time could stop, and that we could stay like this forever. Just us two."

"I do too," he mutters, breathing in the scent of my hair, just like that first night. "But I have to leave."

I cuddle up against his body and I too breathe in, and close my eyes. I do this because even though things seem to be back to normal, I still feel like Eric´s about to disappear, and so I treasure him. He says he has to leave, and his words confirm every fear of mine. I know he will leave, and I know I don´t have much time.

I feel him move, and he brings his head down to kiss me on the neck, like he has so many times before.


	9. Decisions

**Decisions**

I wake up, nestled in Eric´s firm arms. As I look up at him, yawning, I see he´s fast asleep. Beautiful as ever, I smile up at his angel face as he sleeps, happy that red marks from his crying have left his face. I want him to be happy. I want _us_ to be happy, together, but I know this cannot be.

I know that I have saved his life by forgiving him, but that is as far as I can help him. Soon he´ll be gone, and I will be left alone to live my life. Everything will be back to how it was before. Simple. I will kill vampires, but still know that my heart belongs to one.

What chance do we have of living together; especially of living an ordinary life? He sleeps during the day, whilst I during the night. I would have to change my life around, if not we´ll never see each other. But I can´t – I won´t – give my days up for him. I have a job, a duty, a life. I have people to see. Being with him is not simple, him being a vampire. I know deep down that he´ll accept we cannot be together.

_Maybe… if you asked him to turn you._ I immediately scream at my inner self, castigating her, appalled at that thought. I don´t even want to think what my father would do, how he would react if he was to find one morning that his daughter had turned into the one monster he hates more than anything. I don´t even imagine my own reaction – if I then too was forced to kill other children´s mothers.

But I have to accept that is the only other option that would allow us to be happy, forever. Forever… I admire the word. It has so many opportunities, more than I will ever have. But if it consists and relies on the idea that I turn into something I hate, I won´t take the option. Unless… would I? Would I take the option to be with Eric forever?

I look at Eric again, still asleep in peace. I don´t hate him, not for what he is. Would I not hate myself?

I stop my thoughts, because I must stop thinking like this. Once Eric´s healed, he´ll take the way to the left, into the darkness, and I will take the way to the right, far from him, into my own personal darkness.

I´ve grown to love him, and I can´t imagine what it will be like, never seeing his face again. Will he watch over me, always? He says he loves me, does he mean it?

I picture Eric watching me from afar, heart in his hand, making sure that I am safe. Then I picture me, feeling someone´s eyes on me, turning around but seeing no-one, because I am alone. I will be.

That´s what the future holds for both of us.

Eric´s eyes blink open; he´s awake! Upon seeing his eyes I remember where we are now. We´re still at our reunion, in the basement of Kyle´s house. No-one has come to check up on us yet, and I know that time may be limited. Maybe Kyle – who seems to be on our side – is covering for me, giving us as much time as possible, and I suddenly feel stupid realising that I have misused time by falling asleep. There´s so much that I need to know about Eric, and the clock is ticking away.

"Goodnight," I smile at him, rather than ´morning.´ He smiles back, but his smile does not touch his eyes which worries me. His eyes, which are darker than ever reassure my worries. He´s weak – he´s thirsty.

"Feed on me," I whisper, demandingly.

"No – you´re still recovering. I don´t want to hurt you. If I did, it would kill me," he says, closing his eyes and frowning with pain. "I´ll survive. Don´t worry."

"Eric, you won´t. I can see you´re weak. Anyway, you don´t hurt me," I say, my voice diming. "I don´t know why, but I feel nothing but pleasure when you bite me," I pause again, dropping my head as I blush. "I don´t know why it is. It´s as if it´s meant to be. When the others bit me, and even you the first time you bit me… it hurt. But I guess I got used to it. It´s as if I´m immune to you."

I look down again, but his fingers quickly catch my falling head, lifting it back up so that we are looking into each-other´s eyes. He just looks at me, as if he has the answer to all my questions, but then just responds:

"I´ll make it quick – you´re blood Ronnie, is like magic for my body, and heals me quick."

I don´t understand, so I frown as he sinks his fangs deep into my neck. He grabs me, one of his hands holding my neck in place whilst the other holds me so that I am stuck to him.

For that second, as my blood runs through him and inside him, we are one.

It´s over soon, and as he released me, he kisses the bite marks as usual. I look up to see a glowing Eric, just like he had that time before. He glows like an angel, and his lashes blink over a golden-eyed God. Just as quick as the last time however, his skin returns to its paleness, and his eyes return to their vibrant red, but still leave him a beautiful being.

He is healthier and happier, but all I can do is smile weakly, now I being the one that has been left without strength. He sees this in me, and bites into his hand, offering his blood to me once again.

He puts a hand on my head, parting my hair from my face and then brings his hand closer to my lips.

"Drink baby," he whispers. "I won´t ever lose you."

With his words, I bite into his flesh and relax at the trickle of his blood down my throat. He tastes perfect, just as perfect as I remember him. His blood is like all the beautiful things in our world. He tastes like heaven, like snow, like flowers and like sunlight and I quickly wonder whether I taste like this to him too.

I feel myself physically improving, and I guess he can feel my heartbeat restoring itself back to normal, because he soon moves his hand away from my lips, ridding me from his glorious taste. I no longer taste his perfect blood, but instead inhale the sweet aroma of his body.

I relax, looking up to him and whisper a quick "Thank-you." He smiles back to me, but I see his face turn sad.

"Eric," I question him. "Why is it only you… glow when you taste my blood? Isaac didn´t… well at least from what I remember." The question just seems to bring further sadness to him.

"I don´t know," is all he answers, though I know the answer is hidden there behind his eyes.

"OK. Well what did you mean, just now, when you said, ´you won´t ever lose me´?" I blurt out, unable to stop myself and regretting the question before I even see his face darken.

"I meant that I won´t ever hurt you, or let anyone else hurt you. And I also meant that I´ll always be there, to heal you with my blood, whenever you´re weak; because I owe it to you, and I don´t want you to ever feel the brink of death again," he says, his voice barely a whisper.

I stare, stunned at what he´s just said. He has given me an essay, a thousand answers to my questions, but it´s all wrong. None of them were what I wanted to hear;_ I said I wouldn´t ever lose you, because I love you, and I won´t let anything or anyone separate us_.

I smile foolishly at myself, stupid for thinking like this when I already knew we could never exist together.

"I think I should go," Eric whispers, his words hitting me harshly, breaking my heart.

"Why?" I say. I can feel my face watering, and tears begin to surface from my eyes.

"Because…" he pauses, unable to continue, his words stuck in his throat. He doesn´t continue. Is this all the explanation I am going to get?

"Because this is more painful than I had imagined, and the longer I spend with you, the harder it´ll be for me to leave you, and you know I´ll have to leave either way," he whispers, bringing his hand to my eyes so that he can hold my face and wipe my tears away.

I nod, not understanding his motives or validating, but knowing it _has_ to be. "I love you," I whisper, staring him deeply in the eyes.

He chuckles, bringing a smile to my face. How can he make me smile under these circumstances? He said I was magic to him; he just doesn´t know he is magic to me too. He is a miracle.

"I love you so much more," he says.

He leans in, and then suddenly his lips are on mine. We are like fire and ice, touching and melting in each other. I love Eric, and it pains me to see him leave, but I know it´s for the best. It is, isn´t it? I kiss him, and he kisses me, the kiss lasting an eternity. His lips are desperate, cold on mine, and I answer back by clutching his face, and bringing him closer to me. His hands are all over my back, loving me, holding me one last time.

We´re separated as he breaks it off, flinching to a sound upstairs.

"I have to go," he says. His face, that was alight seconds ago, now darkens with his next words. "You won´t ever see me again, but may I be your shadow, may I watch over you and see you? I feel protective, over you, and I must know you´re safe."

I nod, unable to not accept his proposal. I know he´ll always be there. "You can be my guardian angel," I say, smiling at the thought. He smiles sadly, as if he doesn´t deserve the title of angel – but he does to me, because he´s my angel.

As I stand here, knowing this is the last time I´ll ever see him, his proposal seems unfair to me, because I´ll never see him again, but he may see me. However, his motives are now clear. He´ll always be my shadow, keeping me safe, lifting me to security. And somehow, I will never forget him. I´ll always know he´ll be there. I smile at the thought and he smiles back at me, filling me with hope.

"Never forget me," he whispers.

"Never."

"I´ll always be here. You are my one love," he whispers back.

A pause, that should last more than it does ends, and he lifts me from his lap; the moment´s arrived. He grabs my hands so that I am brought to my feet as he too gets to his feet.

We stand side by side, holding hands like two young children. However, unlike two young children, we are not innocent, and unfortunately, we know what step to take next.

I look at the door staring at me across the room. Anger arises inside me, because I know that once I am out of it… once I am on the other side of its frame – then my life with Eric will cease to exist. Once I am out that door, my steps holding his hand or the beats of his heart through mine will be counted.

That´s why I don´t want to go. I want this moment, this basement with us in it to stay like this forever. I want time to stop, so that we´ll never have to say goodbye like we are about to. Hunters exist. Vampires exist. But those able to stop time don´t. It´s because time is no meant to be stopped, but instead meant to be cherished. So I bring myself to do the next thing, to cherish my last few minutes with Eric.

I kiss him, just like I did before. This time however, fear and loneliness erupt through both of us, because neither of us wants to let go. We know this is the end. The last kiss. And so I hold him and he clutches to me and I kiss him and he kisses me back. I love Eric. _Don´t you ever forget that._

Bravely, I end the kiss, just like my humanity has ended our chances of being together. I walk forwards, dragging him with me. Our love has reduced him to nothing. He cannot walk. He cannot talk. He is in love, and even his strength or his speed, or even his demonic fangs can´t bring movement out of him. And so I drag him.

We face the stairs, one by one, but quicker than wanted, we´re at the top of the stairs. I know what´s on the other side.

I open the door to see three figures staring back up at us from across the room. The first face whose I see is my father´s – a face that seems like an eternity has passed since I last saw it. Though at first it relaxes – at I guess the sight of me healed – it then turns into complete anger, which of course does not shock me. It is something I had always expected. His mouth drops as he scans me over, and his eyes lock sight on our entwined hands.

Kyle´s father is no different. His eyes however carry more disappointment than anger, as if they were expecting more from a hunter. His son, unlike the other two gives me nothing more than an apologetic smile. Though it conveys no meaning, it still gives me hope, as if he agrees with my feelings for Eric.

I smile at Kyle, but I am suddenly brought back to Eric beside me, as he empties my hand. My hand drops abruptly by my side.

My heart stops, falsely informing me that he´s gone. But a quick glance over me correctly tells me he´s still here; but it´s not Eric no longer.

Eric, in a protective state grabs me around the waist, pushing me behind him. He presses me against the wall, covering and shading me with his body so that I can no longer see the hunters. It´s as if he´s trying to protect me from _them_. He wants to protect me from their glares.

I look closely at the situation. No words have been spoken, but already a war has started. A war for me. My life will always be about choices from now on, and the biggest one faces me right now. If I was forced to choose… between my family or Eric… who would I choose? I shake my head, not wanting to be faced with that situation. But if I really was, as I am now subtly, who would I choose?

I try to think of my father, of how he needs me, but it´s as if my heart has no more room for him. Pictures of times spent with Eric swarm in, outnumbering other thoughts. That´s how I know. I would choose Eric, because he is all I think about. I realise my whole life revolves around him – everything he has told me has given me so much faith in him. It has given me life. I know that he is unlike others, because he loves someone like me.

But here I stand; my heart is in his hands and he´s about to drop it and leave me empty.

His hold on me relaxes, and I can just about make out the three figures again. I look at them, and as two return the look, I realise my father is still staring furiously at Eric, watching his every step.

I´ve hesitated too long, and so I grab Eric by the arm, pulling him back with me and whispering just so that he can hear:

"Eric, they won´t hurt me," I try to tell him.

He looks down at me, an unknown emotion in his eyes and he smiles, hurt at me. The unknown emotion registers within me, and I realise what he´s about to do. He´ll give his life for me. I understand his look immediately, because of course they won´t hurt me – they want to hurt him!

I look back at my family, appalled at what they´re about to do… appalled at what they want to do. Why would they do this after all Eric has given me? Do they not see how happy I am, or was as I walked in the door, hand in hand with the beautiful man that he is?

"No!" I scream, running in front of him. My father´s eyes dilate – he can´t believe his eyes. I reassure him:

"Daddy, I love Eric," I whisper. Eric´s hand reaches for mine and I take it. He pulls me back, and I nestle by his body. Power surges through me, so that I am able to continue.

"I love him," I say again. "If you hurt him, dad, you hurt me. Can´t you see he´s different? He saved my life, and now, he is just leaving. Just let him go. I won´t see him – ever. Now daddy, please – let him go. Promise you won´t go after him, please. Please, dad," I cry out to him.

My dad holds his thoughts for far too long, but when he begins to speak, he really looks like he means it. "You know I don´t want to hurt you," he says.

Hope fills me, but I know my father is not one to trust. We´ve been through years of killing vampires, and I know how high his hatred is towards them. After what has happened recently, and Eric´s involvement in it, I know that his hatred has just tipped off the edge. He would do anything to rid the planet of one more vampire, even if it meant getting through me. I feel Eric tense behind me, just before my father says:

"But how could you, Ronnie? After everything we´ve been through, you fall for one of them?" My father says, his words full of poison and like daggers digging into me. "They killed your mother!" he screams.

"No dad," I whisper calmly, because I know I cannot let him get to me like this. "They didn´t. The man we killed – he did. And he paid for it; but you mustn't blame Eric for this. He hasn´t hurt me, and he never will."

My father´s hands relax and as he doesn´t answer, I take the silence to turn around to Eric.

This is it – the last time I will see him. I look up at him and him down at me. I smile, tears in my eyes and he smiles back to me.

"I love you," he whispers. "Remember, please remember me. I will always be with you," he chuckles – but it isn´t a chuckle I´ve heard before. This one is clouded with sadness and fear.

I gulp, because I don´t know how I´ll be able to tell him I love him too.

"I…" I begin. "I love you too," I manage to whisper back, holding back tears.

I barely hear myself, but he smiles down at me, and then bends down to kiss me one last time, but the kiss lasts too little. It´s the end – he caresses my cheek one last time, letting his cold hand send sparks through my body. He then kisses me tenderly one last time, just above my eyes, and then he´s gone.

My body, which hungers for his touch is now starved, as he moves towards the door in a blink of a second.

"Goodbye," he whispers.

"Eric…"

I love him, but with that, he has left me. Left me forever. I am alone. Alone. Alone. Alone. Alone forever. He has left me, really left me. I drop to the floor, knowing that every second I stay like this, the further he gets away. I am alone. He has taken my life, my heart, and I am alone. Empty. Empty and alone. I love him, but now, all I can do is clutch my heart and let my tears, erupt from my eyes. I am alone, Eric isn´t here.

_I love her, but with that, I have left her. Left her forever. I am alone. Alone. Alone. Alone. Alone forever. I have left her, really left her. I pause in my run, knowing that I am now miles away from her, and drop to the floor. I am alone. I have left her with my life, my heart, and I am alone. Empty. Empty and alone. I love her, but now, all I can do is clutch my heart and let my bloody tears erupt from my eyes. I am alone, Ronnie isn´t here._


	10. Numb

**Numb**

Insanity has clawed at me. Death has seen me. Suicide has begged for me. But none have been as close as to have claimed me as their own. ´Trying to keep myself together´ is an accurate way of describing how life has been for me recently. I have been alone for two weeks now. I´ve been shut inside my bedroom, not wanting to talk to anyone or have anyone talk to me.

I know every inch of every wall. I know the patters on every wooden tile on the floor. I even know what time the dawn rises every morning, or what time the sun sets. I can´t sleep, and so spend my days counting seconds, minutes, or hours. Every time they go by, I feel like I am being plunged further into the darkness, where I have been living since _he_ left.

I am living in Kyle´s home, and the darkness I am in hovers over the one bedroom from which I woke once; woke to be told Eric was waiting for me downstairs.

I cannot stop thinking about him, though it hurts deeply when I do. The more I think of him, the more I want to be dead, as I´d rather be dead than have to live through the pain of remembering him. He is always there in my mind, and it has become impossible to not spend every waking hour praying for his return.

I love him, and I need him. My body needs to recover. I need him to pull me out of the darkness. He is my light, without whom I cannot see my way out. I´ve never needed anyone as much in my life.

From the million questions that swarm within me, only one stands out clearly. _Is he watching me, from afar, like he said he would?_ If he is, does he see me like this in my misery?

My father and Kyle´s father have continued on with their lives, everything returning back to normal for them. We´ve made this house our temporary home now, especially when moving me could be risky, and so my father and Kyle´s have now teamed up, working together. They share the same passion and the same beliefs and so they continue to rid the world of vampires.

Kyle has unlike them stopped for a while and stays home. He says he too needs some time off, but I know he´s staying for me. The worst is that we do not talk anymore, because I cannot bring myself to move my lips. I am stationary, and therefore cannot even thank him or tell him what a great friend he is.

He cooks for me, looks after me, and when I cry out in my sleep – crying out Eric´s name – he is always there to wake me up, to hold my hand, and clean up my tears. It´s always the same dream when I sleep, the scene in which he left me. But Kyle´s love for me cannot drown out my pain, and it hurts so badly. There´s a whole in my chest, where my heart used to be. But now it´s empty, because _he_ took it. Eric.

Today is different, because for once, I feel different. I feel like I need to talk to someone, and I can´t think of anyone better than Kyle who will listen and support me. I feel like I need Kyle and I want to talk to him. I feel like I need to do something, _anything_.

Today is the day in which I climb out from the darkness.

I listen carefully, and can hear muffled voices from downstairs. Kyle is downstairs, watching TV. I get up, slowly and quietly, still paranoid of everything around me. I descend the stairs, carefully grabbing hold of the banister to guide me. My legs are weak bellow me, but I take my time, stair by stair, step by step.

I am dressed solely in the bathrobe I have had on since I showered last night, and mentally, as I remember the water, I freeze on the stairs. It was warm against my skin at first, and I remember wanting it to drown me. _How easy it would be to leave this life behind._

But I´d spent too much time in the bath, contemplating drowning or living. The water had turned cold. Cold, like Eric was against my skin. The water had been warm and cold, like me and Eric.

"Kyle," I whisper when at the bottom of the stairs. He is sat on the couch, quite concentrated on the TV that´s on. Instantly, he turns at my voice, his face automatically shocked at hearing me finally speak.

"Ronnie, are you okay?" He whispers back.

Somehow, my voice seems to be trapped once again, so I just nod , but seeing his face relax so warmly pushes me to continue speaking.

"I need to talk," I say, and he rewards me with another smile.

"You haven´t spoken in two weeks!" He says, pausing with alert. He doesn´t continue after that, so I see this as a cue to speak. He turns the TV off, so that all his attention is on me, and jumps out of the sofa, making room for me besides him. I move forwards towards him, so that I am sat beside him. However, I don´t look at him but instead drop my head and fiddle with my hands on my lap.

"Kyle, I am sorry that I´ve been mute for the last two weeks. I didn´t know how to…" I pause, searching for the right word, "…deal with what happened. I can´t cope, because I´ve never felt this before. I just wanted to thank you, for everything I guess you must have done for Eric and I.

"I don´t want you to be ashamed of me. I swear, when I first met him, I did hate him – "

"Shh," he pauses me. "I'm not ashamed of you, none of us are. Ronnie, we have a life so different to everyone else's; but just because we hunt vampires does not mean they're all the same. Eric was different – even I saw that. For Christ's sake, even your dad thanked him for saving you life!"

"My father would have shot Eric!" I cry, remembering the unfairness and the prejudice to which Eric had been the target of.

"Well, your father isn't completely forgiving. You just have to look ahead. You are just safer without him. You have to understand that."

"We weren't meant to happen," I swear. "But I don´t know… I guess I finally found someone that I could be normal with and who understood me. I could talk to him, even though he was the one thing I hated the most.

"Deep down, I knew that we would never be able to be together because of what I did and what he was. Now it seems stupid, endangering everyone's lives like that. But being with him just made me forget everything… I just wanted to _be_ with him. I loved him so much… I still love him so much, and I need him. I feel like I´ll die or that I´ll explode if I go one more day without him."

I finally look up at him, as he grabs my hands in his.

"You won´t. You just have to be strong, remain strong. Heal. You have to, because he isn't coming back."

"I´ve never been in love before. I´ve never found anyone that I could truly love, and I didn't know what love could feel like. My dad and I, we used to joke about silly girls who´d spend months crying over boyfriends… I just never imagined myself the type. What Eric and I had… I love him so much. He´s gone though, he left me," I say.

I admit the truth to myself, knowing I now have to move on. Eric made it clear he was leaving, that he was never coming back. _He isn't coming back_, I mentally tell myself. I have to move on.

"He had to leave you, Ronnie," Kyle explains. I knew he´d help. Those few words mean so much. He loved me, but he _had_ to. He didn´t _want_ to.

"That´s all," I say, looking back up at him. He doesn´t speak, and I can see in his face that he wants me to continue. "That really is all – I just had to talk to someone. And you´re the only one that wasn´t mad at me for what happened. Thank-you, for helping me," I say.

"That´s alright. I trusted the guy, he helped you. I knew he was different," he finally speaks.

I smile at him, thanking him for his concern in me, and he smiles back. Kyle's words enlighten me, because they give me faith that Eric really was different, that he still is, wherever he is. There is a chance after all that we could co-exist. _But he isn't coming back_, I remind myself again.

Kyle gets up, startling me.

"So, are you going to go back into your room?" he asks. I shake my head.

"Good, well… there´s food in the fridge; I´ll leave the TV on," he says, as he reaches for the remote and presses several buttons.

The TV flickers on, and I stare at the music channel which plays one of my favourite bands´ music video – Numb by Linkin Park. A memory invades my mind. I remember a few years back, when Dad and I would climb into our car and drive distances on hunts, listening to rock and heavy metal loud in the car. Dad always said it motivated us, and prepared us for a fight, because it was as he described 'loud and angry music'. Somehow, with me in the car, it would always turn back to this song. Numb – it´s how I feel now.

I blink and realise at what he's just said. I look back at him, and realise that he´s packing. He´s leaving. _No!_ I want to scream. A selfish side to me erupts on the surface. Knowing I have been alone for two weeks, I don´t want to be left alone any longer.

"Are you leaving?" I nearly scream at him. He stands straight, grabbing his jacket from the back of a chair. He looks at me and nods.

"Yes, there´s a vampire in town, and I thought I might go check on him," he whispers, and I freeze knowing that he´s going on a hunt on his own. He smiles, like when you give a child a birthday present and he begins to open it, knowing it´s what he´s asked for. I guess to him, killing a vampire is like opening a great birthday present. I know, because I used to have the same feeling.

"I want to come with you," I say.

He pauses, freezes and then eyes me carefully.

"Hell no Ronnie! Are you kidding me? You're the definition of _unstable_. You're only just beginning to function again, and I'm not letting you go near any vampire, especially not if it'll disrupt this progress you've achieved. Do you even realise how fragile you are right now?

"I swear I'm fine. I can handle this Kyle." I breathe out, not making sense out of anything apart from his words. I have to go with him. The one thing I don't want is to stay here all by myself when every corner of this house is infiltrated with thoughts of Eric.

"Are you sure?" he says. "I mean… well, you´ve just began to speak again, and move," he says, smiling at me. "Don´t take this the wrong way, but you´re also healing from a relationship _with_ a vampire… I don´t know if you still hate them enough to help me kill one."

Deep down I make sense of what he's saying. He´s right – can I really kill one after my feelings for Eric? I don´t want to be alone though, so I have to be ready. I have to go with Kyle.

"You said Eric was different. It doesn't mean they're all different." My voice is no longer a whisper or a tremble. Its firmness and the words I speak reassure Kyle and he grins as if that was the exact answer he was listening out for.

"Go get changed. I'll wait right here," he says. I sprint up the stairs, retracing my previous steps. The person however that had descended these stairs only minutes ago has been vanquished. She's left my body. Now only I am left, a stronger me.

"I´ll be okay," I say when I am ready again. I get up, grab one of my dad´s jackets that lie on the sofa and walk over to him. I link arms with him, and look up at him, smiling. "Let´s go."

He eyes me warily once more, but sighs. He won´t get rid of me that easily. He walks forward, opens the door, waits until I am through the door and then follows me out, closing and locking it behind him.

The feeling of fresh air hits me as if it's something I have never experienced. It feels like an eternity since I stepped out of the warmth and solidarity of Kyle's home and I feel like I am being introduced to the outside world.

Unfortunately, I am not. I have experienced the hardest times and seen the world turned upside down. I know what many don't –what's out there in the world. Vampires.

It´s nearly dawn. For normal vampire hunters this means taking a risk, one that often is not worth it. If we don't hurry, the vampire will be wide away by the time we get there. Kyle however has sacrificed his life to stay home with me, and now that I seem to be responding he is wasting no time in returning to his old life. He needs this.

I jump in the car, not hesitating to look back to the house and wait for him to get in. He starts the car, and begins to drive away.

Minutes later and we´re standing in front of a block of flats; they are dirty, old and look abandoned. From previous nest encounters, this seems to be the perfect vampire lair.

I realise I´m back – this has managed to get my head from thoughts about Eric. I smile at Kyle who is grabbing some equipment from the car´s boot. He returns my smile, but then signals at me to come over to him.

"Will you be okay with the gun?" he asks, once again wary of me.

"Kyle, I´m fine and yes, I will be okay with the gun," I say, clearly to him. "Can I have some silver chain too?" I ask.

"Sure," he says, handing over some silver chain he has in his hand.

He grabs some more silver chain for himself, and then loads himself with a stake and a gun, filling each of his trouser pockets with a mix of both wooden and silver bullets.

"Are you sure you´re okay?" he asks, one last time.

I don´t answer him, annoyed at his mistrust in me, but I can´t blame him. I wrap the chain around my neck, reminding me of Eric, who's delicate and cold fingers magically unwound it from my neck on our first encounter. Then I position the gun round my back, and walk in front of him.

"Ladies first then," I hear Kyle say, chuckling.

We walk into the building; a horror movie scene awaits us. Doors are broken, cut and snapped, and the front door creaks as we close it. The light flickers on and off as I try not to laugh at Kyle.

As I look at him, he informs me of our destination. He points to the corridor on the left and then points up, showing a number three with his fingers indicating level three. I nod in understanding and once again laugh at the scene in front of me.

The building looks abandoned inside as it did on the outside. I stare at every corner; cobwebs cloud the broken security cameras the building once had, and smashed glass covers some areas of the floor. I have to step carefully, so as to prevent cuts. If the vampire really is here, three floors would be nothing if he smells my blood. He could kill us so quickly, and we wouldn´t even have time to pick our guns up.

We both move swiftly through the corridor, and up the first and second flight of stairs. We are quiet like the mute being I have been for the last two weeks, and we climb closer to our prey, him or her unaware of us, or at least I think.

I grab the gun from my back pocket, ready as I run into the first room I see.

He sits there on a perfectly round stool at the centre of the grand room. _Him_.

"Isaac?" I ask stupidly because I know, for my life, that it is him.

His wry smile pops up on his face. The smile triggers a thought as I remember that smile from when Eric gave him the order to feed on me. I baulk at the thought. He nearly killed me, and now I have the chance to return the favour – to kill him.

"Well hello, _baby_," he says, mocking Eric. His tone wounds me and the remembrance of Eric completely executes me. He steps towards me, and I feel Kyle behind me tense.

"Have you seen Eric lately?" he asks me.

"No." I truthfully but bitterly say.

"Good," he says, smiling at my pain. "Once I´ve killed you, I´ll at least get a head start before he comes for revenge."

I pause and blink. He's toying with me but I know the game. If I am to die, I'll at least protect Eric if it's the last thing I do. I pick up the pieces left of me and put myself together.

"He won´t," I mutter. "He doesn´t care for me," I make it sound. He hesitates but he doesn´t believe me. He knows Eric better than me.

"You know, after Antoinne, Eric was the eldest of all the vampires I knew. He was strong, wise and a good leader. You ruined that, _Human_. You made him fall in love… emotions we vampires do not have!" He shouts.

I can´t speak. I´m mute again. Just remembering Eric, I´m weak.

"Of course, he probably fell for your blood… because after all you are Healer," he says as a matter of fact.

"What?" His words paralyze me and deep down they swim unknown in my mind. The term is new to me. _Healer._

"Oh, didn´t he tell you?" he asks. "Yes... probably trying to protect you as usual. You're _very_ valuable. I actually know of several vampires that would pay a very high price for someone like you," he says.

He has me distracted, the perfect time to attack and he succeeds. He runs forwards and grabs me by the neck, careful so that his hands don´t touch the silver chain. He cocks my neck slightly to the left. All he can see is the area behind my ear, and from the corner of his eyes I see him smile.

"Let her go," Kyle shouts behind me, but his voice doesn´t interrupt Isaac´s look at me.

Kyle tries again. I hear him fire a bullet, but Isaac moves us both in time, dodging it easily.

"Next time, human, I position her straight in front of the bullet, and she dies at your hands." His voice is cold.

He finally let's go of me, retreating back to his stool in the middle of the room. He sits at it, one leg on the floor, the other on the stool's step. He looks picturesque, ready for a portrait to be taken of this heavenly and beautiful creature. Of course, he isn't really heavenly but a creature of hell and his beautiful appearance is a trick to the human eye. I know better.

"So… Eric really didn´t tell you," he chuckles. "I don´t know anymore. Should I kill you… or sell you to the king? Because keeping you doesn´t appeal to me."

His words mean nothing to me. I don´t understand what he´s talking about, but he stares interestingly at me, as if I am performing to him. I continue with my own personal game.

"How old are you, Isaac?" I manage, more confident that I am now away from his grasp.

I walk backwards, closer to Kyle.

"Well, just over 400 years old," he laughs. "By the way, if we´re asking questions do you mind if I ask you one, now that I´ve decided to kill you?"

I don´t respond.

"Do you mind if I suck you _close _to dry before I kill you? Because you´re blood was definitely something I want to try again," he says, smiling a helpless smile.

He looks innocent, but I know it´s all a game. I _can play it too_, I think to myself. I chuckle, definitely not the answer he was expecting. He glares at me.

"Do you want to know why I asked you your age, Isaac?" I shout at him. God, he makes me angry. "It´s because at only 400, I know that silver will affect you!" I shout, and before he can change expression, I´ve shot a silver bullet right through his chest.

It´s all it takes. He explodes around me, and leaves a pool of blood on the floor as well as on the walls, and all over my clothes. I turn back to Kyle who seems to be in panic. I smile warmly at him, and he relaxes.

"Shit!" he says, laughing, running both hands through his hair in disbelief. "You´re awesome. Come on, let´s go."

"You go on ahead, I´ll be right behind you," I say.

He eyes me warily, but then turns and leaves the room.

I look back to the room, trying to find anything of importance. All that I find are bottles of blood, disposed of or smashed, but all empty. The rest of the objects seem to have no relevance or connections to Isaac, so I conclude they were here before he arrived.

I know why I really am here though. Every glace I take at the room I try to scan for and find clues to where Eric could be, so that I can see him, even if it is just for one second. I am unsuccessful. I don´t recognize anything.

A minute later and I believe I have looked everywhere. With clear disappointment, I decide to head for the car, so that Kyle and I can go back home.

As I turn I see an obstacle´s appeared at the door – _Sienna_.

"God, I seem to be seeing all the family today," I mock her, trying to seem stronger than I feel. The truth is that this time I really am on my own. Kyle doesn't have my back. Sienna seems to know that too.

"Don't worry. You won't get to see the rest, especially not Eric. Now you´re completely alone," she whispers. "And I can just go ahead, and kill you," she says, her voice slightly failing as it quivers.

She looks up at me, and I see she´s crying. Blood spills from her eyes and flows down her perfect face, as a small part of me suddenly fills with guilt.

"I arrived too late, and now he´s dead," she whispers, in between sobs.

She runs towards me, but stops midway, crouching down, her hands lost in between the blood on the floor. She sobs, her bloody tears joining the mess.

She looks up at me once again from the floor, and suddenly her face is within inches of mine. She grabs my neck and lifts me so that my feet no longer touch the floor. I bring my hands up, but even both together can´t make hers move from my throat.

I´m choking.

"Let. Me. Go," I manage.

"You didn´t let him go, you bitch!"

She chucks me against the wall; my body crashing severely against it and falling onto the floor. I am cut and I am bleeding. At an advantage, she has me seconds from death.

She runs towards me, and lifts me back up so that I can see her. Her face, deep with revenge smiles darkly at me. Then, her arms drop me on a table, and in seconds she is feeding on me. My head´s in pieces, and I can´t concentrate.

It hurts, it burns, and it kills.

One memory keeps me from going under. I scream. "Eric!"

She retreats her fangs from my throat just so that she can laugh at me.

"Scream all you want," she laughs. "_Eric, oh Eric, help me, save me!_" she mimics. "Prince Charming won´t help you. He doesn´t care for you!"

She sinks her teeth back into me, and sucks. When she´s had enough, she stands and with one hand, lifts me and hauls me over to the opposite side of the room. My head hangs heavy and I collapse and crash into a solid object. Another table or wardrobe maybe.

My body feels weak, and as I force my eyes to open I see her running out of the door, leaving me for dead. I feel dead. I feel weak. My body gives way, and I stop breathing. I can´t – it´s too hard, tiring and it hurts. I feel like I´ve been destroyed further and that I have been hurt to a point where I can no longer tolerate it any more. I just want to shut it off.

Cold hands pick me up, but I can´t feel more than that.

"Please. Don´t. Hurt. Me." I ask the cold hands.

"Baby, I´d never…" my ears pick up. The velvet voice is beautiful and… male. I beg that it's Kyle. I feel relief as I realise it can´t be her. "I´m sorry, that I didn't make it in time. Just hold on Ronnie."

Who is this man? I can barely hear him, and now I can barely feel him. His cold hands are leaving me… or I am leaving him.

"Quick," he speaks again. "I´ll take her home."

"You? God! What happened?" Another male voice asks.

But there´s no response from the beautiful man whose hands I am in. I can´t hear his beautiful voice. I need to know what happened. Why won´t he tell the other man?

Suddenly he´s lifting me closer to his chest and then he´s climbing onto something. I memorise his every move, trying to figure out where he's taking me and my aching body.

He stops and lies down, laying me on top of him. I put my cheek against his chest, and hold tightly to him, scared that I´ll fall off.

I can remember the hurt Sienna did to me, but since then I can't figure out where I am or who I'm with. My eyes remain closed, and my throat remains open, gushing out blood.

But amongst all these problems, this being has saved me and all I can think of is my cheek against his chest, where his heart beats steadily. His skin's cold and I´m burning. We compliment each-other. Who is he? He brings his wrist closer to my mouth so that it pushes my lips apart. His wrist is wet, and I flinch away from it. The wet liquid now surrounds my mouth and lips, and I refuse to have any more.

"Please," the angel´s voice asks of me. How can I resist his beautiful voice, pleading with me?

He pushes his wrist back towards my lips, and I take it, swallowing the sweet liquid that he´s pushing down my throat. It´s lovely.

I drink, and drink and then, when I feel strong again, I let myself drift into a deep and fluid sleep in my angel´s arms where at last I feel safe. The last thought that comes to my mind is Eric. Eric.


	11. Back Again

**Back Again**

I wake up as usual, alone and cold in my bed. I'm lying on my side in a fetal position. My eyes blink open, grasping sight of a small vase on top of the bedside table. The vase clear, is curved up and filled up to halfway with water. Its rims are full of blue pearls that match the color of the beautiful flowers that sprung out of it. The forget-me-not's blossom beautifully, adding color to the plain room in which I find myself.

Instantly I am reminded of a conversation I had had with my father time ago. On one of the occasions we had visited my mother in the cemetery, we had taken a bunch of red roses and forget me not's. The red roses, from my father had meant his undying love for her, even though she no longer was with us. My forget me not's were a sign that I'd never forget my mother and that I'd always remember her.

My only guess is that my father had left these for me, as from the silence that comes from below I can only assume the house is empty, unless Kyle is playing babysitter again.

Right now, I find myself in a state of blankness. I can´t remember much from what happened. All I remember is Kyle leaving and then being attacked. I remember the cold hands that brought me to safety, and then I remember the blood.

I remember the blood as I feel healed. My breath tastes of him and he still lingers on my lips. It all makes sense now - the cold hands that had brought me from the jaws of death to life. He had saved me again.

It was Eric.

I try to sit up, but nausea hits me. The room spins, but my eyes momentarily linger at the bottom of my bed, instantly locking with the figure there. Eric. I smile, bringing my hand up to reach out for him, but he moves away, sadly smiling and dropping his head. The room, still fuzzy and blurry takes him from me, his beautiful body becoming nothing more than a blur.

I close my eyes, rubbing them and attempting to fight the nausea but when I open them again he's gone. He's left.

* * *

"Tell me that it was Eric who helped me last night?" I say, alarming Kyle as I run down the stairs.

"Yes," he says, not even pretending it wasn't. "Eric helped you, but it was two nights ago. He hasn't left your bedside. I'm sorry if you had to face him now that you're finally up."

"I thought I'd imagined him, but I guess it really was him then. When I woke up he disappeared. I didn't get a chance to speak to him," I mutter bluntly.

"I guess it's for the best. Your heart doesn't have to break a second time around. I mean, I told him staying with you was a bad idea, but he just insisted."

"Do you realise how unfair this is? He has access to me whenever he wants," I say, trying to control the urge to shout. My heart skips a beat. "He can watch me sleep. I bet you he's always there, lurking in the shadows and I can't as much as touch him."

"Hey, maybe it's for the best, you know. That way you'll always be safe. Besides, it's not like he's getting much of a kick from watching you sleep."

I scrunch my fists up by my sides, angry at Kyle. He doesn't understand. He obviously doesn't notice my foul mood, as he just continues to talk.

"By the way, your father doesn't know anything," Kyle continues.

He´s clearing up in the kitchen, scrubbing down one plate that looks like it has leftovers of spaghetti. I reflect on what he's just said; I've been unconscious for over a day, meaning my injuries were far from normal - still my father is oblivious to everything happening here.

"Thanks for covering with my dad," I mutter, taking back all the hatred I had for him only seconds ago. After all, Kyle is just like Eric - trying to protect me. He smiles warmly and returns to the dishes. He rinses the last one and then begins drying his hands.

"Did Eric say anything?" This time it is I that continues, but as the words leave my lips, I gulp.

He passes me a glass of orange juice from a new carton he´s just opened. I chug it down; it tastes glorious and refreshes me, whilst washing away the taste of blood in my mouth.

"He was pretty mad that you were hurt. He was all like 'I trusted you to keep her safe Kyle, but look at her'." He says, impersonating and mocking Eric's voice. Though I know it should concern me, Kyle just makes me giggle. "I mean, I don't blame the guy. You were covered in blood, your clothes were ripped, you wouldn't open your eyes, you refused Eric´s blood. He was so mad."

"I'm sorry he took it out on you," I say, with an apologetic smile.

"Hey, don't worry," he says back, shrugging. "I understand where he´s coming from. Neither of us want you hurt and he cares a lot about you. I mean, the way he handled you? He sealed every one of your injuries without even being affected by the blood – never seen anyone like him."

I smile at the thought of Eric holding me one more time. However, my second of happiness is washed away with doubt and fear. Are situations like these the only ones in which I´ll see him? When I´m ill, hurt or dying? When I am in desperate need of him and of his blood – doesn´t he know that I am always in desperate need of him?

I remember him sitting on my bed only moments ago. Why did he have to disappear and leave so quickly? All I wanted was to talk to him, tell him I missed him… just a minute-long conversation. Why does it have to be like this?

"Thanks," I say.

I get up, and before I get to the stairs, Kyle says, "So, he was really in your room when you woke up?"

"I blinked and he was gone."

Kyle pauses as if he doesn´t know how to reply. Then he smiles and calmly says, "It´s the way it has to be."

His words soothe me and help me accept my life more. I miss Eric, but I know we cannot co-exist.

I run up the stairs, but again I am stopped as his voice interrupts me. He reminds me of something Isaac had whispered before he died.

"Ronnie, do you know what a Healer is?" he whispers, as if someone was listening in on us. "Isaac called you a Healer."

"No," I mutter truthfully. "Did you not ask Eric?"

"He knew… he just wouldn't tell me. It´s ridiculous, right?"

"Completely. I´m human."

And with that last affirmation, I continue up the stairs, back to my room.

* * *

I´m up in my room, or shall we say, the room that has become mine after the way I´ve been hogging it recently. I smile at the bed and sit at the front, where only minutes ago Eric had been. I spread my arms on the bed, touching every corner of it and then moving onto touching the floor around me, relishing in the few things he would have touched.

"Eric," I whisper into the nothing. "Eric," I whisper again.

I glance out of the window, hoping that he is nearby watching me. Maybe he can hear me call for him. I'd do anything just to see his face again, touch his hands and kiss his lips.

* * *

_She sits there, sat where I had whilst I had waited for her to wake from her sleep. But she is more beautiful than me and now, she is healed. There is light in her face, warmth in her cheeks and her large eyes stand out boldly from her face. Her teeth nibble and bite on her wet pink lips, whilst her hands run smoothly through her brunette locks. _

_Once again she has needed me and selfish as I am, I hope for more moments in which she´ll need me, so that I will be forced to get closer to her and no longer dream of her from the distance. Instead I´ll be able to touch her human skin, caress her soft brunette hair and embrace her in my arms._

_She whispers my name. "Eric, Eric." My name on her tongue is as delicious as she is. I jump forward, clinging on to the next tree, wanting nothing more than to reach her and comfort her. She has need of me. She is so beautiful, so perfect but I restrain myself from moving again. I struggle to stay by here, hidden and suspended amongst the trees._

_I think of her now as I do every other second of my life. Would she want me if I were human? Would we have met? I banish those thoughts – we wouldn't have met and she wants me, just as I am. But it is what I am that stops us being together._

_I hate myself for it – I need her, and I need to be with her. "Ronnie," I whisper around me, playing with the name on my lips. "Ronnie," I whisper again._

_She looks around her, as if she can hear me call her name. She looks out of the window into the trees that house me. She can´t see me, but she knows I am here._

_Oh how I want to touch her, kiss her, and tell her I love her and that I need her and that I can´t stop thinking about her. That my everyday revolves around her – that I wake up thinking about her, go to bed thinking about her, and dream about us, together in a distant life. That I'm sorry about Isaac, about being late, about not getting to her in time. _

_I can't do this anymore. I can't sit by and watch her – I need to talk to her, to see her, to touch her. Oh how I want this, how I need this. I promise myself I won´t wake her, but tonight, when she's asleep I will get closer to her and embrace her; feel her once more in my arms._

_Now that I see her, I see her more beautiful than ever. Her face is translucent, clear from tears and wounds. Her face is pale, hiding emotions, though her slowly beating heart transmits sadness and loneliness. Her eyes, deep, stare into the woods from which I wish I could just jump out from. I skim the rest of her body. Her light brown curls run down her back and some down her front, magnifying her beauty by what seems like a million. She is stunning. She´s dressed in an old dress, and though it does nothing for the beauty of her body, it makes her look like an angel. The soaring sensation, and the white against her brown curls makes her look desirable, and me a demon, trying to steal this angel from the heaven she´s in._

_The word 'heaven' though questions me. Is she really in heaven though? Does she miss me? She must – the last two weeks were a nightmare. I couldn't hang on without her, and every time I looked at her, I could see she couldn't deal being without me either. Always when I looked at her, I would battle with myself, lining up pro´s and con´s of why I should and shouldn't visit her. And here I am once more, staring into my girl´s beautiful features, and realising that there´s nothing I wouldn't give to see her smile at my sight._

_That's all I want - and that´s what I'll get. I jump down from the tree I was perched on, and run forwards towards her._

_She notices me move before she really sees me. _

_I run, jumping onto the ground beneath me, only to then climb back up the tree by her window, sliding smoothly but without a noise inside her room. I look at her. She´s so beautiful. She smiles the smile that´s reserved for me; a real smile. I look into her eyes, glinting with joy. My heart beat speeds, matching hers that now beats loudly and off beat. Her skin reddens and her skin heats up, radiating warmth towards me._

_"Ronnie," I whisper, and I know I´d rather die a thousand deaths than have to leave her again._

* * *

"Eric," I whisper, my breath trapped as I choke on my words.

I launch myself at him, wrapping my arms around him, knowing that where he is, I am, and we're safe and one together.

"I love you," he whispers. "I've missed you." He says, wrapping his arms tightly around me, never wanting him to let go off me.

"I love you and I´ve missed you too," I reply. He sighs, as if he had doubted my feelings.

He lifts my head from his chest and kisses me finally, passionately and softly. It´s a kiss that explains everything: all our feelings, all our sadness, and all our relief at seeing the other.

He grabs my by the hips and drops me on the bed, taking care of me, his arms still on my back. He leans down over me, and kisses me more, this time letting his lips explore the rest of my body whilst my hands draw patterns with my fingers on his hair.

"Don´t leave me again, please," I whisper as I enjoy his touch and his lips.

He doesn´t answer, and I know that deep down he will have to. I know that he´s thinking it over and over again, contemplating every other option but the path we're both set on. I just won´t live through it – if he leaves me, I´ll go back into the poor state I only managed to step a millimeter from today.

He continues to stare down at me, not answering my question. Instead he replies a "Thank-you," and rewards me with a shy smile.

"For what?" I ask.

"For loving me, for wanting me – just like I love and want you," he says.

What he says, is so beautiful, romantic and sweet that I can´t help tears of joy escape my eyes. I stare at him wildly, finally acknowledging that he really is here. He is here. It's not a dream. I smile at him, helpless and then close my eyes, feeling him climb up my body so that his lips are now kissing my lips and my tears.

"Your lips are soft," he whispers against my ear.

"And wet," I laugh. All the emotions I've been holding within me these past long days explode in and around me as he laughs with me. i realise just how much I've missed and loved him.

"I´m sorry about Isaac," he says. "I´m sorry I didn't get there in time to save you."

"No," I shake my head. "You saved me… you saved me."

He smiles at me, a sad look evaporating from his beautiful face. I bring my hand so that I can feel his face; so I can know that this moment is real.

"Now let me save you," I whisper. "Let me love you."

* * *

We have finished on the floor, entwined and tangled in each-other like climbing plants. I love this feeling; skin to skin, equals though I am nothing more than a mortal and him a beautiful immortal.

"How can I leave you now?" Eric´s voice comes from somewhere under the bed sheets.

I turn to see his face, staring right up in a pensive state. He is contemplating every option, but the one where he stays with me will be nothing more than a futile dream. I can see it in his eyes... every decision running through them.

"Don´t," I say, smiling up at him. "I don´t want to be without you, ever."

He finds me in between the sheets, and kisses me. I kiss him back, and once again, he sinks into me, making me cry out his name.

"God, I love you so much!" I shout at him, but even these happiest moments aren't enough to prevent one solid tear escaping my eyes. I think of the next time I'll be alone in this room.

"Trust me, I won´t ever even think of leaving you if I know it gets this good," he says bluntly, smiling down at me with a cheesy smile.

Ouch! I slap him gently and playfully. I cannot believe he has just said that. He turns and then is leaning over me, covering all light so that I can only see him and his beautiful eyes.

"I love you," he says, smiling with a loved-up look in his eyes. I think back to the last time I've heard him say those words and it seems an eternity. But then, I don't need him to say them. I know he does. Just like I think of him when he's far, he must think of me. He really does love me, doesn't he? When will I finally believe it?

"What's wrong?" he says, noticing the frown on my face.

"I just can´t believe _you_ love _me_," I say honestly.

"I can´t believe you love me either," he says back, truthfully.

"Well then," I say, kissing him quickly on the cheek. "We compliment each-other!"

"Besides," he says, looking darkly and sexy down at me. "You taste mighty fine Ronnie," oh no! "So there´s no way you´ll escape me."

And with that last sentence, our conversation is finished and I am rewarded with a gentle peck on my neck, before he sinks his fangs into me.

* * *

I wake up snuggled by his side, his hands stretched around me holding me close to him. He´s fast asleep beside me, but the small amount of light outside the room hints at me he won't be for long. Dawn is closing in, we've slept through the day and soon we´ll be up for the night. I smile at the thought of spending twelve glorious hours with him.

I sit up from the floor-bed, aware that I am completely naked, so try to grab one of the bed sheets from beneath Eric. I wake him.

"What. A. View," he says, chuckling up at me.

"Shut-up," I laugh. "Give me the damn sheet!"

"No, I don´t think I will," he says, giving in so that I can cover myself with the sheet. I blush red, and he caresses my cheek as if trying to get rid of it.

I get up, walk over to the bed and recover the few clothes I can see. In total, it is my panties, my skirt and my top. No bra and no shoes. Well…

"I´m going downstairs for a minute," I say, but as he begins to eye me warily I decide to give him more of an explanation. "To get a glass of water," I continue. "Would you too like a _drink_?" I giggle.

He eyes me warily, and scans my body up and down. His eyes then dart to my neck and he lowers his head, only to bring it back up holding a perfect smile. He says nothing.

I stop by the door and as I turn to look at him again, he passes his eyes over my body a second time. He looks up at me and frowns, most probably because I haven´t yet left the room.

"You´ll still be here when I come back, right?" I ask, my voice barely audible.

The frown turns into grief the second he hears my words. "I´m not going anywhere," he says. "I can´t, you've got me under your spell."

I see the smile creep back onto his face, and I smile as he does. I clutch the door, and turn the handle. Before I go, I wink and whisper back to him "Abracadabra – stay there."

I hear him burst into laughter, and I head downstairs, jumping down them with joy and love, emotions that I haven´t felt in weeks.

* * *

I chug down the glass of water quickly, eager to get back upstairs to Eric. I look around me, shocked that there's no-one at home - not even Kyle - even though it's night-time.

I sprint across the room, but I am stopped by the ring-ring of the house phone. I grab it.

"Hello, Ronnie speaking," I mutter with gloom into the phone.

"Ronnie! Hey, it's Kyle – thanks God you´re finally awake. I've been calling all day," he mutters.

"Oh, sorry." I've been asleep all day. I haven't heard the phone.

"Well, anyway, listen. I know Eric came back, is he still there?"

"Yes, why?"

"Oh, nothing. I´m just calling to let you know that your father and mine are still on that job, and I´m heading towards Seattle - there is another problem there," he mutters once more.

I pause, and say nothing.

"That means you have the house all to yourself for the next two days at least," he says. "You can thank me later. Just be careful, and don´t be afraid to use the silver!"

"Kyle!" I scream down the phone, but I can´t help but laugh at what he´s just said. I hear him laugh darkly just before he hangs up.

So, Eric and I have the house all to ourselves for two days, maybe more. Mmm… Before I can dwell too much on the idea, I have to get back to Eric first.

I chug down a glass of water and then sprint up the stairs, happy that for once, nothing is standing in my way. Before I know it, at vampire-speed as I like to call it, I'm jumping trough the door.

I look around me, and it takes me minutes, if not hours to realize Eric has gone. My eyes first glance over to the floor where we had been only minutes ago. The sheets that we had used now lie on the bed, splattered with blood from the feeding. My eyes then turn to the window, that has been left wide open. The curtains make an attempt to fly with the wind out side the window, but I grab them. At least I can keep them from leaving me too. Mirroring the wolves' cries in the distance, my heart stops.

It hits me. He has left me. Again. No. He said, he said he wouldn't! He said _I´m not going anywhere_. But he did, he´s gone.

Is that all he wanted from me? To make love to me, take my blood; make me fall in love with him… He can´t have gone.

"Eric," I scream, around me, expecting him to pop from behind the door, or from under the bed, or from within the wardrobe. "Eric!"

I fall onto the bed, clutching my broken heart. I shake as tears begin to spill from my eyes, but I bring my fingers to grab on to the sheets at the bottom of the bed. I clutch them close, hugging them close to me. Eric's scent still lingers on them.

I try to rock myself to sleep, but I am unable to. His scent as well as the memory of him infest my mind. I want to forget. I want to forget everything, but it has been so real that I cannot trick myself into pretending it hasn't been.

The reality is that he has left me again, lied to me and not even loved me. Every little doubt I've had of us suddenly burst all at once, tearing more and more at my heart. How can he love me after all? _I am nothing but human_, I laugh to myself.

In another attempt to fall unconscious, I reach up to clutch my pillow. Instead, my fingers come to touch an object most certainly not a pillow. As I grab it, I realize I have retrieved a piece of paper. I recognize it at once; it´s a page from a book. Kyle and I had used last year when writing down information on vampires. It had been a test my father and his had given us to test our knowledge and I, unprepared had torn a quick page from a storybook in order to be able to write our answers down.

On the bottom right-hand corner, the paper has unfamiliar writing on it. Posh, elegant, old-fashioned writing. It says,

_My love Ronnie,_

_Do not fear – I have not left you. I have been immediately called away and do not know when I will return._

_I have unfinished business with Sienna. She believes you to be dead and still confides in me. I am taking this as an opportunity to finally end her life. You will be safe._

_I will return to you when the time comes. Remember I am yours._

_Stay safe. __I love you,_

_Yours,_

_Eric_

I breathe out, these words slowly reassuring me. He´s left me, but not in the way I had imagined. I relax, but then tense again at the thought that I may be alone for weeks, months or even years. No! I banish these selfish thoughts from my head as I come to realize that Eric is this time the one in danger. Every time I have fallen ill or been attacked, he has always been there in the shadows to help me up. But I have no idea of where he's gone and without my blood...

Eric is strong. He has hundreds of years of experience. It won´t take him that long to finish Sienna. It can't. Kyle and I can take down a vampire effortlessly and Eric is stronger than Kyle and I; seconds should be enough.

Still, Eric believes Sienna still respects him and if there are others around, Eric will have to play his part in keeping her trust, before he can strike when they are alone.

As I think up all the different possible scenarios, one thought endlessly sticks in my head. Will he return to me as soon as he's finished - as he promises - or will he take this as another chance to stay away from me, persuading himself that it is for my own good.

How will I know if he is okay? What if she doesn't actually confide in him and this is all an ambush?

Tears begin to threaten at my eyes, because once again I've been left worrying and with little hope of his possible return. I mean, is this what it will always be? Us apart?

"I love you too," I whisper to the piece of paper, as I clasp it and scrunch it against my heart.


	12. Stop

**Stop**

Seconds go by and turn into minutes. Minutes turn into hours. Hours turn into days. Days turn into weeks. Weeks turn into months.

It has been a month and three weeks since I last saw him. That´s the same as seven weeks, 49 days, 1,176 hours or even 70,560 minutes. This is the longest period I have gone without him and I feel alone and sometimes, I lose faith that he'll ever come back.

However, a small part of my blood still keeps to the promise in his letter. He will return, when the time is right. So, I haven't let this affect my life the way it did before. I haven't confined myself to my room, or kept silent.

I still talk to people because I need to pretend everything is okay. I still speak, especially with Kyle and my father, who of course believes I am over that phase and is unaware that he ever visited me. He believes Eric has gone and is never coming back, and every time he reminds me, I begin to believe it a bit more myself.

However, some things have stayed the same as my depression has not been completely subtle. I am alone most of the time at home as the other three often go on hunts without me. They have good reason to as well.

Four weeks ago, I had decided to help Kyle on another hunt, to come face to face with a vampire. I had not known him and Kyle had managed to silver him down. When I had laid eyes on him, something changed within me. All I had to do was shoot him straight through the heart, but as his beautiful face and his eyes stared up at me, they suddenly reminded me of Eric – I couldn't shoot him, just like I wouldn't be able to hurt Eric.

Of course, Kyle ran as fast as he could, but all I could do was stare at the poor vampire, chained to the ground. I set him free, apologizing but as my survival instinct set in, I too left running towards the safety of the day.

"Thank-you," he had shouted after me.

He didn't follow me, or try to hurt me. Kyle was mad, but I couldn't agree with him. I felt like I had done the right thing, but of course, I had put both our lives in danger, so I quit the hunts.

Most of the days, I try to keep busy. There is always some washing up in the kitchen or cleaning around the house. Other days I iron whilst others I will just spend staring blankly at the TV. When Kyle is at home I train him, whilst also testing my own strength, constantly reminding myself that Eric is far. Jeremy, Noah and Sienna are all loose, alongside every other vampire nomad that could walk into our town.

However, most of the time I spend looking helplessly out of my window, waiting for movement between the trees just like I had been that day he had appeared.

The days pass slowly, but I comfort myself by remembering that every day that goes past, the closer I am to seeing him return. But what if he is hurt; what if he can´t return to me?

* * *

I sit now, still and quiet in my bed reading the note he left me over and over again. For these past weeks, the note has been what has kept me going. I've read it every morning and every night, praying that the following day he'd come. He says he hasn't left me, that he loves me, that he will return when he can – but I don´t feel like any of these things are true. It feels like he has left me, because he doesn't love me, and most of all it feels like he won´t ever return and I will be left forever deep under this depression, from which only my true love could rescue me from.

I decide to go downstairs once again, wanting to keep my hands busy and my thoughts away from Eric. I have to stop thinking about him; I have to get better. The way I am acting is not normal. _My life doesn't revolve around him!_ I mentally remind myself.

Before I know it, I have dropped onto the floor by the top of the stairs, bringing my head onto my hands.

I can't believe it. I am actually angry at myself for falling in love with Eric so deeply. I am angry at Eric, for not returning; angry at my father for not letting us be together; angry at the fact that I know of the existence of vampires. _Why couldn't I just be normal?_

My life could be normal. I could have a mother and a father. I could be finishing high-school, being the school nerd, or being head-cheerleader dating the school's hottest guy. I could come home every-day, feeling safe and secure, opening my school bag and emptying out all my homework… a piece of paper holding a red A- or a school letter telling of a school trip to Europe. I've never been out of the US…

I realize I don´t want normality. I would never have met Eric. I would never have known of the existence of vampires… where would I be now? How is that being normal? The people out there are blind... they are living in a false sense of security, blaming murderers or even innocents for crimes committed so obviously by vampires, who to them are only mythical creatures. I live in a real society, where those amongst me are fully informed of the dangers out there. That is what being normal is. Vampires are real and they are such a large part of my life, whether I like it or not. Besides… I've never been normal. I don't want to be normal. I don't want to forget Eric.

What if I could though? _More thinking_, my inner self says. What if one day, I woke up and realized Eric was never coming back? What if I left home, went to school, found a nice guy… What if I married that nice boy, had a child, got a proper job. I could forget my past and live in a nice home amongst a naive and blind society.

But the reality is that I can't picture a future without Eric. Even in this scenario, what if Eric did come back? I picture myself older, 30-something… Eric at my door. So late. Too late. I've waited, but got tired of waiting. I don´t want him anymore. I have my own life.

I banish these thoughts from my head. I´ll always love him and want him. The question really is whether he´ll still want me. Now I just want him to come home to me. I just want him here so much; I _need_ him here.

I stand up from the floor, bringing in a mix of thoughts about Kyle and my father, about lunch or about what might be on TV. With no more thinking about Eric to do, my legs finally make a move and in no time I am downstairs, tidying up the state in which the living room was left this morning.

An hour later, the kitchen is spotless, the living room is neat and tidy, and there is not one spot of dust anywhere, nor is there a cobweb in the corners nor a batch of crumbs on the floor.

I decide to make myself a cup of coffee, though I know the consequences of taking coffee at eight pm will be harsh. I won't be able to sleep tonight, meaning my mind will be free to think and think about Eric.

The coffee tastes warm and sweet down my throat, perfectly right, just how I like it. I guess it will be another evening on my own – no-one's home and no-one will be until at least tomorrow. I remember Kyle´s voice message from earlier. I had been in the shower and had missed the phone - luckily, Kyle's message had been so important that he'd decided to leave a voice mail.

_Hi Ronnie,_

_Listen, another two vamps have made it to town in search of the ones we killed so we´re staying a while longer – you can take my car if you need anything; keys are in the safe and the safe number is 03075. I hope you´re okay._

I had laughed when I had first heard the voice mail. ´_Keys are in the safe_´- who keeps their keys in the safe? Vampire hunters of course. Normal people would say, ´Keys are in the drawer´ or ´I left my keys in the pocket of my jacket´ but we vampire hunters have more suitable places for our keys to be kept in. If anyone was to take our car and see inside our boots… well… they´d think we were nothing less than terrorists or mass murderers. A bunch of guns, stakes, chains… and other weapons. What a joke!

I look around the room until my eyes find the safe. I could take the keys, take the car and escape this life. Run and roam the world on my own – get a job somewhere, make some money. Nevertheless, I'd always be alone, alone as I feel right now.

I run back to my room, decide that it´s best if I get changed into my pajamas and go to bed. I could go to bed early and read a book, maybe Austen's _Pride and Prejudice_, one of my favorites. I could read until the coffee wears off and I can fall asleep.

I get changed quickly and then begin folding my clothes over and over again until they are perfectly folded with not one crease on them. I put them back in the wardrobe that is now full of my clothes. My father and I have made this our new home – we've still got our old house, but we both believe that some other company, in the form of Kyle and his dad will do us both some good. I know I´m definitely benefiting from this; Kyle's a relief to have. I know I could not just open up about Eric to my dad.

My dad actually went through the trouble of going down to our old house one weekend and gathered most of our stuff, including my limited wardrobe. Now this house feels like home, though looking at this room now, it is cold, quiet and mostly empty. I am in it, but someone else is missing.

I go back out, heading towards the one bathroom on the second floor of the house. When I am in, I sit on the edge of the bath and brush my hair over and over again. I French-Plat it, and then rinse my face with water. I brush my teeth, only to rinse my mouth too with some fancy green liquid of Kyle´s that I have been using for the past week. It makes my mouth sting at first but when I spit it out it leaves me fresh and clean.

I walk back across the floor until I reach the door to my room. I hesitate on the handle just a bit too long, as thoughts of every moment in this room flutter through my mind. Then I yank it open. I walk in, looking down at the floor.

* * *

A pair of black Converses stand opposite me. My head pulls itself and my eyes scan the familiar body that is Eric's. My heart stops and I breath heavily to re-start it as well as to feed my lungs the oxygen Eric's presence has just deprived them of. I scan him over again. His face is down, heavy. He's not looking at me; his eyes rest on the floor like mine had been and I begin to believe he does not feel my presence in the room. He's wearing black tight jeans, a maroon colored shirt and a black pea coat. The clothes have been torn to shreds. There are holes through the shirt, and the trousers are ripped at the knee. The coat has also suffered and is missing a whole strip of fabric by the left arm.

I look even closer, stepping towards him a fraction of what I'd want. He doesn't react, he just stands there. Blood has been spilled over him; large spots of blood cover his shirt and I see that beneath each of the rips are huge bleeding wounds. He's fought, he's lost and now he's bleeding. Those are my three conclusions. My face turns to shock and I stand there, unable to move closer to him, though my heart aches and reaches towards him, wanting to feel him.

"Eric," I breathe. How long has he been standing here?

"Help. Me." He says; his voice forming a rough whisper.

His last strength goes into those words as his legs give way and he collapses towards me. I yank forward catching him in my arms. I drop to my knees, holding his head in my hands. I need to do something, I need to help him.

I pull him closer to me, aware that my tears are now flowing down my cheeks and onto him. He recoils at every drop.

"What's happened? Who did this to you?" I mutter as tears stroll down my cheeks. I receive no answer.

I get up, bringing him up with me, and drag him along until we are by the bed. His left hand is around my neck, whilst I hold his right hand in mine. He is tall, and his solid marble pale-white body is heavy but I have to manage to position him onto the bed.

I sit him down first, holding him by the shoulders and then push him further down so that his back is on the bed. I lift his legs up and bring them onto the bed too. He now lies diagonally on the bed and for the first time I am able to see his face clearly.

His eyes are closed, and he is breathing deeply. He has a deep cut on his head above his left eye, and a small slit that sits on his right cheek. He has a bruise below the slit. Without thinking, I kiss it softly, hopeful that it will heal just like mine do when he kisses me. Instead he flinches at my touch. It doesn't work. I climb on the bed, straddling him and careful not to touch him as I know he hurts all over.

I don't know what to do, until I realize something my father had taught me. Normally, vampires heal automatically from human-caused wounds. These wounds aren't healing or seem to be. It means he´s fought a vampire. If I am right, then the wounds caused by vampires are much deeper, worse to the skin, and even a vampire such as Eric´s thousand-year-old skin isn't able to heal itself. Only human blood can heal him now. My human blood.

"Eric, please. You have to drink," I say, as I bring my neck closer to his lips. His lips brush my neck, but I don´t feel his fangs sink into me. Damn it!

It won´t work this way, I need another solution. But every second I waste, he is slipping further away from me. I see his eyes trying to blink open but his weakness is taking over his body. His wounds continue to spill blood, and I can only hold the bed sheets over them to help. It is seconds before they too are dripping with blood.

I look around me, only to find a nail-file on my bedside table that I remember using this morning to do my nails. It is sharp, and it will have to do. I have no time.

I slit a small part of the side of my neck slowly, hissing and screaming at the pain. I try to hold back tears, but it hurts so much and it´s not even a deep wound. Blood begins to spill out and as I look down to Eric, I see the drops of blood pouring down onto him already. One falls directly onto his bottom lip and his eyes blink open immediately. He first licks his lips but then his lips pull back, and I see his fangs descend.

"Eric, drink," I instruct.

I bring my neck down onto his lips, and feel his lips and tongue caress my wound before he sinks his fangs into me.

I smile softly with relief as I take in what has just happened. Eric is here. He has finally returned, just like he promised. He´s safe. He´s ill but I am saving him. My blood will cure him, and then he won´t ever have to leave me again. He loves me.

He sucks and sucks, every time getting healthier and healthier. His hands begin to move, caressing my upper body but then circling my back and clutching it so that I become immobile.

I feel my eyelids drop, but I am still smiling because Eric is here. His hands grip me harder, but I do not complain because I must save him. I do not question him yet about what has happened because I want him to get better.

At what cost?

I feel myself weaken; weaken further than I have ever. He´s taking too much blood. My body can´t support me any longer and I fall beside him separating my neck from his lips. Stronger, Eric jumps up, straddling me in order to sink his teeth once again into me. He´s vicious, thirsty and he needs me.

I struggle beneath him. My hands risk my last bit of strength to push him away, but it doesn't work. He´s too strong, and I can´t do more than kick and resist underneath him.

"Eric, please," I say. I need him to stop. I am falling into unconsciousness and soon I won't be able to defend my own body as he takes my blood.

I've been in this state before. I've been here twice. I'll die. He needs to stop. He doesn't understand. He´s thirsty… he can´t see me, weak… thin… dying.

"Baby please, I need you," he replies, misery in his voice. He doesn't understand – he won´t stop, he can´t.

"Eric, stop," I manage.

"NO!"

The tables have turned.

"Eric. Listen to my heart. I'm... dying," I manage, before sleep takes me and I lay motionless and still beside him, the slow thumping of my heart coming to a stop.


	13. Afraid

**Afraid**

Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. I am breathing. My heart is beating. Blood is being pumped around my body. I am alive. I am breathing.

The first thing I see is that the blind on the window isn't fully closed. The light being let in hits me directly, warming my face. The warm is beautiful and wanted against the coldness of the bed. As I blink, I am brought in between darkness and an uncomfortable feeling when the light from the window hits my eyes. I close my eyes instantly and bring my hand over my face just in case.

Someone sits on the bed beside me and the bed sinks. I move my hand from my eyes but keep it elevated just in case the light still threatens me. I open my eyes, relieved that the light is no longer on my face. Eric is sat beside me, looking down at me, his face fully healed, but now wearing a dreadful and grievous look.

He moves his hand to touch my cheek, but I jump back. I don´t want him to touch me. Not yet.

His eyes cloud with fear and sadness and I am filled with guilt. I am forced to relax – I don´t want to see him like this, but things can´t go back to what they were before. Not when he lost control with me. He almost killed me. I shouldn't be making excuses for him.

No. That´s wrong – he didn't try to kill me; he just wasn't able to stop himself from feeding because he was ill and hurt, on the verge of death.

I wonder how long I was asleep recovering for this time. Are Kyle and the others home? If they are, does Kyle know what happened?

I look up at Eric, who is still silent, just looking at me. He holds his hands on his lap, and I notice that he is wearing different clothes. I immediately recognize the T-Shirt. It is Kyle´s – so I assume he either borrowed it, or was given the clothes by Kyle.

I smile at the shirt; I had given it to Kyle for his birthday last year. It is black, a V-neck shape, short-sleeved with grey buttons. I had loved it on him. It looks even better on Eric as it contrasts with his pale-white skin.

I look elsewhere, apart from his heartbreaking facial expression. His eyes seem clearer, far from the thirsty red and so I guess he is better. His body, were I remember all the other wounds being, seems clear and healed.

Although I won't let him touch me, I selfishly bring my arm to touch him. My fingers slither up his arm, and I see the effect of my touch on him as he closes his eyes and inhales deeply. I drop my arm.

"Are you okay?" I ask him, muttering my words.

Eric jumps up from the bed, running his hands through his head and moving towards the window. My heart stops once again as I fear he'll jump and leave as he has so often before. He turns his head towards me.

"I don't deserve you," he says, not answering my question. He is okay physically but inside... "You've nearly been on your deathbed. Again. Because of me. And still, you're asking me if I'm okay. You're perfect, innocent. I bring nothing but death to you."

He walks over to me again and sits back down on the bed, keeping his distance from me. I'm speechless, the only feeling able to be registered in my body is the burning sprouting from my neck. It hurts, and as I begin to touch it for the first time, I can feel a large bandage has been placed over it. I see Eric flinch from the corner of my eye, and I focus back on his face.

"I´m sorry," he says, but I can´t hear more than pain in his voice.

"Would you have killed me if I hadn't told you to stop?" I ask bluntly.

"Yes."

I look up at him. I know he is telling me the truth, that he´s being honest, but his honesty creates nothing but fear. He nearly killed me, after saying he loved me. He could have killed me. He´s made that clear. I could be dead now.

I bring the bed sheets closer to me, covering me further so that he can only see my face now. I grasp the sheet, as if I´m holding on to life. I look down, unable to understand my feelings for him anymore. I just want to be alone, without him. I need him to go. I want to be alone. I need to think. About everything that has happened, I need to think.

"Ronnie, please. Look at me," he says.

I don´t respond.

"Look at me," he says, this time it being an order.

I look up at him.

"Please understand it wasn't me. I was weak, thirsty and all that was registering through my mind was my urge to feed."

I'm speechless and I just want him to go. I need to be alone. Though the blind is now closed I remember the light. It´s daylight outside – he should be sleeping. He can´t go.

"Please forgive me," he begs. "Forgive me, Ronnie please."

I look into the face of the man whom I've been alone without. I've needed him so much, prayed for him to return and now that he´s here, I want him gone. Do I, really?

I know deep down that I´ll forgive him – no matter what he does, because that is how deep my affection for him is. I want nothing more than to be in his arms, for him to tell me he loves me, for him to kiss me, for him to make love to me again. I love him, but now, I don´t know what to feel for him. He hurt me, nearly killed me, would have if I hadn't stopped him.

I just need some time to think.

"It's daylight," he whispers. "I need to sleep, and I want you to rest. I've been regulating your heartbeat and it does not beat at its normal rhythm yet. I'm so accustomed to it, " he says, smiling a loved-up smile, "you're still not healed."

I move to the furthest side of the bed and wait for him to climb in. I feel him pull the covers over me and then from the corner of my eye I see him turn to the other side, so that our backs are to each-other. Eric is finally here. I want him and he wants me, but still we are miles from each other with a wild wilderness between us.

He understands I don´t want him near me, not yet so he keeps his distance.

* * *

_She´s afraid of me again, and she won't speak to me. I have hurt her and she no longer wants me. I will wait until night-time and then leave. I have done her too much wrong – she will not forgive me._

_I love her, but if I allow myself to be with her, I will continue to hurt her. It will be easier to leave her knowing this. If I know that she doesn't love me, it will be easier to leave._

_I turn back to see her; her back is beautiful and thin and I want nothing more than to touch it._

_I lean in closer to her. I will leave, but I am selfish and still want her to want me. I must be sure she does not want me. I have lost her too often now - I no longer want anyone or anything to keep us apart, not if she'll still want me._

_My hand grasps hold of her pajamas, a soft silk. She turns around at my touch, and I back away, scared that she´ll push me further away from her, where I refuse to be. Instead she pulls me to her, and I lean my head on hers. She kisses my neck and I mirror her as I bring my lips to hers._

_I rip the bandage from her neck and then slowly blow onto the two piercings my fangs have left behind, scarring her beautiful skin. I kiss them._

_"Forgive me," I repeat again, and I clutch her gently around the waist, pulling her closer to me so that I can inhale one last time the beauty of her scent. _

_Now that I have seen the mark I have left her, I banish all the hopeful thoughts I was dreaming up only seconds ago. I am not good for her._

_I will leave._


	14. Healer

**Healer **

_Her beautiful golden-brown eyes stare up at me as I wake from my sleep. They met me in my dreams, just like every other night - even when I'm far from her love - and now they welcome me back to reality. This reality however is far from her beauty; unlike them it is sad and I am sure I am giving her no doubt with my eyes as I look down at her. I know I will have to leave her soon._

_Ignoring my grief, she tries to lighten me up by smiling her humble and honest smile at me; it reaches her eyes. To her luck it works - of course it would. Seeing her happy gives me the greatest pleasure. She makes me smile; she makes me see happiness once again. I love her._

_"I've missed you," she whispers._

_I want to caress her cheek, but when I come to bring my hand up, I find they are wrapped inside hers. Her hands are warm and with her touch I can almost feel human heat in my own skin. I gently remove one of my hands to caress her hair and cheek and with the other give her hands a squeeze. She squeezes my hand back._

_"Don´t leave, Eric," she continues._

_Now I am silent. I don´t know how to tell her that I have to go, that I must – that I´ll only hurt her if I stay with her. There is so much I have to tell her, about Sienna… about what happened… I know she´s desperate to know. I can see it in her eyes._

_I realize this is not only what she deserves to know. She also deserves to be told _what_ she is. I've kept this from her for so long. I've known it myself since the first time I'd laid eyes on her. I had wanted her so badly. She has to be told what she is. It's for her own protection. _

_"I have to… you know I do," I manage._

_"You said you were going to leave in your sleep. I don´t want you to," she whispers. Her words and her tone are enough to make me want to stay – she bats her lashes up at me, and I feel my body tremble at defeat._

_"How could you possibly still want me after I hurt you?" I ask._

_"I love you," she answers. Her answer is so simple, but it shakes something within me. I can´t leave either for the same reason. I have to be with her, because I love her too._

_"Are you going to tell me what happened, Eric?"_

_"Sienna," I say and clear my through. "She called me, telling me of Isaac's death. She didn't see me help you, so she thought you had died too. I played along, pretending I didn't know about James and that my feelings for you where long gone. She asked me to come back to her and the others. I thought it would be a chance to kill her after what she did to you."_

_I pause, knowing she is listening, wanting to take everything I say in. Then I continue._

_"I wrote you the note, but in all fairness, I didn't know if I'd make it back. I didn't want to worry you. I believed you loved me, and I knew you'd panic. But I knew it wouldn't be easy to kill her, especially if the others were around."_

_This time I pause just to watch her emotions. I feel her unwrap one of her hands from mine, but don't look to see it happen. I watch her every move as first anger but then worry cloud her face. She brings her hand to my face and lightly brushes my cheeks with her warm fingers._

_"I couldn't stop worrying about you," she says, tears forming in her eyes. "I didn't know if you would ever come back to me."_

_I too bring my free hand to her face so that I can wipe her tears as they descend down her face. Everything under them on their path down her face softens just like her heart has softened to accept mine._

_"I spent weeks and weeks with them, gaining as much information as possible from them. I knew I had to gain their complete trust again. Then I took my chance last week when Sienna and I were left alone. I went for it; I killed her; the other two had not gone far and had heard the fight. They ran back, where I was trying to hide my tracks and preparing an excuse. They, well… you saw me last night," I stop._

_Ronnie's eyes widen with fear and she quickly shuffles towards me, nestling herself by my chest. She grasps me tightly and I wrap my arms around her._

_"Are they… dead?" She speaks into my chest. I remember the others, Jeremy and Noah._

_"I killed one of them, Noah, but escaped from Jeremy," I say. _

_I prepare myself for what I am about to tell her now. It´s what I've been hiding from her, even from myself. I don´t want her to be at threat, but it is what she is that means she's in danger._

_"Ronnie, you need to know what I am about to tell you. It is punishable by death to kill a vampire for a human, and well… I have killed two."_

_"What?" She panics, her voice breaking and shaking._

_"Before I left, Jeremy called the vampire authority, and the king is aware of what I have done. I will most probably have to go to defend my case, " I say._

_Her eyes widen, no longer crying but large with shock. I guess this is too much for her at this time, but she had to know. I could be called at any minute, and I would have to leave her immediately._

_"You´re going to die," It's not a question. It's a statement. "You're going to die, because of me?" she mutters, her voice breaking still._

_"No," I say, honestly and see her physically relax. "I had a good reason to kill them, they were harming you." I pause, not knowing how to continue._

_"Ronnie, you´re not just any human," I spill. How is she going to take this? I see her mouth widen with shock._

_"You´re part of the Healers race - "_

_"Healer? Wait, Isaac mentioned that…" she mutters. Isaac – and he was going to kill her anyway? I frown._

_"It just means you´re a human, but you´re matched to a vampire. Me." She smiles, so I continue. "Most vampires never find their healers, but I have. I've found you. I knew it the first time I tasted your blood and also, you bear the mark. It's the crescent moon just below your left ear."_

_She quickly moves her hand from my face, to touch herself just under her ear. She looks back at me._

_"You mentioned my blood. Is that why your eyes turn gold and you... glow?" She says._

_"Yes, our blood is matched. Those are the effects of your blood entering my body."_

_"Mmm... are there many of me? I mean, others?"_

_"No. You are extremely rare. In all of time there have only been ten known Healers."_

_"Well, what does being a Healer mean?" she asks, clearly astonished by this new information. She's taking this better than I had expected. "Will I develop superpowers?" She laughs._

_"No. It just means you're blood is special to that vampire you're tied to. The smallest drop of your blood would heal me instantly. Unfortunately, my blood-lust doesn't suffice with little. Normally I can control it, but as you saw last night, if I'm weak..." I don't know how to continue._

_"There are only a small number of healers known – there are thousands and thousands of us living amongst you humans, but in my 1000 years, I have only met two other vampires who have had Healers. You are very unique - I'd say you were the only Healer alive now."_

_"Were they intimate like we are?" she asks, again, completely curious._

_"No. From what I know, most vampires almost farm their healers, making sure no harm comes to them so that the blood is contained. A vampire, with a Healer is almost unbeatable – we are very rare. The two vampires I knew who had found their Healers only came into contact with them when they had been injured and needed their Healer´s blood."_

_"So you think the King… wait explain that; you have a King?" she asks._

_"Yes, his name is Alexander. Those younger vampires who have not been correctly taught about him or those who have not met him refuse to believe believe he is real and only glorify him as a God."_

_"Why is he king?" she asks._

_"He was the first vampire. From him, all of us were made." I pause. "Are you ready for a story?" I mockingly ask, teasing her. She nods, her eyes containing the same enthusiasm as before. She laughs and I cherish her laugh._

_She seems like she wants information, so I don´t refuse to give it to her. I don´t want to keep her in the dark; she loves me, and she needs to know everything about me and about us vampires._

_"Alexander was_ created - _not born -, millions and millions of years ago. As all things do, Alexander evolved: for example, over time he grew fangs, became ill when the sun came out and over time realized he preferred blood from animals to the food. Also, physically he did not age and stayed looking the same as the way he had been created – he comes across as a being of 23 years of age. Alexander was alone for millions of years – he couldn't die. _

_"When the human race evolved, Alexander waited, but never saw them evolve into what he was. He would feed from humans, but never kill them. One day, he came across a young man, named Antoinne," I say, pausing._

_She gasps, her hand immediately grasping her mouth as she makes the connection._

_"This was around 2500 years ago, long before I was made. His blood tasted so rich, that Alexander took all of it. When he tried to heal Antoinne by feeding him his blood, Antoinne gladly drank. But Antoinne didn't wake up human. He was a vampire, and Alexander realized he had turned his first human."_

_"Over time, 500 years later he created a woman, named Roxanne - she still lives with him. Roxanne created many others, and so did Antoinne, including me. Alexander refused to take any more human lives, and has lived since as our king, though he is more human than vampire."_

_"Of course, the girl that happens to be my Healer is the very same girl who ended Antoinne's life, Alexander's first child."_

_She looks up at me sadly, but when I burst out laughing, she laughs too, joining me. I look down at her, deep into her eyes, and see that there is a small part of her that is still afraid. I bend down gently and kiss her, reassuring her._

_"Are you sure he won´t punish you because of me?" she asks._

_"No; he wasn't close to Antoinne. Antoinne defied Alexander often, and never stuck to his rules. Though Antoinne was like a father to me, when with Roxanne he was ruthless and a savage."_

_"Please take me with you," she whispers suddenly, shocking me and clearing the relaxed mood in the room._

_I don´t answer because though I am afraid of the countless problems this could arise in a vampire home, I know deep down that bringing Ronnie would be a good thing. She could serve as evidence, and she´d be safe with me, completely safe. I could make sure everyone knew she was mine, my Healer and no-one else would be able to touch her. However, if I was found guilty and sentenced to death, what would happen to her? Would the King grant her safety and let her go, or would he kill her?_

_"Eric please. I´d worry about you, and you´d worry about me – we wouldn't be safe. Plus Jeremy is as you say, 'on the loose', searching for both of us right now."_

_"Fine," I answer. She´s right, she´d be safer with me. We can´t be apart. Unless otherwise instructed to by the authority, Jeremy would probably come after Ronnie if he ever found out I was gone. I won't let that happen._

_"Were does your vampire king, Alexander live then?" she asks._

_"I have only met him twice in my entire existence. He resides in an abandoned castle, in North Canada. There are around another fifty members that live there with him, mainly authority members, councillors and friends."_

_"Does he have a Healer?"_

_"No, as I've said Healers are extremely rare – nor has he ever come across a human woman who has appealed to him."_

_"But he has always been around. Has he never met a Healer and claimed her for his own?" she asks._

_"You don't understand. You can't just fall in love with a Healer. You have to be matched to them. You are matched to me. You could never be any other vampire's Healer, Ronnie. You were destined to be mine, as I was to be yours. Antoinne always told me vampires and their healers were arranged by the Gods in the stars." She smiles shyly, blushing and pecks my cheek lightly with her lips._

_"Did he have a Healer?"_

_"Yes," I mutter bluntly, not wanting to linger on the memories of my late father._

_However, her question knocks me off balance. I look at her, waiting for more questions but she is quiet and still. She looks up at me, and I can see it in her eyes that she has more questions that she is afraid to ask._

_"You can ask me anything," I nudge._

_"When you first met me…" she pauses. "Was it only my blood, and Healer characteristics that attracted you to me?"_

_"Yes. When I saw you were a Healer, I realized I'd have to protect you and make sure you came to no harm. Together we are stronger. That all blew when you told me you'd killed Antoinne. I didn't care that you were a Healer – I just saw you as a traitor who had killed the one man I had ever had trust in."_

_"I´m sorry," she says._

_"It´s okay," I begin. "I shouldn't have let them –"_

_My phone interrupts me as the familiar tune rings, cutting off my speech. I jump out of the bed, tucking the bed sheets carefully over Ronnie so that she will not get cold. I look at her, and see all blood has been drained from her face. She thinks… she knows it´s them. Contrastingly, as I turn to grab my phone a slight smile descends over her face and I frown over the thoughts she must be having. Nevertheless, I pick up the phone from inside my back pocket and walk swiftly out of the room._

_"Hello?" I mutter._

_"Eric Jackson?"_

_"Yes, that´s me – sorry but, who am I speaking to?" I mutter, even though deep down I know who it is. Ryan's voice is one I would never forget._

_"My name is Ryan and I am one of the Seven Authority Members to the vampire king, his majesty Alexander. I believe we met when you visited with your maker 1,000 years ago."_

_"Yes, you see I don´t remember faces and it´s been a while," I mutter sarcastically down the phone._

_I do not pretend to befriend these vampires. They are different to the rest of us, and I will protect Ronnie. She is everything to me now; she´s my life, she's all it's worth. It is up to me now, to keep her safe. Now that she knows she is a Healer, she must be safe._

_"Alexander has requested you see him, with your human, Miss Veronica Watson I presume. He will expect you in the morning, so we advise you travel tonight."_

* * *

I wait patiently for Eric to return, but the seconds that he spends on the phone seem to last a lifetime. I know who has called him; I know what they want, why they want it, where they want it and when they want it.

Finally, Eric steps back into the room. I had gotten up the second he had left due to my nerves, so I am now sat on the edge of the bed, my feet tapping impatiently against the floor. As soon as I see him, I leap into his arms. He's tense, rigid, afraid but I can´t help but feel safe in his arms. He grabs my legs and lifts me, and I wrap my legs around him and bend down to peck him on the lips.

"They've asked you to come with me," he says, disappointed. At first I don't understand, but what he mutters next informs me of why he is so depressed. "They know of you already."

I feel shocked and scared at the same time. Shocked because they already know about me; scared because the Vampire King Alexander may think of me as an interesting human to investigate on. I am neither. I am not an object of research nor am I a scientific experiment.

"It´s going to be okay," I mutter, stunned at being the one to speak those words. "We´re going to be alright." The words sneak out of my mouth and I can´t believe to have spoken them. I don't feel reassured by them, but Eric nods in agreement.

"You're right," he says. "I've said it myself tonight. We're stronger as one."

I nod in agreement.

"We always will be, as long as we´re together," he agrees.

I smile up at Eric, and he down at me. He grabs my waist and sets me down on the floor, instantly beginning to look around the room, trying to find something.

"Have you got some sort of bag? We need to pack," he whispers, still not ridding me of his strong arms.

"Sure, it´s under the wardrobe," I say as I point behind me.

He lets me go, and I almost run across the room, falling to my knees so I can grab the rucksack quicker. He sits on my bed and watches me attentively. I open the bag, and begin to open drawers, selecting certain items and scoring them inside the bag.

"Ronnie," Eric calls. "Let me do that. I´ll pack for you – you need to write a letter, so that Kyle and your father don´t panic when they realize you've left."

He's right! "OK," I say, rushing back across the room. "Paper´s downstairs, so I´ll be right up in a few minutes."

I open the door, but Eric´s voice stops me again with its firmness and strictness.

"Ronnie," he pauses. "Just don´t tell the truth."

* * *

Downstairs, I've quickly found paper and a pen; I start to write a silly excuse down that will hopefully be enough to keep my father and friends from following me and seeking me out.

Tears start to flow down from my eyes, knowing that I may not see them in a while, knowing that this may be all the goodbye they'll ever receive. I hate hurting them like this, but it´s the only way.

_Dad, Kyle;_

_I've chosen my life with Eric. I love him, and somehow, he loves me too. I promise I'll be safe – I might even visit sometime, I just don´t know yet. I love you, please don't think I don't. I hope I don't disappoint you too much dad, and Kyle, I hope you know that you are the best friend I've ever had. Thank-you. I love you both,_

_Ronnie x_

* * *

Upstairs, I hand the letter to Eric, so that he can proofread it. I feel like a child, handing her class work to a teacher, smiling when Eric smiles softly back, approving of it. The last of the tears escape my eyes; I fear that it will be a long time before I see them, especially Dad. He has lost my mother, and I don´t know what this will do to him.

"Now use this tape and tape it to the window," he says, handing me a roll of tape and brushing the last tears from my face. He hugs me tightly, kissing my hair repeatedly gently but then releases me quickly.

I look down to the tape and recognize the masking tape. I laugh at him, and raise an eyebrow. Masking tape?

"Masking tape Eric?" I ask him.

"Yes," he says, returning the smile, his eyes kind. "It was the only one I could find."

"They´re going to think you kidnapped me," I chuckle as I move towards the window and tape the paper to it.

He smiles darkly at me, but then his look softens.

"I think Kyle trusts me enough to know that´s not true," he says. "I kind of like that human; I know he´s a good friend for you."

"I know he is, and I think he likes you too – he trusts you enough." I say. "Even though lately, I think he's moving closer to being on my dad's side. He thinks you break my heart too often. He told me, 'Ronnie, that boy should just stay away for good.'" I laugh as I impersonate Kyle.

At first Eric laughs with me, but then his eyes turn sad. "It doesn't matter. We're together now." He says and I guess that means no more hearts will ever be broken.

"I hope so, because I don't think my heart could tolerate you leaving again."

He leans in completely and he kisses me passionately, dropping the pieces of clothing on each of his hands and pushing me firmly against the wall. I grasp his hair and he grasps my back. For a minute we kiss and when we break to breath, we´re just silent, admiring each-other; if we could just stay like this forever…

Reality kicks in as soon as he next speaks.

"Are you ready? We´re expected in the morning, and our flight leaves in 40 minutes," he says, as a matter of fact.

"You've booked a flight?" I ask him, astounded. I guess it isn't that much of a surprise; how else were we going to get to Canada quickly?

"How else were we going to get to Canada quickly?" He says and I burst out laughing. "I don't particularly want to tan, Ronnie."

"You mean burn."

"No, I mean tan," he smiles. "Yes, I've booked a flight. We´re flying first class and all," he chuckles.

"First class to hell," I mutter, hoping that he won´t hear me. He does.

He looks down to me, recognizing the pain in my voice, but then pulls me towards him again so that he can sink his face into my hair. I feel him inhale and then smile against my curls.

"We will be okay," he whispers, and knowing that I´ll be with him, I nod honestly.

* * *

I leave the house, looking back at it one last time from under Eric´s arm. It is dark and I can barely make it out, but I know it´s there. I know that it is now empty, powerless, and open to any intruder… _Jeremy_ flashes across my thoughts.

I stare at the house again, knowing that in a few days, my father and Kyle with his father will return to an empty house. My father will call out my name, and upon no response will panic. He will then rush to my bedroom, find the note in my window and crumble to his knees on the floor.

I look at the house now and every memory I've lived in it. Yes, recently it has been a prison to me, but it is a prison I would gladly return to to see my father and friends. The reality is that I might actually never return, if things go bad.

I promise not to think like this – Eric and I will be fine. Eric and I will be fine. Eric and I will be fine. I repeat the sentence over and over inside my head, like when you're told to remember a code, and you don´t stop because you're scared you'll forget it.

He hugs me tightly, before crouching down onto the floor beside me. I put the small rucksack on my back and wait for his hands to bring me onto his back. Suddenly we are running and we are travelling through the night. I can´t see much of the way, but he runs faster and faster, skidding past all the obstacles, like on a video-game.

I feel dizzy as we run, but I remember this isn't the first time I've experienced this. Twice before… when I was – dying. Always I've been saved by Eric and carried to safety, but this time it is different. This is the first time I am really aware; I may be healed but for how long. Right not I am heading towards danger, not away from it.

The cold of the night and the cold of his skin envelop me and ice my body. I huddle closer to him and to the warmth of his jacket; he notices this as he runs and he responds by holding me tighter.

He stops running once we begin to see the lights at the airport, slowing it down to a light pace. My eyes are weaker than his and I can only see dim lights behind trees ahead, but my ears are sharper and I can hear the quick zoom of cars, suggesting a road or a car park.

He falls to the floor, so that I can climb down from him easily. Then, he extends his arm, signalling he wants to carry my rucksack. After he puts it on his back, he grabs my hand in his and we start walking as if we were normal human beings, walking to the airport to catch a flight.


	15. Alexander

**_Hey, I don't often write messages before chapters, but I've noticed some other authors doing it. Please comment/favourite/follow - if you've made it this far it must be because you like Ronnie and Eric's story. I've decided to comment here because Alexander is a new main character - I hope you like him, because I surely do and he has so much to contribute to the overall novel. But yes, please show your support - it's what keeps me writing! Enjoy. Patricia x_**

**Alexander**

Our flight, after having left at 9:30 pm local time is expected to arrive and land in Montreal at 12:30 am. It's a three hour and a half flight journey and as we are having to fly during the night, mostly everyone is asleep. I sit up and look at the seats behind us, were the majority of passengers are snoring away, with their chests rising and falling slowly.

Eric and I are sat towards the front of the plane. We have a whole row to ourselves, and whilst I sit by the window, Eric sits in the middle. No-one is sat on the seat by the aisle and only one person sits sleeping on the three seats to the other side of the aisle. Eric has shut the window behind me, and as I lean onto his shoulder, he expects me to sleep.

I know he's booked the seats liked this specifically so that we can have more privacy to ourselves. Our conversations, which are most likely to involve certain words that a normal innocent may think to be mad won't be overheard by the occasional awake human.

It is obvious he has succeeded. We've been booked into first class and so few others are sat around us. I feel like we really are alone, in our own little bubble. I cuddle up against Eric and feel him put his arms around me.

The air hostess, which walks out of the cockpit, begins to hand out blankets. She grabs one and slowly places it over the man sat across from us on the other side of the aisle and then hands one over to Eric.

"Thanks," he says as he takes it from her hand and begins unfolding it to place over me.

The air hostess smiles down at me and begins to take another blanket out of a bag. She offers it to Eric again, but he resists.

"One's enough thanks," he whispers.

She nods and smiles again and walks away, her long brunette curls tied back with red lace. Eric smiles down at me as he extends the blanket over me. I bring my legs onto the seat and tuck them under the blanket. I clutch the blanket and wrap it around me so that it separates my warmth from Eric's cold.

"She doesn't realise I don't really needed one. I'm not really cold," he whispers against my hair and I laugh as I turn to look back at the hostess that is now attending other customers.

We've been up in the air for just under an hour and as I lean against Eric, one of his hands grabs my waist whilst the other holds my head against his chest. He caresses my cheek and hair and places his head on mine. Though not intended, his black clothes and the way he's holding me do a good job of hiding me.

Anyone would have thought we were asleep; Eric makes it more believable by often closing his eyes and stilling. He's a good actor. Neither of us moves nor talks, doing good to appear like simple other humans but even though I try sincerely to fall asleep, there are too many thoughts and fears running through my mind.

I smile unexpectedly as a new thought enters my mind. I realise that though we are attempting to act as normal as possible, neither of us really is normal. We're not even human. I think about the night's earlier confessions – Eric telling me that I was a Healer.

I smile further because I remember him telling me that I was his. My earlier worries of incompatibility or that Eric would have to leave me rush out of my mind as I realise that we are bound. I am his and he is mine.

"What is it?" Eric asks as he feels me smile against his chest. His voice is so soft and warm that I can't help but let a giggle slip my mouth.

"I was just thinking about how neither of us is human," I whisper, cautious even though everyone on this plane is fast asleep. I hear him chuckle and it makes me grin widely.

"Well, technically you are still; you're just a bit _more_," he says, his fingers stroking my neck. His cool fingers at first startle me, but then my body adapts to his touch and his touch feels like a relaxing massage. I quiver at his touch and close my eyes. I decide to ask Eric a question that has been bugging me all afternoon.

"Eric, what´s Alexander like?" I ask out of curiosity.

"I don't really know," he answers. "I've only met him twice. I just remember him being reserved, lonely; nothing like the rest of us. I guess it's because he's seen so much more, been around for so long. He is much respected though. His word is lethal; everything he says is law – everyone tries to get on his good side, but he only is himself with certain friends."

"I'm scared Eric," I admit. I sit up and he hugs me instantly. I nestle by his neck and he kisses my hair over and over again. "I'm scared for you."

"It won't come to that, I swear. I won't let them. I won't let them hurt you."

"Will they allow us to stay together, or will they split us up?" I ask him, because another of my fears is being the only of my kind in a castle full of vampires.

"I don´t know – I´ll ask to not be parted from you. They should understand this when I mention you´re my Healer. But Ronnie, once I enter Alexander's home, I have no power."

"I understand. This reminds me. Am I just your Healer or can I be a Healer to others?" I ask because deep down, the fact that I am a Healer worries me. Does this mean I am at a disadvantage to predators – vampires? I don´t want to be shared – I just want to be Eric´s.

Eric's eyes darken and I know he's about to tell me something he finds hard to tell and that he has been keeping from me.

"No, you are just mine but… Antoinne once told me the legend of the first Healer, who he found roughly 500 years before he made me. She was a young girl, from a small village. Antoinne first met her when she was a small child and since then kept a close eye on her growing up. When the girl grew into her late teens, Antoinne decided to take her away. However, around the same time, Roxanne turned a young male and it turned out that Antoinne's Healer was also matched to this male. Antoinne was furious and killed the girl, so that neither could have her."

I gasp and suddenly jerk out of his hands, sitting up so that I can see him better to look into his eyes. My eyes widen with shock but I don´t say anything, hoping that he´ll continue.

"Her name was Alexia. Of course, I never believed Antoinne. I don't think a Healer can belong to two vampires; none of the other Healers I have met ever have."

"Did Alexander ever find out?" I ask.

"Yes. Antoinne told me how furious Alexander was. This is why I think he will spare me - because of you," he answers and I smile and breathe out a sigh of relaxation. "Alexander seemed angry at Antoinne because he had killed such a rare species. I think he will be fond of you, that he will find you interesting," he finishes.

"I'm not an object to stare at," I mutter, emotionless.

* * *

When we land in Montreal, the time is just after 12:30pm. A man, dressed completely in black – just like Eric is beside me – is waiting for us outside the airport. Eric has to point him out to me, though when I catch sight of him I see that he easily stands out from the regular humans rushing past him. He too catches sight of us, but doesn't wave or call us over – instead he eyes us warily and waits patiently for us to go to him.

Having landed, we have walked directly out of the plant and out through 'Landings', not even stopping to claim luggage. Eric has brought no belongings with him and I have just brought my small backpack, which Eric carries now. Even inside it, all I have bothered to pack has been a change of clothes, my toothbrush and a body spray. It's all I need. When you live the life of a vampire hunter, your life turns simple – but then I am also hoping this trip of us will end up being a quick journey.

It has taken us just over half an hour to exit the airport and so it is still deep, early night when we walk out of the airport. The stars are high up in the sky, and illuminate it as they do Eric's eyes that shine a golden brown due to his feeding. I smile up at him and he down at me as he grabs my hand in his and we make our way forwards to the man.

I focus back on him; he's still waiting for us. He appears to look young, is tall and thin and has short blonde hair and I believe blood-red eyes behind his black shades. He is holding up a piece of paper with the name Eric on it. Not Eric and Ronnie.

"Don't they know my name?" I mutter so that only Eric can hear.

"Most vampires won't see you as important compared to them," Eric replies, without looking at me. He looks directly at the man waiting for us, his lips in a tight line. We walk towards him quickly and are sooner than wanted faced with him.

Eric immediately steps forwards, positioning me behind him but not letting go of my hand. I fear for his life as the tension of a fight builds up, but I relax as the chance of a quarrel here in a public area is less than none.

"Ryan," Eric mutters. The expected handshake never happens, as Eric's hand refuses to leave mine; instead, it squeezes mine tighter.

"Eric," he answers. The vampire looks down at me and nods, acknowledging but not accepting me.

I realise how different these vampires really are to Eric and others I have met. They really are cold. Even now, with his shades on, I feel Ryan's eyes penetrating and piercing me with their individual emotionless auras.

Eric grasps me tighter, his hand on my waist. He brings me forward slightly before he speaks again.

"Ryan, this is my girlfriend, Ronnie; she is also a Healer," Eric says, naively unaware that the majority of the innocents outside here, either greeting relatives or waiting for cabs have all turned to look at the two beautiful men on either side of me. I too however blank this thought from my mind as I smile at what Eric has just said. No-one has ever introduced me as their girlfriend and I certainly did not expect it from Eric… even though that's what I am.

Neither piece of information seems like fresh news to Ryan as he doesn't look back down to me but instead turns away and leads us towards a car only a few feet from where we are stood. It too is black like the night; sleek and thin.

"For the human," he snickers, not even attempting to hide his disapproval in me being here.

He removes his shades now that he is far from the human eye and I see his piercing red eyes better. With discontent, he opens the door to the passenger seat; he obviously hates cars and would prefer to run rather than ride. He gives us one last look before he climbs in, shutting the door behind him. Though arrogant and cruel, Ryan is just as beautiful as all the other vampires I have met, but none to me are as beautiful as Eric.

Letting go of my hand briefly, Eric opens the door for me and I, followed by Eric himself climb in at the back. Inside, the car is as luxurious as on the outside. The seats are cushioned and are soft and plump, welcoming and inviting me to a sleep. Though this would be much appreciated, I cannot blindly remove the threat before my eyes from my mind. I sit as close to Eric as possible and he holds my hands in his.

The driver, also dressed in black immediately turns around to see us. He too is another male vampire but unlike Ryan looks stronger and is more muscular with dark brown hair like me. He smiles firstly at Eric, nods and then smiles at me – a genuine and real smile. I smile back, instantly liking this vampire more than Ryan.

"My name is Jacques," he says, with a strong French accent.

"Ronnie," I smile, tensing next to Eric as I introduce myself. It is concluded – I most definitely like Jacques more than Ryan.

* * *

The car ride is immensely quiet. Though Ryan and Jacques often attempt conversation, their topic of conversation seems too precious and secretive for our ears to hear and they soon cut it off. Eric keeps an intent eye on the pair of them and as result, we hardly speak either. When he's not looking at them, he keeps his eyes fixated on me throughout the journey, taking in all of my emotions, reading all my feelings and guessing at all of my thoughts. Though I attempt to do the same to his, as usual I am unable to.

I take turns, admiring both the two other vampires in the car with us and the beautiful landscape to our sides. I'll admit I have never left the United States of America; I've never set a foot outside of it. Father always said we weren't needed elsewhere – that our duty laid at home. The leading members of our network of vampire hunters assigned hunters everywhere to regulate and keep every area safe from vampires and Father had ensured we stayed at home, where we had a purpose and memories to keep us hunting.

An hour and a half later and we are still in the car, my hand still in Eric's. House numbers have been reducing for a while and I realise we are entering no-man's land. Only trees and woods encircle us now and I realise – as we turn – that we are going down a small one-car road. A few minutes down to it and I realise that we must be close; bright candles begin to illuminate the road and the lack of other cars suggests this is an area hardly visited and most probably unknown to most locals. The candles light the way beneath the moon but soon, my sight is interrupted with a brilliant but old-fashioned stone castle to which Eric instantly points.

The location of the castle surrounds me. We have just travelled for a good half an hour with nothing but trees to look at, but still, the castle is positioned here, in the middle of no-where with absolutely no blood supplies nearby. I shiver instantly as thoughts of chained bloody humans lying in dirty black rooms flash through my mind – I guess they probably keep supplies of humans instead in the castle. I look at the two men in front of us and decide to question Eric about my suspicions later, when we are all alone.

"This is our new home," he whispers in my ear; the sound of his voice almost erases my thoughts and I can't help but chuckle.

"Every king has to have a castle, doesn't he?" I say, looking up at his eyes with eagerness.

Eric lets a chuckle escape his lips, but instead of joining me as he laughs he just kisses my forehead tenderly and puts an arm around my waist.

"Will they keep me locked up all day Eric?" I ask, my words barely a whisper as I naively hope the others in the car won't hear me.

It isn't Eric who replies first however; as both of the men exchange a glance – meaning they have been rudely listening to mine and Eric's conversation – Jacques is the first to speak and deep down I am only glad it is him and not Ryan.

"You may be lucky," he begins, looking back at me through the rear-view mirror. "Alexander seems to have taken an interest to Healers – it's actually mainly because of that that you're here. You'll be happy to know the trial is only a cover-up."

"What?" Eric blurts out, screaming beside me.

He removes his hand from my waist and I feel the tension in the car build up. I instantly feel alone and unprotected, without my silver bullets or my wooden stakes – I have forgotten who I really am and the dangers of vampires. Eric grasps the back of the seats and brings himself closer to Ryan and Jacques.

"Is that why we are here? Because your damn-king has taken an interest in my Healer, my girlfriend?" He shouts.

Jacques presses firmly down on the pedal and the car comes to an immense stop. I am thrown forward and though Eric should have suffered from the same effect, Ryan's strong hand pushes him against his seat. He climbs over to the back of the car, no longer in his front seat but instead glaring into Eric's eyes right beside me.

"Don't you dare speak like that of the King – he is the reason why you're here, **_now_**, holding your damn human's hand," he yells.

Eric's face stills and Ryan returns swiftly to his seat. I glance quickly at Eric, who is breathing fire and staring daggers at the two vampires at the front. As Ryan continues to hiss at the fight, Jacques re-starts the car and continues the short drive up to the castle. It dawns of me how much these Councillors must really look up to the King.

I reflect at what has just happened, trying to find a positive to the entire situation Eric and I have not just stepped in. Jacques has just admitted that we are here because the King is interested in me. Eric and I will be fine; Eric is not in danger from the murders and I could bribe Alexander to assure our safety.

However, the fact that I am to be the interest of this entire trip suddenly shakes me. I climb over the seats towards Eric, where the feeling of home encircles me, just as his arms do and tries to make me forget Alexander's interest in me…

I can't.

"Why is he interested in me?" I mutter, hoping that this new topic of conversation will calm down the car. I don't receive an answer. I look blindly from Jacques to Ryan to even Eric beside me, but neither gives me the slightest of information and Eric just shakes his head, hinting I should keep quiet.

The car comes to a stop once again, but this time I realise it is because we have reached our destination. I am to be faced with the man himself and the deepest of my worries, my question, hasn't been answered.

All four doors open at once from outside, so that the four of us can step outside. Jacques and Ryan climb out of the car and shake hands with those on the outside, their voices loud and laughing.

"Having car troubles Jacques. You seem to have stopped back there?" A male voice exclaims outside. I hear Jacques laugh as he shakes the man's hand. "You know, you should tell Ryan to keep his voice down. We could hear him from here," he continues.

I ignore the chatter and hold tightly on to Eric. I do not wish to go out through a different door to him and by the look he gives me; he doesn't want me to either. The worst of scenarios flashes through my mind and I come closer to Eric. The unknown outside the door could be an ambush, aiming to separate Eric from me so that Alexander may experiment on his interest, me. Eric grasps my hand tightly and turns back to me one last time before he steps out of the car, pulling me out with him.

The man that had before opened the door closes it behind us once we are out and then quietly walks away. Ryan and Jacques join us and once again, Jacques warm voice speaks, answering my question.

"Why don't you ask the man himself?" he says.

From my shy and safe feeling beside Eric, I let my eyes explore my surroundings and look up. The castle is everything I had expected. The large keep stands up tall, but not taller than the perfectly round towers at either side. The entire building, made from a beautifully worked grey stone has begun to be invaded by climbing green plants that spurt out a green and purple flower. Even in the dark, the castle lit by torches of light looks outstanding.

It does not miss one medieval detail, as Eric and I begin our walk down the drawbridge where below us nothing but water lies. The stream is almost but still but as I focus my sight away from it, I look at the beautiful and obvious door, whose golden locks make it stand out.

It however, is not as striking as the man that stands outside it.

There are no words to describe him…Alexander shines with brilliance, his beauty and his posture. He is tall, broad – Eric's height. Unlike Eric, whose skin is covered in wounds from his human life, Alexander's is a flawless shade of pale. His skin is soft looking and as I step closer and closer towards him I can almost feel my own fingers massaging every inch of it. His long, black hair descends fashionably and wavy down his head and I can too imagine myself losing myself in it.

Yet his eyes are the most beautiful aspect. Oh, what they have seen! A light red; those eyes have seen millions of years, travelled through millions of sights and now look at me and into mine. His strong jaw changes as his lips turn into a smile at my sight.

I can't help but smile back, every fear I had had or that my mind had formed evaporating before me. I hold tightly on to Eric, but even though I do not know this stranger before me, I know that my reasons for holding on to Eric are not for protection. With Alexander's eyes set on me I feel nothing but secure –I only hold on to Eric so that he will restrain me and keep me from exploring and getting closer to this intriguing person before me.

As I come to the end of the bridge, his smile disappears and as his does, mine too is forced away from my face. His features turn into a sadder, more depressed look turning my happiness into grief.

I remember briefly what Eric told me. Alexander is lonely and different to other vampires because of what he has experienced. He has seen so much; throughout the time I have been alive I have lived so fully because I have never known when my life would end, but to him, these last seventeen years would have been the same as the million before them.

Eric stops me immediately and I feel myself travelling forward, only to be brought back away from Alexander. Unaware of walking further, Eric waits until Alexander finally signals with his fingers for us to get closer with the return of his warm smile. As I continue my walk again, Eric stops me a metre in front of him but I want to get closer; I need to.

"Eric, Veronica," he says – his voice soft, playful and kind – _nothing like Ryan's_, I mentally snicker. "Welcome."

"Thank-you," Eric and I say in unison. I smile shyly at him after having said my name fully. "Please call me Ronnie," I beg.

"Ronnie," he repeats after me, only to extend his hand out to me.

I take it without hesitation, expecting a handshake. Instead, he pulls me towards him and as the distance between Eric and I increases, I am forced to leave Eric's warmth.

I take it all back. The feelings and thoughts that Alexander was safe – I have never truly felt as afraid as I do now in his arms. I can feel Eric's eyes on my back, but his warm aura does not reach me and I cannot feel him. All I can feel is Alexander's coldness and as my heart begins to beat faster I can only imagine this fear will engulf me.

Alexander pulls me towards him, so that my face and lips are only inches away from his. Bringing his other hand to my face, he pushes my hair back so that he may see the spot where Eric's lips have been so often – my crescent moon Healer sign below my earlobe.

"Unbelievable," he whispers.

Unexpectedly, he smiles up at me and bends down to kiss the sign. At first, his lips send shivers down my body but then as my skin warms up beneath his touch I realise how affected I am by his presence. He is remarkable and though I may fear him, I could study him forever.

His eyes find m again and he smiles. I feel Eric grab my other hand and I am pulled away from Alexander and his touch straightaway. Our hands separate and I am left, wanting to be near him again. Though Eric feels like home I can't help looking at Alexander – the danger and the unknown that surrounds me invites me to him.

"I am Alexander," he introduces himself. "I am sure you know all about me. I want to know about you, Healer Ronnie," he says. "Come."

As he leads the way into the castle, I can only hope Eric will be worried enough to not hear my strongly beating hear, betraying my love for him.


	16. Misunderstandings

_**Hey! Thanks for being so patient and thanks for all your support. I should have the next installment, which is... probably one of my favorite chapters up on Sunday. This chapter is very important - it highlights the main plot, other than Eric and Ronnie's relationship and incorporates a lot from other chapters. Characters are mentioned, events etc. so if you have forgotten or not read previous chapters, I suggest so, otherwise you might find yourself lost! Please keep reading/commenting/liking etc. Enjoy. Patricia x**_

**Misunderstandings**

Alexander doesn't hesitate to open the doors and we quickly find ourselves inside the castle. We leave the dark and gloomy outdoors and walk into the castle's bright, modern and luxurious outside; the stone outside being no match to the beauty we find inside. It is not what I had in mind; Eric's nest as I remember was untidy and dark inside, but I can imagine Alexander's home to be light and open during the day, its large windows infiltrating light into every corner of the room.

He leads us directly into the castle's dazzling entrance. The room is white, with two open doors to each side, the right one leading to a small, oval shaped poor with sinking steps whilst the one to the right is closed. Symmetrically, white pillars with fine black detail hold the building up, both beside us but also towards the end of the room, beside the large staircases that lead to an upper floor.

Alexander stops in front of us, putting his hand on one of the curving staircases and I cling hardly on to Eric. He squeezes my hand, smiling down at me and reassuring me with his every look.

"I hope you will both be happy here," Alexander says, though he looks specifically at me. He extends his hand towards the room, scanning through every single detail ready for the human eye.

I scan the room over and over again. From my solitary experience growing up I can't imagine ever experiencing a room as grand as this one; it is brilliant – the room has the romantic look, the expensive look and the aristocratic look. It looks young, once again unmatched to the outside of the castle.

On the walls, expensive and colourful paintings that look like original copies bring colour other than white to the room; rosy pinks, pale oranges, bright creams and most of all, darer blacks and blues.

The castle is just so grand, so magnificent that it gives a new definition to the meaning of 'vampire'. For a minute, I question why Eric, having 1,000 years on him doesn't live in these types of luxuries. But I know how Eric differs from Alexander; he has never had things done for him. Eric has had to fend for himself, move in the world and most of all, he enjoys it. He's a nomad… I just don't know if I could live his life of never settling down, even though I have been living it for all of my life. I could easily become accustomed to Alexander's lifestyle; I would make exploring this castle never ending as every day would become history.

I can't help but smile at Alexander as I think about his home over and over again. It is the most beautiful building I have ever seen and the closest I can imagine to a royal home. He instantly smiles back and continues to speak, as if to aid me in my explorations.

"I had this built for me just over 1,500 years ago," he continues. Eric doesn't speak and I am far too eager for him to continue. "I have lived here since. It was quite new when Eric first visited, I must say. It's changed a lot since then."

"Yes, I remember it quite differently," Eric speaks up. "It was less white."

I laugh, breaking the tension in the room, and as Eric looks down at me, he joins me too because the irony is too great to ignore. The room really is white. Pale. Alexander makes no notice of us, ignoring us as we laugh and cuddle in front of him, but his following words quickly determine his hatred of laughter… of friendship.

"Antoinne brought you," he says.

His words instantly stop both of our laughter, bringing shivers down my back. Eric feels me beside him and he brings me closer to him, positioning himself slightly in front of me. A thought quickly rushes into my mind. Does Alexander know that I killed Antoinne? I step even further back.

"Is it true, Ronnie?" he begins, blaming me with his sole stare as his eyes search for mine. "Is it true you and your hunter friends _ended_ his life?"

His voice is only a murmur, a soft, musical tone speaking the deadliest of words. I can't help but feel hatred towards him at this very moment. He is too quick to judge me, not understanding my reasons for the kill.

"He killed my mother!" I say, almost a shout.

"Ronnie," Eric whispers, trying to calm me down. As I look at Alexander, I can see that my tone of voice has startled him. It's infuriated him.

"No, Eric. He should know," I say as I step in front of Eric. "Antoinne killed my mother. He killed my mother," I repeat.

Alexander growls and snarls at me and Eric, pushing me behind him for the second time resumes his post in front of me. This time however he crouches, also growling at Alexander. Eric's arm circles me and I grab his hand for further protection. I only relax when Alexander sighs and returns to his standing position. Eric does not let his guard down and continues to stand tall in front of me.

"Ronnie, I am truly sorry about your mother. I really am," he says. "I'm just surprised you're here, that Eric let you live."

Alexander smiles an apologetic smile, but a vivid account of what has just happened – his growls – prevent me from smiling back. He is more different to Eric than I thought; he's savage.

"I love her Alexander," Eric replies. "She is everything to me." Eric slightly brings me forward beside him, so that he can grasp me closer as if proving his love for me to Alexander.

"I don't remember you this weak Eric. When I met you a millennia ago, you did not seem to be one to fall in love this deeply."

"People change, Alexander. I see you haven't."

"I never will, Eric. But maybe, the only reason why she is alive is because you weren't loyal to your maker."

Eric immediately flies from my side, my hand dropping beside me before I can feel it empty. He has attacked Alexander and has his arm across Alexander's throat, holding him against the staircase. I don't understand the meaning of Alexander's words. Does he want me dead?

"I loved, respected and trusted Antoinne. I was the most loyal out of his children. Revenge wasn't the answer Alexander, and if that is why you have brought us here, I can tell you I will protect Ronnie with my life."

Alexander pushes Eric away strongly, and as he collapses on to the floor I find my feet rushing me towards him. I crouch down on to the floor and with him, I rise again.

"Eric, she is a Healer. I, like you, want to protect her."

"She is mine, Alexander. I can protect her." Eric's voice is firm beside me.

"Do you even know what's out there?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" His question knocks me off balance.

"I have been informed Eric, that you are being followed."

A happy image of Carter – in fact the last image – rushes into my mind. That night, in Jones' store, there had been a vampire killing. Eric had been told there was someone after him.

Eric's face drops suddenly, no longer presenting an argument. "I thought that as you had called us to come," Eric pauses and I know where this is going. "I thought that it had been you."

"No Eric. They are many; an army. Human hunters and vampires, joined together to exterminate the one species that is unknown to both kinds."

I catch on.

"Healers." My voice is a quiver

"Yes."

"What? How?" Eric shouts, his eyes enlarging as he can't believe what he is hearing.

"Eric, do you know why Antoinne was at Ronnie's house that night he killed her mother?" Neither of us responds. "Antoinne had found another Healer. He intended to kill both Ronnie's parents, just so that he could taste her blood."

Even though I am clutching tightly to Eric's hands, my legs give way and I fall on to the ground, just like my tears fall from my eyes.

"No, no, no, no, no," I cry. Eric falls beside me and surrounds me with his love, whilst Alexander runs towards me, placing his soothing hand on my back. "She died because of me, because of what I am."

"You mustn't think like that," Alexander cuts in. "Her death won't be in vain. This army is large. The hunters are experienced and the vampires are fuelled by anger. Antoinne had informed them that a Healer lived, and ever since they have been conspiring and planning a kill. We will stop them."

"I don't understand why they have joined causes for this. Why do they want her?" Eric says. My tears, upon hearing his words pause as if to listen and I find myself once again returning to the conversation.

"With Ronnie's blood, you are invincible Eric. They think you will be an abomination, just as Antoinne was during his last decades. You did not see him for much of his late life, but he was obsessed with Healers. He said he lived for them; that the next one would be his."

I wipe away my tears with my hand, slowly telling myself that I have to stay strong. I must be strong; if Alexander is right, and both hunters and vampires are after me, we will have to unite to protect Eric and me. I stand up, nestling by Eric's chest as he continues to pat my back softly.

"I am sorry. This has probably come as much to both of you, but Ronnie, I would like you to meet one last person before I let you sleep." I don't answer him, glancing around the room to see who the mysterious person is. "Roxanne," he shouts, moving his solid gaze from us to the balcony from the floor upstairs. "You can come down now."

For a second there's complete silence. Then, a Goddess is staring back at Eric and me and her beauty suggests she is Alexander's wife. She is dressed in a fine pale orange tunic, tight until just below her breasts. It descends in A-Line down her body, trailing at the back and giving her the most luscious curves. Her hair, which is long and wavy is down, with golden beads and a diadem decorating it. Her make-up is golden too and everything else about her is just envious.

"Eric," she says, stepping towards him and kissing him lightly on the cheek. "Welcome back." He nods at her and smiles; she smiles back.

She catches sight of me and also smiles warmly at me. "You must be the Healer. Everyone's been so excited about your arrival. Welcome, I am Roxanne."

"Ronnie," I say and she too kisses me lightly on the cheek.

As she smiles I remember Eric's strict portrayal of her when with Antoinne; 'ruthless and savage'. Just like Eric, I decide not to trust either of them yet. They are not my family nor my friends; if what Alexander says is true, then I will have no option but to collaborate with them, but as I glance at Alexander now, his careful glance at me indicates that he wants me for a reason other than what he's said and I must not trust him.


	17. Preparations

_**So... we're only one chapter away from THE CHAPTER and I am so excited. This gives a bit more background to Alexander, to Roxanne, and to you Eric fans solidifies their relationship. Please keep reading/commenting/following/'favouriting' (haha). Enjoy. Patricia x**_

_**PS: To those of you that want a full summary of the story and want to know what the outline for the end is, then read the full summary (that does not give much away) on my Profile page.**_

**Preparations**

"Alexander, Roxanne," I speak out, only a hesitate left in my voice. "It has been a long night. I appreciate what you will both do for me," I say, referring back to the 'situation'. Roxanne quickly glances at Alexander, but he nods at her in assurance.

"She knows, Roxanne," he says.

"Daytime is almost upon us and I would like to go to bed, if you'll excuse us," I say, grabbing hold of Eric's hands. I smile at both of them and then begin to walk towards the staircase, hoping that they will understand I wish to be shown to mine and Eric's room.

"Ronnie, wait," Alexander says, catching up to us and stilling me with his touch. He lets my hand drop instantly. "You will stay with Roxanne whilst you are here."

"Why can't I stay with Eric?" I beg. "I'd feel more comfortable with him."

"No," he says, giving me no further explanation.

"She is my Healer, Alexander!" Eric shouts. "You have just told us there's a suicidal group of hunters and vampires out there, hunting us. I _need_ to know she is safe; let her stay with me."

Alexander looks guiltily at Eric's pleading expression but does not give in. It's clear he will try to split us apart; he doesn't want me near Eric – but still he wants me to trust him. He doesn't understand that trusting vampires has come new to me.

"You may accompany her to Roxanne's room," he says. Eric's face drops but my reassuring squeeze as I hold his hand forces a smile out of him.

"Lead the way, Roxanne," Alexander adds and at once, Roxanne begins to walk.

This time it is Eric that makes me move because as he starts, my legs decide to function and move me forward. My heart however and my mind are both trying to convince me to fight back as with some sense, these two organs are afraid of what will happen behind locked doors, where Eric's protection will be far away.

I turn back around to see Alexander one last time. He smiles warmly at me, winking with a wide smile.

"Sweet dreams, sweet Ronnie," Alexander sings, his voice a thousand tones softer than seconds before.

I hear Eric snarl beside me, but as we take to the first steps of the staircase I hug him tightly around the waist and snuggle by his chest trying to calm down his anger. It works – his chest falls, his heart resumes its steady pace and he responds by putting his hand round my waist and glaring back one last time at Alexander.

Once we're up the stairs, we stop instantly by Roxanne's room which is straight above the entrance hall. Though I remember not seeing her before she had come down, she had been within hearing space of our rather loud conversation. She walks in to her room, giving us some privacy as she closes the door behind her.

Eric pushes me against the wall and I gulp with fear as I feel Alexander's eyes on both of us. I look down, past the balcony of the first floor and there they are; they are bright red with anger and thirst looming up at us. The minute Eric turns round to glance at him, he is gone.

Eric returns his eyes to mine and cradles my face with one hand whilst holding my waist with his other.

"I love you," I speak up to him.

"I love you too. Be careful," he says. He has never spoken to me like this ever before, and for the first time I hear fear not only on my voice but on his too. We've never been in a situation like this before; our lives and fates in the hands of others. "First thing I'll do when I wake up is come looking for you. Be here please."

I nod and he kisses me quickly… too quickly and I wish it could last forever. I want it to; because deep down I am afraid of when his touch, his lips, his warmth and his eyes will no longer be near me. I can't tell him though - of my darkest fears - because Eric would fight for me to be with him and if Alexander were to find out…

He holds on to me, looking deeply into my eyes and with one last peck on my lips he's left me. He walks away, turning down a corridor and disappearing from my sight.

* * *

"Roxanne?" I ask, once I'm inside the door. "Where's Eric sleeping?" I say, needing to know. I make my question sound as curious as possible, and I succeed because when she turns to answer me, every detail spills.

"He's in one of the guest rooms – Room 20, I think," she says. I smile at the easiness of getting that out of her. She looks at me, and though I expect her to return my smile, she doesn't.

"Is something wrong?" I ask wanting whatever's bothering her out so that I may sleep safe and well.

"You love Eric?" she says, her question knocking me off balance.

"Yes," I whisper, feeling myself go bright red.

"I feel the same way for Alexander," she begins and I relax. _He's all yours_, I think. I take back all my first impressions of him – I don't trust him and I don't wish to be anywhere near him. "Since he made me, I've loved him, but he's never felt that way about me."

I sympathize with her, because after all, with Alexander's pride, everything must be one sided, even love. He is cold and I can't imagine him returning any warm feelings towards anybody. I step forward, moving towards her to console her but her hand in mid-air stops me. She glares at me, and as she does I realize I'm more involved in this than I expected. She's made at me specifically for her problems, but I don't want to ask her why or how I'm involved. I can see her going red, though it is impossible since she's dead.

"Erm…" I say, backing towards the door again, wanting nothing more than to run back to Eric. My heart beats strongly in my chest and this time I want him to be alerted by it. "Roxanne, please. You know Alexander, much better than I do and even though I've only known him for less than an hour I can already see he is incapable of love."

Her head twitches and she glances instantly up at me. She jumps onto her feet, hissing at me through her lips.

"Of course he is. Alexander is in love with you! He's fascinated with you," she shouts.

"Roxanne, please," I beg, stepping back closer to the door, afraid more than ever of what she might do. "I love Eric. I don't care about Alexander. I'm only here because I was asked to come with Eric." I say, hoping this will take the conversation down a different path.

It works and she calms down, falling to the ground on her knees and clutching her face as bloody tears begin to run down it. I ever hear her mutter, "Sorry."

I run to her, once again trying to put my arm around her and this time she doesn't refuse me. I smile at her. I pick her up, sitting her on the bed again and giving her a pack of tissues from my pocket.

"Roxanne," I say. "I just remembered I left my bag downstairs. Is it okay if I leave you for one minute whilst I go and get it?"

"Do you want me to go get it?" She volunteers.

"No!" I mutter, a bit too loudly and fiercely and she glances at me warily. "I mean, don't worry. I can get it."

"Sure," she says, getting up and walking me to the door. She opens it and I walk out, waiting for her to close the door behind her. The minute she does I embark on another journey – to find Eric's room. I put everything I know together: he turned right, walked down the corridor and is in Room 20. Oh yes, and I have around five minutes before it will get suspicious. I must find him, quick.

When I get to the end of the corridor he had gone down, I see that the door numbers have only reached 15. I turn right, hoping that this next corridor will lead me to Room 20 and I am surprised and relieved when it actually does. I wonder how long I'll have before Roxanne starts panicking that she's lost the King's most special possession.

I knock on Eric's door three times, both trying to keep it quiet so that no-one else will hear but loud enough so that he will hear it inside.

"It's open," I hear Eric's sad voice say.

I push the handle down, over and over again and I find it impossible to open. I don't want to speak, afraid Alexander will hear me and so I knock again. Almost straight away, Eric opens the door, smiling brightly down at me the second he sees me. He glances quickly over me and then pulls me into his room.

"I knew it was you," he whispers and as I frown, he decides to explain it further. "The doors only open at a vampire's touch. What are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you," I whisper back.

He sits on the bed pulling my hands along with him and I walk into his arms. He puts his arms around me and pushes me forwards so that he rests his head on my chest. He kisses me below my breasts and I decide to move next to him, sitting beside him on the bed and cuddling up beside him.

"I'm scared," I say. He kisses my hair, soothing me. As I look up at him, I see that his eyes have turned sad; even when I kiss his lips they don't shift.

"We'll go home soon. I promise," he says. "How did you escape from Roxanne anyway?" he asks.

"I said I needed to get my bag; we left it downstairs," I say. I can't help but smile, because my lame excuse has allowed me to see Eric again. "She told me your Room number, so I came to find you instead. I'll have to go back but I'm scared. She shouted at me."

"What?" Eric shouts, no longer keeping to whispering. "Damn it. These walls must be soundproof!" He says, banging his hand against the frame of the bed. "Why?"

There's fury in his eyes and though he tries not to show any emotions I can see that he's angry. He kisses my neck, burying his head and staying there. I move my hands, placing them in his hair and he moans, hugging me tighter.

"She's jealous. She's in love with Alexander and jealous of his interest in me," I mutter, not believe my own words but also not telling him about everything Roxanne said.

"That makes two of us then," he mutters.

"What?" I almost shout. "Don't you –"

"Shhh," Eric hushes me. "I know that you love me, and that's all that matters to me. Soon we'll go home and it'll just be the two of us together." I smile, because that sounds like heaven.

Eric moves his head so that he is looking at me once again and I can see that he is still furious. "About Roxanne; don't let her get to you. I wish you could stay here so that I could watch over you but I can't. You know I can't," he says and I nod. This isn't like his nest where he had the authority and where they all listened to him.

He looks at me, as if waiting for me to talk but then he blinks, sighing and begins to talk again. "I'm going to feed from you quickly, to strengthen my connection to you. That way I will be able to hear your heartbeat better, and if anything happens, I'll feel it and I'll be there. Okay?" I nod in response.

He rests my body on the bed and climbs over me, extending his fangs and bringing them closer and closer to my neck. My hand, acting on behalf of my brain stops him midway.

"Wait," I ask. "Won't the others –"

"No. I'll seal it up. I won't let any of them taste you. I won't even let them touch you," he says, reassuring me in so many ways. The 'them' however is specifically aimed at Alexander and I can see it in Eric's eyes that he is who he is worried about.

His fangs pierce my skin and as in every other time, when Eric retrieves them and bends over to kiss my wound close, his eyes shine golden. This is the first time I really understand why. I am a _Healer_.

* * *

"I need to go, don't I?" I ask him, looking down at the floor and wanting nothing more than to hear his voice pleading me to stay.

"Yes. I'll walk you back," he says.

He grabs my hand, pulling his door shut behind us and walks me back the way I had come. When we are back before Roxanne's room, he surprises me when he lets go of my hand and jumps down from the balcony on to the main entrance's hall. He lands gracefully and quietly, the loudest noise in the room being my breathing. He grabs my bag which had been left by the entrance door and jumps back up.

"You know you could have used the stairs," I whisper and his finger comes to my lips, retracing them. He smiles and kisses me one last time.

"I love you," he says.


End file.
